Big Time Twins Season 2
by newvian-whovian
Summary: Big Time Rush, Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, and his twin, Krystye, just got back from their tour! How well will their second album go? Kendall/OC; Logan/Camille; past James/OC, Carlos/OC, and Kendall/Jo; one-sided James/Jo NO SLASH!
1. Welcome Back Big Time

**Hello, and welcome to Big Time Twins Season 2! I would suggest reading Season 1 first! The link is right here! Please remove spaces. **_**http:/ /www. fanfiction .net/s /7620 477/25/B ig_Time_Twins_Season_1**_

**You don't have to, but it is suggested. It's 25 chapters of fun! **

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**P.O.V.: Krystye Mitchell**

**Time: July 2011**

We had gotten home last week from our tour. We were exhausted. Well, all but one boy. James was excited for his seventeenth birthday tomorrow, being the youngest of the group. Carlos had turned 17 while we were in Minnesota for our tour stop in Minneapolis.

_Flashback: Carlos' P.O.V._

_We ran onstage and sang Famous. After the song, I looked out to the crowd to see signs that had birthday wishes for me._

"_Hey, guys, It's Carlos' birthday, so why don't we all wish him a happy birthday?" Krystye said. There was a chant of 'Happy Birthday, Carlos!' coming from the crowd._

"_Thank you guys. I'M SEVENTEEN!" I said. The band and I worked on a stunt to do after the first song each show. James, Kendall, and I got ready to do the stunt while Krystye and Logan got on opposite ends of the stage. We were wearing headset microphones, which freed us up even more. James, Kendall, and I were a base for Logan and Krystye's stunt. The crew guys put wires on the twins for safety reasons. The twins ran, then each did a different flip at the same time towards us, and James and Kendall caught them on their way down. They launched the two into the air, and James and Kendall hoisted me up. One of the background dancers came up to spot. The wires held Krystye up out of sight as Logan came down next to me standing on Kendall's raised hand. Krystye was then lowered to us, her doing a handstand on mine and Logan's hands. The audience cheered as Krystye did a flip to get off, the wires bringing her down safely. Logan did a flip to get down, the wires bringing him down safely as well. James and Kendall threw me into the air and caught me so I'd land safely. Let's just say that it was one hell of a Big Time Rush!_

_End flashback: Krystye's P.O.V._

We were all catching some extra sleep. Mama Knight had rearranged the bedding arrangements during the Big Time Rush Unemployment Scare. That's what we call Griffin canceling BTR. Kendall and Carlos shared a room, James and Katie shared a room, and Logan and I shared a room now, Mama Knight getting her own room. Gotta love Mama Knight.

"I can't wait until tomorrow! I'll finally be seventeen!" James said.

"It's great," I said.

"Yeah, dude, tomorrow's gonna be great for you, man," Logan said.

"Well, time to get dressed. We're going back to Rocque Records today," I said, going to mine and Logan's room. We didn't have to go back to Palm Woods school until late August, so we were good. I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom to change. Changing in front of Logan was not comfortable, especially after we both hit puberty at the same time, which I found weird since girls were supposed to mature faster than boys. I heard Logan enter the bedroom, and I quickly changed into my bad girl clothes that the costume department let me keep. I sometimes adopted the bad girl look to get Kendall to pay a little more attention to me. We were about to top my longest relationship ever. My longest relationship ever lasted seven months, and I was with Kendall at that point.

We were each given the responsibility of writing one new song for the second album. I was struggling on writing one. Carlos wrote one, James wrote one, Kendall wrote one, Logan wrote one, but I couldn't! I was so pissed. That's when it came to me. After making sure that Logan was decent, I sat down at the desk in my room, grabbed my notebook, and started writing.

"Finally got inspiration, Krystye?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I did," I said.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you forgot your skirt," Logan said. I looked down, and yep, I forgot my skirt. I ran to the bathroom as Logan burst out laughing. I put on my black poufy skirt with the glitter. I grabbed a small box of loose multi-colored glitter and opened it. I got an evil idea. I sneakily stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed a handful of the tiny particles of art supplies and held it over Logan's head, letting the glitter slowly sprinkle over his head. I then dropped the whole handful.

"Krystye! Now I look like a fairy!" Logan said.

"Haha, Fairy Logan!" I said. Logan walked out of the room, and I threw more glitter at him.

"Gather the pixie dust, fairy boy!" I said. Logan spun around and grabbed the box, grabbing a handful and doing the same thing I had done to him. James smiled and grabbed my set of clip-on fairy wings and clipped them onto Logan, then burst out laughing.

"What?" Logan said, turning around. I soon found out that James had done the same thing to me.

"Oh, look, it's Fairy Logan and Fairy Krystye!" James said. Carlos and Kendall peeked out of their rooms, fully dressed, then burst out laughing.

"You're dead, Diamond!" Logan and I shouted.

"You wouldn't kill me the day before my birthday, would you?" James asked. We stepped closer.

"Okay, running!" James said, running out of the apartment. We chased him, until we realized the wings. Kendall took the wings off of our backs, and then we chased James through the lobby. We caught him and dumped the remaining glitter on his head, some of it falling on his shirt.

"AH! My hair! It'll take weeks to get this out!" James complained.

"That's what you get for putting fairy wings on us," Logan said. Kendall and Carlos grabbed our hands and practically drug us to the car.

"You guys are insane," Kendall said as James drove to Rocque Records.

"And covered in glitter," Carlos said, letting one finger travel down my arm to collect some of the glitter.

"Wanna keep that finger?" I asked, causing Carlos to jerk his hand back.

"You'd let me do that, right?" Kendall asked, letting one finger travel down my arm.

"Yeah," I said, leaning into Kendall. I only had a lap belt on, so Kendall wrapped his arms around me without difficulty.

"Hey! No sex in the backseat!" Logan said.

"Shut it, Logie," I said. Kendall laughed. We arrived at Rocque Records, and James just barely missed a tree.

"James! You could have killed us!" I said.

"Ah, but I didn't!" James said.

"You're an idiot," I said. James pouted as he walked into the building. Kendall and I held hands as we went inside.

"Congratulations on finishing your tour, guys!" Kelly said.

"It was great. I wrote the song you asked me to write," Kendall said.

"Oh, really? Let's see it," Kelly said. Kendall held out a few sheets of paper. Kelly took them and looked over them.

"I'm gonna show this to Gustavo. Let's see if he likes this as much as I do," Kelly said, turning to the room Gustavo was in. A few minutes later, Kelly came out with a huge smile on her face.

"He loves it! He just needs to hear you guys sing it, and it'll be used in the album if he likes that," Kelly said, moving to the copier to make copies of the manuscript.

"I wrote that song because of you," Kendall said.

"Can't wait to sing it," I said

"Neither can I," Kendall said. We kissed for a minute before Logan pointed at me in a warning glance.

"No sex in the hallway," Logan said.

"Are you gonna say that everywhere, like 'No sex in Wal-Mart' or 'No sex on stage?'" I asked, annoyed.

"Yep," Logan said.

"Um, why are three of you covered in glitter?" Gustavo asked.

"I played a prank on him, then he got revenge, then he did something mean, and we played a prank on him, all involving glitter," I said.

"Okay," Gustavo said.

"You're weird and random… Which is why I love you," Kendall said. That's when he noticed my outfit.

"Have I not been paying enough attention to you?" Kendall asked. He knew that the only times I wear that outfit is when I feel like he's not paying enough attention to me.

"Not really," I said.

"Krystye, I'm sorry. I've been busy with that song. I was thinking of you while writing those words," Kendall said. I smiled, knowing that he was thinking of me. He kissed me.

"I promise, we can spend some time together after practice," Kendall said.

"That'd be nice," I said.

"But that outfit does look great on you," Kendall said.

"You're just saying that," I said. I then noticed that I was against a wall with Kendall pressing me against it.

"I'm not just saying that. I mean it," he said. I blushed.

"You're cute when you blush," he said. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

"Compliments drive me crazy," I said when I broke the kiss.

"That's good to know."


	2. Big Time Smiles

**P.O.V.: Kendall Knight**

**Time skip: the next day, around 4 PM**

We were at Rocque Records. James was a little pissed that he had to come in to work on his birthday, but the thing is, we left without him on purpose for a big surprise. He found a ride to Rocque Records right when we were ready for him (probably because I sent that taxi for him) and he got here soon. He walked into the building and turned on the lights…

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, James!" the cheers came from the rest of the band, Gustavo, and Kelly as we jumped out from random hiding spots.

"Guys, this is crazy! I didn't think you'd really do it," James said.

"Ah, James, always having doubts about us," Logan said.

"My birthday present to you is I've got Freight Train keeping Jo off your back for the day," Gustavo said.

"She went crazy after breaking up with you, Kendall," James said.

"I know," I said.

"We need to run the song Kendall wrote. Griffin wants this album out faster than the first. So, let's run it!" Gustavo said, handing each boy a copy of the song.

_Logan: __Better with you,  
>Better with you, yeah...<em>

_James: __ I try to write this down  
>The words just don't come out<br>It's hard to say how you feel  
>Been down the longest road<br>Said yes when I meant no  
>I lost control of the wheel<em>

_Logan: __Cause you know that  
>Things get so bad,<br>You've got my back  
>Make me wanna sing,<br>And girl I'm singing about you_

_Carlos: __No sweeter sound  
>Than what I've found<br>No perfect love  
>Could be more perfect than ours<em>

_All: __Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you baby<br>It feels right, it feels right  
>Everything's better with you<em>

_Kendall:__ I used to think that love  
>Was something fools made up<br>Cause all I knew was heart break  
>Woah I couldn't help myself,<br>Let this heart go through hell  
>There only so much a heart can take<em>

_Logan: __Cause you know that  
>Things get so bad,<br>You've got my back  
>Make me wanna sing,<br>And girl I'm singing about you_

_Carlos: __No sweeter sound  
>Than what I've found<br>No perfect love  
>Could be more perfect than ours<em>

_All: __Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you baby<br>It feels right, it feels right  
>Everything's better with you<em>

_Carlos: __Every song  
>Every rhyme<br>Every word is better with you.  
>Everyday (Everyday)<br>All of the time (All of the time)  
>Every day<br>Music sounds better with you._

_Krystye: __He's my music enhancer  
>When the music plays, he's my dancer<br>When I'm around him everything's faster  
>Every question I have, he's the answer<br>I'm head over heels  
>Can't explain it, it's so surreal<br>When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like_

_All: __Everything's better with you  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you, Baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you  
>Oh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you, Baby  
>It feels right it feels right,<br>Everything's better with you  
>Music sounds better with you <em>_  
>Music sounds better with you<em>

"Why does everyone write me a rap section?" Krystye asked.

"Because you're good at it," I said, hugging her. She kissed me.

"HEY! No sex in the sound booth!" Logan said, causing James and Carlos to burst out laughing. We broke the kiss quickly. Krystye slapped Logan on the head.

"That just made my day," James said.

"Ow!" Logan said.

"Okay, back to the songs! What did the rest of you bring?" Gustavo asked.

"I left mine at home," Logan said.

"Me too," Carlos and James said.

"I haven't finished mine," Krystye said.

"Luckily, I have one that I wrote! It's called Show Me," Gustavo said, handing the copies to Kelly, who handed them to us.

"Sounds interesting," Logan said.

"Let's run it!" Gustavo said.

_Boys: Guys like me,  
>Like girls like you<br>And girls like you  
>Like guys like me (You know)<em>

_Kendall: I blaze the night in Harbor lights  
>You dressin' light, It's fittin' right<br>I hear the waves, I see you wave  
>I'm stayin' put, You say no way<br>The track begins, You pull me in  
>I touch your skin, You're tremblin'<br>It's in your eyes, You're here to win  
>So let the game (the game begin)<em>

_Boys: I I I I Wanna see you, you, you, you  
>Telling me That, that<br>That you got what I need,  
>To pretty girl, don't speak<em>

_All: Baby show me  
>By the way you hold me,<br>Way that you control me  
>Speed me up or slow me<br>Oh when I'm lonely  
>Full of stormy weather<br>Can you make it better?  
>I heard what you told me<br>So-o oh show me_

_James: Know what you want my number for  
>Ain't talked enough, Let's talk some more<br>You kinda cute, Don't hit the mute,  
>Just aim and shoot or get the boot<em>

_Boys: I I I I Wanna see you, you, you, you  
>Telling me That, that<br>That you got what I need,  
>To pretty girl, don't speak<em>

_All: Baby show me  
>By the way you hold me,<br>Way that you control me  
>Speed me up or slow me<br>Oh when I'm lonely  
>Full of stormy weather<br>Can you make it better  
>I heard what you told me<br>So-o oh show me_

_Boys: Guys like me  
>Like girls like you<br>And girls like you (you)  
>Like guys like me (me)<em>

_Guys like me  
>Like girls like you<br>And girls like you  
>Like guys like me<em>

_All: Baby show me  
>By the way you hold me,<br>Way that you control me  
>Speed me up or slow me<br>Oh when I'm lonely  
>Full of stormy weather<br>Can you make it better  
>I heard what you told me<br>So-o oh show me_

_Boys: Guys like me (oh yeah)  
>Like girls like you (full of stormy weather)<br>And girls like you (whoa)  
>Like guys like me<em>

_All: Oh when I'm lonely  
>Full of stormy weather<br>Can you make it better  
>I heard what you told me<br>So-o oh show me_

_Logan: La, le, la, la la la  
>La, le, la, la la la<br>La, le, la, la la la_

"You guys did that perfectly!" Kelly said. The other guys high-fived each other while I kissed Krystye. I got a warning glance from Logan, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, I know. Later, we were on break, and Logan cornered me in the tiny kitchen.

"I know you two have been together for almost seven months now, but if you break my sister's heart, I'll break your face, or at least get Freight Train to break your face," Logan said.

"Don't worry, Logan. I wouldn't dream of hurting her," I said. Logan pointed at his eyes with two fingers, then pointed at mine, meaning that he's watching me. He left, and Krystye came in right after.

"Did something happen with Logan?" she asked.

"Oh, just a death threat if I hurt you," I said.

"Relax, he can barely throw a punch," Krystye said.

"He said he'd get Freight Train to do it," I squeaked in slight fear.

"Aw, baby, just know that it's hard to hurt me," Krystye said, running her hand up my arm in an attempt to calm me down.

"That's good to know," I said, smiling.

One thing you should probably know about mine and Krystye's relationship: we've been dating for seven months and we haven't done anything past making out.

"I'm still very sorry for eighth grade," I said.

"It's okay, Kendall. You don't have to keep mentioning it," Krystye said. I smiled, and we hugged.

"I'm sorry for not being able to go out yesterday," I said.

"It's okay. I wasn't in the mood to go out anyway. I was too tired," Krystye said.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight," she answered. We kissed.

"Now, about that rap in the song you wrote," she said. I smiled.

"Arrogant much?" she said. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, a little," I said. She giggled.

"It's like you want me to be a puddle!" I fake pouted.

"Aww, Kenny," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"How we lasted seven months again is beyond me," I said.

"Maybe it's just… I don't know, maybe… I love you too much to let you go?" Krystye said. We heard a loud thump, and she jumped into my arms.

"It's okay, Krystye, it's probably just Carlos doing some stupid stunt," I said soothingly.

"Um, Kendall, Carlos just hurt himself when he collided with the wall," Logan said.

"Handle it yourself. He couldn't have broken anything," I said. I put Krystye's feet back on the floor.

"In light of James' birthday, you can leave," Gustavo said. We left after a minute of gathering stuff. I drove the car, and Krystye sat in the front seat with me. The other guys sat in the back.

"So, Krystye and I have a date tonight, so we're gonna drop you guys off at the Palm Woods," I said.

"But it's my birthday," James pouted.

"Come on, Gustavo's got Freight Train guarding you from Jo. I promise we'll make it up to you after Kendall and I get back," Krystye said. James nodded, still pouting.

"What do you want?" I asked. James hesitated.

"A kiss from Krystye," James said quietly. But I know she heard it, because her eyes widened.

"You broke up with me, not the other way around," Krystye said.

"Doesn't mean I don't miss you," James said.

"When we park, you'll see what I'm gonna do about it," Krystye said. We got to the Palm Woods a minute later. The other guys got out of the car. Krystye stopped James.

"Kendall, don't be jealous or mad from what I'm about to do," she said, then turned to James.

"No hands, Lover Boy," she said before kissing James. I had to look away for jealousy reasons.

"Wow," James said a minute later.

"Now that was a one-time thing, and only happened because it's your birthday," Krystye said, and I could look again. James had a huge smile on his face, and Krystye was walking towards me again.

"I hope you know-"

"It's fine, Krystye," I said, smiling a genuine smile.

"Good," she said, smiling.

"Now, where do you want to go?" I asked as I started the car.

"Somewhere where we won't be recognized."

"I agree," I said, preparing to drive. That's when Krystye got a phone call. She answered it. She suddenly fangirl screamed, said thank you about 10 times, then hung up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Griffin wants me to do a professional cover to an old Hannah Montana song, and a video for it! He says he has the rights for it," Krystye said.

"Hannah Montana?" I asked.

"When I was 10, I loved Hannah Montana. If you remember right, James and I were gonna be famous together," she said.

"So, which song?" I asked.

"If We Were a Movie," she said.

"Really?" I said.

"Griffin wants you to be my love interest in the video," she said.

"I want you to do it," I said.

"I knew you would," she said, smiling.

"When does production start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," she said. I smiled.

"I can't wait to hear it," I said. We got to the destination I had in mind for us.

"Make-Out Cove?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She smiled her mischievous smile, and I closed the windows. I was attacked with kisses.

**Time skip: about 2 hours later**

Krystye brushed her hair out and fixed her smudged makeup in her mirror while I wiped the lipstick off of my face in mine. She then made sure that her clothes were on right, as did I once I got all of the makeup off of my face. I fixed my hair, and we deemed ourselves presentable.

"Sex in a car is not good for the back," Krystye complained.

"I'm sorry that I didn't take you to a hotel," I said.

"No, this was fine. Perfect even," she said with a smile. I drove back to the Palm Woods.

"But who ever heard of sex with one guy when it's your best friend's birthday?" Krystye said.

"I know, right?" I said.

"Hey, guys," Camille said.

"Hey, Camille," we said together. Krystye got just a little closer to me (if that were possible) as Camille walked up to us.

"You two look like you just did something fun," she said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Krystye's limping just slightly," Camille said. We both blushed bright red.

"Logan will totally understand," she said as she walked away. Krystye and I shared a glance, and we went to the elevator to go up to our apartment.

"You two have a glow to you," Carlos said when we entered the apartment.

"I'd say they just had sex," James said, smirking.

"Wanna tell them?" Krystye asked.

"Yeah, that's because we did," I said.

"I don't know how you did it," Logan said.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Keep from going farther than make-out sessions for seven months," Logan said.

"And that's supposed to mean?" Krystye asked.

"We all know that you're the least modest of any of us," Logan said hesitantly.

"Are you saying I'm a slut?" Krystye said.

"That it how it sounds, huh?" Logan said.

"Back down now, Logan," Carlos said.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Forgiven," Krystye said. She and Logan did their little twin handshake and smiled. Those two never fought for more than a couple minutes before they were on good terms again.

"I'm going to bed, happy birthday, James," Carlos said before going to his room.

"See you guys, I'm gonna head to bed. Happy birthday, James," Logan said as he went to his room.

"Bye," James said as he went to his room. I smiled as Krystye and I sat on the couch. I turned on some cartoons, and Krystye smiled. I swear, this girl is seven years old in some parts of her brain.

"I hope I didn't strain your voice today," I said.

"You didn't," she said, her voice clear as ever. She cuddled up to me, and I draped an arm over her shoulders as we watched SpongeBob. We fell asleep there that night.


	3. Big Time Bungee

**For the record, I mention sex at least once per chapter. Sorry if that offends you, but I find it funny.**

**P.O.V.: Krystye Mitchell**

**Time skip: the next day, around 9:30 AM**

I woke up on the couch in Kendall's arms. He was already awake.

"Good morning," Kendall said.

"Good morning," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Doesn't recording for your cover start today?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I need to be in by 10:30," I said.

"It's nine-thirty," Kendall said.

"Wanna help me get dressed?" I asked.

"What the hell, might as well," Kendall said, smiling at his rhyme. We quietly went into my bedroom. Logan was already gone for the day, so I grabbed clothes and changed, Kendall helping me a little. I was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with my pink poufy skirt now.

"Let's go," Kendall said. It was now 10:15. Kendall and I went to the car, and Kendall drove. We got to Rocque Records by 10:25. We rushed in to find Griffin and Gustavo.

"Krystye Mitchell, ready for your solo? It'll be a track on BTR's album," Griffin said.

"Yep," I said.

"Kendall, want to stand with us on the other side of the glass?" Griffin said.

"Yeah," he said. I went into the sound booth, and everyone else stood on the outside of the booth where I could see them. I put on the headphones and adjusted the microphone.

"You got this, Krys," Kendall said.

"Ready Krystye?" Gustavo asked. I nodded. The music started, and I sang to the music.

"Good job on your first take! You nailed it! Now, step on out here and we'll tell you about the video concept," Griffin said. I took off the headphones and walked out to where my boyfriend was.

"I see you brought your co-star in the video! Now, the video will start with you two at her house. Krystye is flirting with Kendall, but Kendall can't tell. That's when the song starts. Around the middle, you're at a school dance. Krystye came by herself, but Kendall came with another girl. Krystye sings the song onstage, and Kendall realizes that the girl he came with isn't the one. You two kiss near the end, and the video fades out. Any questions?" the director, a man with shoulder-length hair that reminded me of Guitar Dude, said. We both shook our heads no.

"Good. Shooting starts today. We're gonna shoot the house scenes and Krystye's lone scenes today. Hair, makeup, and wardrobe!" Griffin called. People gave me clothes to change into, and I did so. They did my hair and makeup. We walked out, and Kendall was ready also.

"Okay, you two, we're gonna film the house scene," the director said, gesturing to the set.

"Okay, here's the script for this part. Go over your lines as much as you need," the director said as he finished putting up the set. I read my lines quickly over and over.

"We have to act like best friends in this scene," Kendall said.

"Good thing I'm an actress," I said.

"Yeah, I took one acting class, that's it," Kendall said. We went over lines until we had them in our memories.

"Ready?" the director said.

"Ready for my close-up," Krystye said with a joking smile.

**Time skip: A few hours later, around 4 PM**

We finished filming what we could for the day. They had to get extras, and they wanted to use the rest of BTR as part of the audience. We went back to the Palm Woods after Kendall removed the makeup they used on him.

"I hate makeup," Kendall said.

"I love makeup," I said.

"That's because you wear it all the time," Kendall said.

"And I'm a girl, so it's socially acceptable," I said.

"Whatever," Kendall said.

"Hey, guys, where have you been all day?" Carlos asked.

"Working on my solo for the album that Griffin wanted," Krystye said.

"_That's_ why Gustavo didn't want us to come in today!" Logan said in realization.

"Yep, because he was busy with us," Kendall said.

"I thought it was Krystye's solo," Carlos said.

"We started filming the music video today," I said.

"And I'm her love interest for it," Kendall finished.

"Oh, is that why there's blush on Kendall's cheek?" James asked.

"Dammit, I thought I got that off!" Kendall said.

"It's okay, Kendall," I said, gently wiping the makeup from his cheek with a washcloth from the counter. He smiled.

"Someone's in love," James said in a singsong voice.

"Someone hasn't had sex in seven months," Kendall said in a singsong voice. James pouted and leaned back on the stool, only to realize that it didn't have a back, and he tumbled to the floor. We all laughed.

"My day has officially been made," Kendall said.

"Not funny, guys," James said as he stood up.

"Wanna go do something tonight?" Carlos asked all of us.

"What are you referring to?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, arcade, mall, anywhere but here?" Carlos asked.

"I'm game," Logan said.

"Sounds like a good idea, doing something as best friends," James said.

"I'm up for it," Kendall said. Everyone looked to me.

"Let's go!" I said. We all walked out of the apartment and to the car. Logan drove this time. We all went driving around with the radio on. We cheered when one of our songs, Boyfriend, came on the radio. We sang along to the song in our respective parts, even singing out the open windows.

"Oh, Krystye, I got us a chance to go bungee jumping," Logan said when the song was over.

"Really? YES! When is it?" I said.

"In a few minutes," Logan said.

"Sweet! Kenny, you've got to jump with me!" I said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not jumping off of a bridge or whatever just for the hell of it!" Kendall said.

"That's okay," I said. Logan pulled into the place, and Logan and I met our instructor.

"So, who's jumping?" he asked. Logan and I raised our hands.

"Okay, so the two of you will go through the stuff, and the rest of you are moral support?" he asked. We all nodded.

**Time skip: about an hour and a half later**

Logan and I were at the top of the bungee jumping area with our harnesses on.

"Okay, Logan, you're first," the instructor guy said.

"I can do this and not die," Logan said. He stepped to the edge and jumped off after making sure he was attached to the wall. He came back up smiling and laughing.

"It's so cool! Such a rush!" Logan said.

"Okay, Krystye," the instructor guy said. I smiled, but as I tried to pull away from Kendall, he pulled me back in.

"Kendall, you can let go now," I said.

"I don't want to lose you," Kendall said.

"You aren't gonna lose me!" I said, prying Kendall off of me. I made sure I was attached to the wall before jumping off. I came back up, and I was laughing. I looked at Kendall, and he was clinging to James as if his life depended on it.

"That was so cool!" I said. Logan and I both jumped, and came back up laughing. Suddenly, Kendall clung to me.

"Please don't jump again," he said.

"Aww, look who's getting clingy," I said.

"I'm not getting clingy," Kendall said.

"Then prove it by getting off of me," I said. Kendall refused to move.

"Get off of me," I said again, pushing him off of me. I jumped again, and came back up shaking from the adrenaline rush.

"That was so awesome!" I said.

"Please, please, please, please don't jump again," Kendall said as he clung to me. I shoved him off so I could get my harness off. Logan did the same, and we left. Carlos drove the car because Logan and I were still shaking from the adrenaline, Kendall just wanted to cling to me, and we couldn't trust James behind the wheel again.

"I was so scared," Kendall said.

"You're overreacting," I said.

"No, I'm not," Kendall said into my ear.

"No sex in the backseat!" Logan said. I kicked his foot.

"Ow!" Logan complained.

"That didn't hurt," I said.

"You're right, it didn't," Logan said. I laughed a little. The adrenaline wore off, and Logan and I slowly stopped shaking.

"You guys are gonna kill yourselves with these stunts! You're worse than Carlos," James said.

"Oh, come on! He jumped off of the roof of the grocery store back in Minnesota! Krystye and I jumped off of a 300 ft bridge!" Logan said.

"Which proves my point," James said.

"Damn," Logan said when he realized his mistake, causing Kendall and I to laugh.

"I just love the adrenaline rush!" Krystye said.

"I knew that," James said.

"And it scares me," Kendall said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I live off the Big Time Rush!"


	4. Big Time Swagger

**HA! I spelled 'psychosomatic' correctly the first time! YES!**

**P.O.V.: Kendall Knight**

**Time skip: the next morning, around 11 AM**

Everyone was up except for Krystye and Logan. They had their adrenaline crash or whatever at 2 AM, so they're sleeping in. Gustavo wasn't ready for us yet, so he gave us a day off.

James was playing with a new video game Carlos had gotten him for his birthday. Carlos was outside playing with one of his birthday presents, a skateboard. We celebrated Carlos' birthday when we got back from the tour. I heard a bedroom door open and close. I looked to the twins' bedroom, and Krystye had woke up.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," I said.

"Hey, Kendall," she said hugging me. She sounded tired. James was on the floor, so I sat on the couch with my feet up. Krystye cuddled up to me. She rested her head on my chest.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep. Logie's snoring kept me up."

"It's okay. I can't hear Logan right now, so maybe you could…" I heard soft snoring, and realized that Krystye had fallen asleep.

"…do that. Okay then," I said, laying a hand on her back. Logan came in, as energized as ever.

"Dude, you need to work on fixing your snoring problem," I said.

"I snore?" Logan said.

"Yep."

"Why do you say I need to fix it? Could you hear it out here?" Logan asked.

"No, but it kept your sister up all night," I said, pointing to the sleeping girl.

"Oh… Yeah, I do need to fix that," Logan said. He patted Krystye's back lightly and went to the other end of the couch.

"Oh… OH! YES! I beat the game!" James said. I cleared my throat and gave him a warning glance. Krystye stirred, but didn't wake up, continuing with her much-needed nap. James mouthed his apologies.

Things went about like that for a while, until I fell asleep as well. I woke up a few hours later, and Krystye was awake.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Krystye," I said.

"You sure slept a while," Krystye said.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"A couple hours ago. I didn't want to leave you because this is nice," Krystye said, cuddling up to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She shifted to her face was next to mine, instead of next to my chest. We kissed.

"Hey, no sex on the couch!" Logan said. I kicked his thigh.

"OW!" Logan complained. He walked away, mumbling angrily under his breath and rubbing where I kicked.

"If you need me, I'll be with Camille," Logan said before leaving. James was asleep on the floor in front of the couch. Carlos had crashed by the dome hockey table. Krystye broke the kiss when my lungs started burning for air.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Krystye asked.

"Sure. Where to?" I asked.

"Anywhere but here," she said. That's when her phone rang.

"Hello? Okay, we'll be up there ASAP," Krystye said before hanging up.

"That was Gustavo. He wants all five of us at Rocque Records ASAP," Krystye said. She got off of me and woke Carlos. I woke James.

"Guys, we've got to go up to Rocque Records," I said.

"Logan's asleep in his room," James said before getting up and waking our sleeping bandmate. I drove us to the studio.

"Okay, guys, I have some things you all need to change about yourselves. Let's start with James! He's too self-centered! Carlos lacks direction! Logan needs more swagger! Krystye needs to stop being so vicious and mean. And Kendall needs to stop talking back to me!" Gustavo said.

"And Gustavo needs to take a-"

"Don't say it!" There was a bit of silence as I thought it over. My bandmates were practically begging me to not say it.

"…chill pill," I said finally. Gustavo looked as if steam was coming out of his ears.

"Steam… That's new," Krystye and Logan said.

"Okay, the weird twin thing has to stop!" James said.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Gustavo shouted. We all scrambled to leave.

"He's scary!" Logan said. He grabbed Krystye's shirt.

"And I wanna live!" he shouted. Krystye pushed him off.

"Well, I could take some anger management courses," Krystye said.

"I could focus more," Carlos said.

"I could put the mirror down every so often," James said.

"I could probably try to get some swagger," Logan said as we got back to the Palm Woods. He got on his laptop. After a few minutes, he gasped in happiness and surprise, then started typing wildly.

"Swagger App!" Logan said. He was waiting for something.

"What is a Swagger App?" I asked.

"It's an app for my phone that projects the best clothes, actions, and music to my phone so I can gain more swagger," Logan said. He then unplugged his phone from the computer.

"Done!" Logan said.

"HA! Swagger is not digital!" Krystye said.

"Oh, yes it is," Logan said, then changed clothes.

"Okay, so you look cool. But can you conquer the swagger walk?" James asked. Logan checked his phone.

"Strut at approximately 3 miles per hour, and cock head at a 45 degree angle," Logan said. He did just that down the hallway, and Krystye chased him, tripping over her feet. James chased him as well, also tripping over his feet.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

"Logie, you're not gonna…" I said as Logan started gathering followers. I suddenly felt cold and clammy, and started shivering. James started shivering too.

"Do you feel drained too?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said. We walked over to the lounge chairs and collapsed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Camille asked.

"It's Logan," I said.

"He's draining our swagger," James said. I coughed a little.

"So how is it bad if Logan gets some swagger?" Camille said. Logan walked past the door with girls all over him, gushing about him.

"That's it! We've got to get rid of Logie's swagger," Camille said. She got us to move to our apartment.

"Krystye! What happened?" Kendall asked when he saw me.

"Logan's draining our swagger," I said.

"It's all in your head," Kendall said.

"It is not," I said. Kendall rolled his eyes and helped me to the couch next to James, who was paler than I thought he could ever be.

"I'm gonna go and get away from the crazy," Kendall said. He kissed my forehead and left. Logan and his new crew came by the door, Logan entering, spinning, and closing the door. He spotted us.

"Whoa, what happened here? What's with the EKG?" Logan asked, taking his shades off.

"No, it's an SKG. Their swag counts are dangerously low," Camille said.

"As you grow stronger," James started.

"We grow weaker," I finished.

"You guys can have it back," Logan said. Our eyes widened.

"I don't even want the swagger! My pants are too tight, everyone keeps following me, and in all honesty, there's too much dancing," Logan said. He pulled out his phone and pressed a button.

"Swagger App, deleted," Logan said. James and I popped up, better than ever.

"I'm better now," James and I said before exchanging confused glances.

"That has to stop. Stop it! STOP IT!" we shouted before Camille knocked our heads together.

"Thanks Camille," we said.

"I'm better too," Logan said as he put a pocket protector on his jacket pocket.

"But you two do realize that your symptoms were psychosomatic," Logan said.

"And you do realize that I have no idea what that means," James said.

"It was all in our heads," I said.

"Oh…" And as if on cue, Kendall entered.

"The crazy is gone, right?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, the crazy is gone," Camille said. Kendall smiled and hugged me.

"You're crazy, Krystye," Kendall said.

"But that's why you love me, right?"

"Yes," Kendall said.

"We have to dance in the video for the cover song. Wanna practice the moves we were given?" I asked. James, Logan, and Camille moved the coffee table as Kendall nodded.

"Let's dance to the whole song, and when it gets to the part they choreographed, we do the choreography," Kendall said. I nodded in agreement. I grabbed the CD I was given and put it in a CD player. Logan hit play, and he and Camille were gonna dance too.

"Hannah Montana?" James asked.

"Griffin's choice, not mine!" I said. The music started, and I sang as Kendall and I danced. When the song was over, those in the apartment with us clapped as we kissed at the end.

"Amazing," Logan said.

"And they just said they want Kendall as your love interest?" James asked.

"Yeah, they said 'We want Kendall Knight to be your love interest in the video, because our target audience LOVES you two together,'" I said.

"That's really what they said?" Kendall asked, and I nodded. He hugged me.

"They also said they want Logan, James, and Carlos to be part of the extras, and Camille to play Kendall's girlfriend in the dance scene," I said.

"Really?" James, Logan, and Camille said in unison. I nodded.

"And Carlos is either gonna be Kendall's wingman or my other best friend in the video," I said.

"When do we start?" Logan asked.

"Tomorrow hopefully. We started shooting yesterday, got a break today, and we resume shooting tomorrow. I'm doing my glamour shots and the school dance scene tomorrow," I said.

"I thought we did the glamour shots yesterday," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but they want to do a re-take with a different outfit to see which one is better," I said. Kendall nodded in understanding.

"Okay, you may be the talented one, but I'm the smart one," Logan said.

"I'm the smart one!" I defended.

"No, I'm the smart one!"

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"No, you're the dumb one!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kendall and Camille shouted.

"You're both really smart," Camille said.

"And there's no way under our comprehension to prove which one's the smart one!" Kendall said.

"You're both the smart one!" they said together.

"Now make up, hug, get Carlos, and go do something," Kendall said.

"Sorry, bro."

"Sorry, sis." Logan and I hugged.

"We're not going bungee jumping again," I said.

"Agreed," I said.

"Let's just go to the pool," James said.

"Yeah!" we said, then went to the pool. Kendall and I shared a lounge chair as always.

"I got my swagger back," I said.

"Don't be silly. You never lost it."


	5. Big Time Proposal

**P.O.V.: James Diamond**

**Time skip: The next morning, around 11:30 AM**

Krystye said we didn't have to come in for a while, so I was in the lobby. Jo was nowhere to be found, so I relaxed a little, letting my guard down. Boy, was that a mistake.

"Hi, James!" Jo said.

"Well, you went insane," I said.

"Oh, well," Jo said. That's when she tried to kiss me. I grabbed a couch pillow and used it as a shield.

"I know I date lots of girls, but none of them are this crazy! Not even Krystye!" I said as I took off running.

"James! Come back!" Jo said, chasing me. She finally caught me in the same parking lot where Kendall and Krystye had a fight a while back. She grabbed my arm and pushed me against the dumpster.

"You're not gonna rape me, right?"

"No, don't be stupid."

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

I heard a scream coming from the parking lot. It sounded more like a karate yell than a scared yell. I grabbed Kendall's arm and ran out to see what it was. I saw Jo and James by the dumpster. James was fighting an overly persistent Jo off.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" James shouted.

"We do need him in top condition," Kendall said before we pulled Jo away from James.

"You need a padded room. Sadly we don't have one. If we did, Carlos would be in it. Back off of James!" Kendall said.

"Fine, just let me go!" Jo said. Kendall and I exchanged glances before letting Jo go.

"Fine, I'll leave James alone. For now. You will be mine," Jo said before leaving.

"I am suddenly scared and terrified," James said.

"You'll be fine," I said.

"But we're not your bodyguards," Kendall said before we left James. I looked at his face to see a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kendall said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. Now, I have something to ask you. Will you go to dinner with me tonight at eight?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I said.

"I'm sure you'll love it," Kendall said. We kissed.

"No sex in the lobby," Logan said as he and Camille passed us.

"Shut up, Logan!" Kendall and I shouted together. We went back to the apartment before realizing that we had filming for the music video. Kendall and I went to our rooms. I grabbed a pretty dress and folded it neatly before putting it in my bag. We gathered the rest of the band and Camille and piled into the car. Carlos drove, Camille sat by the passenger door, Logan sat between them, Kendall sat on the driver's side back, James sat on the other side, and I sat between them. We got to Rocque Records in due time.

"Ah, here's my main cast! Carlos, you are Krystye's other best friend, and Krystye's date to the dance. Kendall, you and Camille are dates to the dance, and you and Krystye are best friends that turn into something more. James and Logan, you are part of the extras that are at the dance. We have a bunch of people dressed in formal attire, so get to the extras dressing room to get changed. The rest of you, go to your own dressing rooms and get dressed," the director said. We did just as we were told.

"Okay, Krystye, your glamour shots are gonna be filmed first, so get in the one with the jeans," the director said. He left and I got dressed. The makeup artists came in and did my makeup and hair. I was rushed out to the set, which was just a black backdrop.

"Okay, just sing the song, and we'll cut the parts we don't want to use," the director said as the crew put a fan behind the camera so my hair would blow gently back. I finished that, and we were ready to film the dance scene after my outfit was changed.

"Okay, this is right before the bridge. Krystye will be onstage singing the bridge, and Kendall will notice. She's gonna lean down towards Kendall after 'now playing.' Then we'll cut to the dance scene, where you two are dancing. At the end, you two kiss. Let's get the stage scene first! Start with the chorus before, and go to one line after it. Action!" The director said. We went through a couple of takes, but we got it right after that. We finished all the filming at 7:30. Kendall and I changed into our date attire and walked to the restaurant. My dress was a purple one-strap dress that reached to mid-thigh. He was dressed in a t-shirt with our band's name on it, a grey jacket, and jeans. We went to a semi-formal restaurant much like the one James brought me to on my birthday in December, except for it was Italian food. We got our food, and I found something inedible in it. I took it out of my mouth. It was a ring!

"Krystyna Louisa Mitchell, I know we're not quite eighteen, but… Will you marry me?" Kendall asked. We had everyone's attention at that point.

"Kendall, yes!" I said, and we kissed after he put the ring on my finger. I heard applause from the surrounding public.

"Congratulations, Kendall Knight and Krystye Mitchell!" the maitre d' said. We finished our dinner and walked back to the Palm Woods. Carlos found us at the entrance.

"Hey, guys. Is that ring what I think it's for?" Carlos asked after noticing the ring on my left hand.

"I'm getting married," I said with a huge smile on my face. Carlos gasped and hugged me.

"Congratulations!" Carlos said before he and Kendall shared a man-hug.

"You can tell the whole Palm Woods if you want," Kendall said.

"Bitters, can I borrow your megaphone?" Carlos asked. He was handed a white megaphone.

"Krystye and Kendall are getting married!" Carlos said into the megaphone. There was lots of cheering as we walked to the elevator to get to our apartment. We entered the apartment to find Mama Knight at the counter cooking something.

"What's this I hear about my baby boy getting married?" she asked.

"Dang, news travels fast," I said.

"I asked Krystye to marry me and she said yes," Kendall said.

"It's true! When do you plan on getting married?" Mama Knight asked.

"Kendall's eighteenth birthday," I said.

"Oh, then it'll be legal," Mama Knight said, smiling.

"You're getting married?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Congratulations," James said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Logan shouted from his bedroom. He came out while on the phone.

"Camille, I know you're excited, but please don't burst my eardrum!" he said into the phone.

"Okay, Camille. I love you too, bye," Logan said before hanging up.

"You're getting married," Logan said when he spotted us. We nodded.

"I'm happy for you guys," Logan said, hugging me.

"Doesn't look like it," I said.

"Believe me, I am. It's something else," Logan said.

"What is it?"

"Our grandmother died," Logan said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Grandma Mitchell," Logan informed.

"No…"


	6. Big Time Music Video

**Warning: the f-bomb used three times this chapter in one sentence as a past-tense verb.**

**P.O.V.: Logan Mitchell**

"What do you mean Grandma Mitchell died? No, she's not dead, just in a coma. Yeah, that's it! She can't be dead! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Krystye shouted, grabbing my shirt. I pushed her off.

"Krystyna, she was a hundred and four!" I said.

"She can't be dead!" Krystye said in a deranged voice.

"She's in denial," I said to Kendall.

"Or she's terribly deranged," Kendall said.

"Hey, you're gonna marry her. Get used to it," I said.

"I'm willing to put up with it," Kendall said.

"Your choice," I said. Krystye was still freaking out. I grabbed her arm.

"Krystye! Calm down. We're gonna sing at the funeral over Skype like we did for James' grandma's funeral back in December," I said. She continued freaking out.

"Watch and learn, Kendall. You're gonna need this information later on," I said before I did something that always calmed her down. I grabbed her hand and ran circles on the inside of her palm. It's worked since we were kids. She sighed and her eyes closed for a second. She opened them and was smiling, a calm look on her face.

"Thanks, Logan," she said, her voice calmer than ever.

"Now don't use that too much or she'll think you're trying to control her. Only use that if she's freaking out and won't stop," I said. Kendall nodded.

"Okay, the funeral's on Saturday. We're gonna sing the same song we sang for Grammy Diamond's funeral," I said. Krystye was about to break down into tears.

"You got this, Kendall," I said before sitting on the couch. Krystye sobbed into Kendall's shoulder as he comforted his fiancé.

**Time skip: a couple of hours later**

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

Krystye had left with Camille and Jo (who loved planning weddings and had gone down from her craziness for a while) to pick out a wedding dress and plan their bachelorette party.

"Dude, Krystye's having a bachelorette party. We've got to have a bachelor party for you, dude!" James said.

"Dude, that's a great idea!" Carlos said.

"You're not taking me to a-"

"No, dude! We're WAY more modest than that!" James said.

"Good, because I'm not going somewhere to-"

"Dude, relax. We're probably gonna have a party with the Palm Woods residents!" Carlos said.

"So we can become the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood!" James said.

"You said Hollywood twice," Logan said.

"You bet I did," James said.

"Okay, but no alcohol because we're not 21!" I said.

"Deal," James said.

"And my mom has to supervise!" I continued.

"Deal," Carlos said.

"Okay, then, let's get to planning. Kendall, get out," James said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because you aren't supposed to know what the activities are, Kendall," Logan said.

"Before I leave, I want to say… Logan, wanna be my best man?" I asked.

"Dude, sure!" Logan said.

"Why'd you pick him?" James whined.

"Dude, he's my fiancé's twin brother. It only makes sense. You two can be groomsmen," I said before leaving. I heard a shout of 'YES' coming from inside. I smiled and walked to the lobby. Camille spotted me.

"KENDALL! Get out of here! You can't be here!" Camille said. I ran out the door to the pool.

"Dude, I hear you're getting married! Can I play the wedding march at the ceremony?" Guitar Dude asked.

"Yeah, dude. I don't think my fiancé will hate it," I said.

"Awesome!" Guitar Dude said before playing the wedding march on his guitar.

"Dude, save it for New Year's Day," I said.

Oh yeah, I was born on New Year's Eve, so that's when I turn eighteen, in turn making that the day of the wedding.

I saw Katie resurfacing from under the pool.

"Hey, Katie. Wanna do me a favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"Will you be the flower girl for my wedding? You're the youngest girl I know," I said.

"Sure, I'll be flower girl. If Tyler can be the ring bearer," Katie said.

"Sure," I said.

"Yo Tyler! You're the ring bearer at the Krysdall wedding!" Katie shouted.

"Thanks Katie and Kendall!" Tyler shouted.

"He really wanted to be a ring bearer while he was still young," Katie said.

"Glad I could be of service," I said. Tyler walked up to me.

"Thanks, dude. When's the wedding?" Tyler asked.

"New Year's Eve," I answered.

"Nice," Tyler said before running off.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

"This dress is perfect!" Jo said.

"Okay, there are two things wrong with this dress. It costs three hundred bucks, and it's white. I can't have white! I am not pure!" I complained.

"The white dress symbolizes purity!" Camille said.

"Camille, I fucked James, I fucked Carlos, and I fucked Kendall!" I said.

"Okay, white is a no-no," Camille said.

"Should we use place cards?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but we're not doing assigned seating. I say have all of the place cards at a table at the entrance, everyone finds theirs, and sit wherever they want," I said.

"Okay, that works," Jo said, writing something in a notebook.

"It's pretty obvious you guys are gonna be my bridesmaids," I said.

"Really?" Camille said.

"Yep. Kendall wants to ask Logan to be his best man and the rest of the band to be groomsmen. He also wants Katie to be the flower girl," I informed.

"Well, we have about five months to plan this wedding. It's on Kendall's birthday, right?" Jo asked.

"Yep, New Year's Eve," I said.

"Okay, so we have five months," Camille said.

"Think about your dress!" Jo said, shoving a catalogue into my hands.

"I'm going to a thrift store to buy my dress. They're usually no more than a hundred bucks," I said, standing up.

"Okay, then. Just inspect every aspect of the dress before you buy it! You have money, right?" Jo asked.

"I have two hundred bucks," I said, holding up my wallet.

"Good," Camille said as we all stood up and left for the nearest thrift store.

"Wanna have BTR play at your wedding?" Camille asked.

"Both the bride and the groom are in BTR, Cami," Jo said.

"Exactly. It should be a lovey-dovey song, and Kendall and Krystye are singing to each other!" Jo said.

"We'll have to ask the guys," I said.

"Second choice?" Jo asked.

"If BTR can't play at the wedding because they're the wedding party, then I don't want a band to play," I said.

"Okay, we're here," Camille said. I looked at the sign to see 'Thrift Store' written in neon letters. We walked in and went straight to the wedding dresses.

"What size are you, Krystye?" Camille asked.

"10," I said.

"Dang, girl, you're tiny," Jo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," Jo said. We looked through dresses.

"Nothing here that's not white," Camille said.

"I'll wear white if my veil is a different color," I said.

"Okay, then… Here's something! You like?" Camille said as she pulled a dress from the hanger. She held it to my tall figure.

"I like it," Jo said.

"I like it!" I said.

"Go try it on," Camille said, rushing me to a dressing room.

"Keep an eye out for Kendall," I said. The dress was strapless white with little beads running down it in curls on the bodice. The skirt of it was poufy and would make me look like a princess. I tried on the dress, and it fit perfectly. Luckily, I was wearing my strapless surfer top, so I had my strapless bra on. I stepped out of the dressing room, and Jo and Camille loved it.

"That's your dress!" Jo and Camille said. I went back into the dressing room and took the dress off. I bought the dress, which cost 100 bucks, and put it in a black garment bag to put it in my closet. We entered the apartment to see James, Carlos, and Logan hanging out in the living room.

"Well, if it isn't the bride-to-be!" Carlos said.

"I just bought my wedding dress," I said.

"Can we see?" James asked, causing the other two to nod their heads.

"Can I see too?" Mama Knight asked.

"Yes, you can all see. Jo, watch the door for Kendall," I said. I opened the garment bag, revealing the dress.

"It's beautiful!" Mama Knight said.

"You're gonna look great," Logan said. I closed the garment bag and went to put it in my side of the closet.

"So, who's gonna 'give me away' since my dad isn't here?" I asked.

"I could do it, then join Kendall as best man," Logan said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said as Jo wrote this in a notebook.

"Okay, we need to work on the funeral music. Someone get Kendall," I said. James went to get him as Carlos went to get Kendall's guitar. Kendall came in with James a minute later.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, hugging me from behind.

"Where were you, handsome?" I asked.

"The pool asking Katie if she wanted to be flower girl. She said yes, and we have a ring bearer," Kendall said.

"Who?"

"Tyler," he answered.

"Sounds good," I said.

"We need to work on the funeral song. We're doing More Than a Band," Logan said.

"Okay, I need my guitar," Kendall said, letting me go. Carlos handed Kendall his guitar. We played the song through a couple of times. We smiled as we finished the song.

"The funeral is on Saturday, in three days. Once we finish that, we can go all-out on the wedding and the bachelor and bachelorette parties," Logan said.

"Okay. Meanwhile, I need my Kenny to console me," I said, going over to Kendall as he put his guitar down. We made out for a half hour before we were startled.

"Guys, we need to do some stuff," Logan said.

"Okay, Killjoy," I said, causing Kendall to laugh.

"Like what, future brother-in-law?" Kendall said.

"Gustavo wants to run a few songs," Logan said.

"Okay, let's go," Kendall said after I stood up. He stood and we went to the car to drive to Rocque Records.

"So, I hear Kendall and Krystye are getting married! Congratulations! Now let's run Music Sounds Better With U!" Gustavo said. We ran the song, and Gustavo loved it.

"Great job! Now the reason I called you guys here is to view the new If We Were a Movie music video!" Gustavo said. We cheered. Gustavo wheeled in the same screen we used for the Skype convo at Grammy Diamond's funeral. Gustavo hit a button, and the video played. It started with a small scene without music with Kendall and I talking.

"_So, Kendall… What's the slope for y=3x+4?" I asked in the video._

"_Three," Kendall said in the video._

"_Thanks," I said, writing something down._

"_So, have you met my new girlfriend Danielle?" Kendall asked._

"_Yeah, I have."_

"_You have no idea how pretty she is, and how great her kisses are… She and I are going to the upcoming Homecoming dance," Kendall said._

"_I'm going with Carlos," I said._

"_Are you dating him?" Kendall asked._

"_No," I said, a sad look on my face._

_That's when the music started. It went to a glamour shot, then back to the bedroom scene. It then showed Carlos and I talking in a school hallway. I looked sad, and Carlos put a hand on my back. It went to a glamour shot, then to the school dance scene. Kendall was kissing Camille (Danielle), and I jumped onstage and sang. Kendall was in the front by the stage and I leaned down to sing to him. After that, Kendall said goodbye to Camille and danced with me. He and I kissed right before the song started fading. The kiss lasted until the video finally faded to black._

"WHOOO!" We all cheered.

"We're gonna release it to MTV, VH1, and all of the other music channels. So, can I be in the wedding?" Gustavo asked.

"You can be a groomsman," Kendall said.

"And Kelly can be a bridesmaid!" I said.

"I'd love to," both said. Kendall and I smiled.

"I knew you guys would say that," I said.

"Go back to the Palm Woods. Don't forget that music comes first, then wedding," Kelly said.

"We totally understand," Kendall said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Dude, we've got to plan your bachelor party! Have fun!" James said to Kendall as he, Carlos, and Logan left.

"Camille and Jo are probably planning my bachelorette party," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, that night's probably gonna suck. A lot," Kendall said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I won't be with you," Kendall said.

"Aww," I said.

"Guys, you might want to go now," Kelly said.

"Right, sorry," Kendall and I said as we left.

"I really want to see your dress," Kendall said when we got to the Palm Woods lobby.

"Uh-uh! Nope! It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding!" I said. Kendall pouted.

"Not gonna work on me," I said. Kendall cursed under his breath.

"You're not seeing that dress until December 31 and that's final!"


	7. Big Time Hockey

**Time skip: The next morning, around 9 AM**

**P.O.V.: Kendall Knight**

"Can we-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Let me think about it. No."

"But-"

"No."

"Can we-"

"No."

"Krystye!"

"No."

"You're torturing me here!"

"Now that you put it that way… No."

"Krystye!"

"No, Kendall."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're teasing me!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"You're enjoying this too much!"

"The answer's still no."

What were we fighting about? It sure sounded like she was withholding sex, huh? Actually, I'm practically begging her to let me see the dress and she's caught on superstition. I was on my knees, practically begging. She was being as stubborn as me, so this is gonna last a while.

"Please? I-I'll…"

"No."

"I'll show you the best time ever!"

"You can still do that, even though the answer's still no."

"Please?"

"KENDALL KNIGHT I SAID NO!" she shouted. I whimpered, pretending that tears were coming to my eyes.

"But you can still show me that best time ever," she said.

"Anything for my future Mrs. Knight," I said, standing to my feet with a cocky smirk on my face.

"Dude, you're a sucker! That was funny watching you beg, though," James said. I ignored him and kissed my bride-to-be.

"You're gonna have a brother-in-law," Krystye teased.

"You're gonna have a sister-in-law," I teased.

"Let's get to that best time ever," Krystye said seductively.

"Quit having eye sex!" James complained. **(A/N: funniest line I ever came up with. XD)**

"Oh, shut up. He and I are gonna be married in December anyways," Krystye said.

"Don't worry about what clothes you wear. They'll be coming off soon anyways," I whispered into Krystye's ear, and she giggled.

"That's it, I'm leaving," James said, throwing down his magazine and leaving the apartment. We now had the apartment to ourselves. I led Krystye to her bedroom and shut the door, her lips attacking mine.

**Scene omitted.**

"That really was the best time ever," Krystye said as she fixed her hair and clothes with a straightening iron (not on her clothes.)

"Better than in a car, huh?" I said as I fixed my clothes.

"Yeah," she said. We kissed before I felt the straightening iron about to burn me. I moved it before it could.

"Oh, sorry, Kendall," Krystye said.

"It's okay, it didn't burn me," I said. I unplugged the smoldering appliance and placed it on the granite sink.

"Wanna go somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah," Krystye said before we left the room. The apartment was still empty, so we just walked out to the lobby.

"Well, if it isn't the engaged couple," Bitters said.

"Hey, Bitters," Krystye said.

"I just want to congratulate you on finding love so early," Bitters said.

"Thanks, Mr. Bitters," I said.

"I'm 39 and I still haven't found a wife," Mr. Bitters said.

"You'll find one," Krystye said.

"She means what she says," I said. We left to the pool.

"Dude, how does this sound?" Guitar Dude asked before playing the wedding march on his guitar.

"I love it!" I said.

"That's the version you should play," Krystye said.

"Thanks, guys," Guitar Dude said before we walked away.

"We need to get you a garter! Does this fit?" Camille said before grabbing my foot and sliding an elastic band onto Krystye's leg.

"Yeah, it fits, now get it off me!" Krystye said before Camille pulled it off.

"The blue garter is a yes," Camille said.

"They're working on wedding details," Krystye said.

"Oh. Well, I get to remove that after the big kiss," I said. Krystye blushed and I laughed a little.

"Well, we can relax while the others plan the moment that'll make our whole lives complete," Krystye said.

"While preparing for…" I trailed off, hoping she knew what I meant, but not wanting to make her cry. A moment of silence followed.

"I know, Kendall," she said finally. Her voice sounded sad and reserved. I gave her a comforting hug.

"It'll be okay, Krystye," I said softly. Her engagement ring brushed lightly against my arm and I smiled.

"I can't wait for our wedding day."

**Time skip: the next day around noon**

"Dogs, I'm sure you know that you're singing at Logan and Krystye's grandmother's funeral over Skype. That funeral is tomorrow. So, run the song you're gonna sing," Gustavo said. I grabbed an acoustic guitar. We ran through the song a few times.

"You're doing great. We'll play that song at the funeral over Skype. I'm sure someone there is a fan of yours!" Kelly said.

"And don't forget to promote the album," Gustavo said.

"It's my grandma's funeral and you want us to promote our album? Isn't that kinda shallow?" Logan asked.

"The song you're singing is on that album, so if they want to hear it again, they just have to buy the album in stores or online," Gustavo said.

"Oh, well that sounds… whatever," Logan said.

"Great, now let's run through this new song, called Love Me Love Me. Here's the music," Gustavo said as Kelly handed out the music.

"Sounds interesting," I said.

"Let's run it!" Gustavo said.

_All: Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I know you're ready to go<em>  
><em>I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_Jaw drop, heart stop, the eye lock_  
><em>I must be dreaming, don't hit the alarm clock<em>  
><em>Under the lights, coming alive, she thriller tonight<em>

_Ay ay ay_

_One dance, two dance is not enough_  
><em>You got that glow on the dot so I'm not giving up<em>  
><em>I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic<em>  
><em>Why you try to hide it, hide it?<em>

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I know you're ready to go<em>  
><em>Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me<em>  
><em>Don't leave me out on the floor<em>

_I'm saying woah_  
><em>Don't tell me no<em>

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_I'm I'm ready to go_

_Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me_  
><em>Love me love me, lo-love me<em>  
><em>I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_Can't stop, won't stop, we party rock_  
><em>You got that rhythm, lips sweet like Betty Crocker<em>  
><em>So call a doctor<em>  
><em>Cause someone needs to take your temperature, you're getting hotter<em>

_Under the lights, coming alive, she thriller tonight_  
><em>I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic<em>  
><em>Why you try to hide it, hide it?<em>

_When I rock, you roll_  
><em>You're losing control<em>  
><em>And if you got that feeling, throw your hands up in the air<em>

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I know you're ready to go<em>  
><em>Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me<em>  
><em>Don't leave me out on the floor<em>

_I'm saying woah_  
><em>Don't tell me no<em>

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_I'm I'm ready to go_

_You be Juliet, I'll be Romeo_  
><em>What you waiting for you know you wanna go<em>  
><em>Don't say goodbye cause we just said hello<em>  
><em>Say your gonna love me girl cause I need to know<em>

_Ready? Go_

_[x14]_

_Ready? Go_

_[x14]_

_Let's do this_

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I know you're ready to go<em>  
><em>Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me<em>  
><em>Don't leave me out on the floor<em>

_I'm saying woah_  
><em>Don't tell me no<em>

_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_I'm I'm ready to go_

_Love me, love me, lo-love me lo-love me_  
><em>Love me, love me, lo-love me<em>  
><em>I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me_  
><em>Love me love me, lo-love me<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go<em>

_I'm ready to go_

"That was good!" Gustavo said.

"You guys did great!" Kelly said.

"You can go now. I've got songs to write," Gustavo said. Kelly seemed to remember something because she called us back a few seconds later.

"Wait! I just remembered something! Camille asked me if BTR can play at the Krysdall wedding! I said maybe because the bride and groom are both in the band. Would you be comfortable with that, guys?" Kelly asked.

"Totally, I would jump at the chance. Camille and Jo want Kendall and me to sing to each other also," Krystye said.

"Great! We're working on a song for that!" Kelly said before waving us away. We left.

"What a day," I said.

"You can say that again," Krystye said.

"What a day," I said, causing Krystye to laugh.

"You're funny," Krystye said.

"I can't wait until December," I said.

"I can't wait," Krystye said.

"You're sweet."

"So are you." Krystye and I kissed.

"No sex by the pool," Logan said. Krystye grabbed a rock from her pocket and chucked it at him. It barely missed, as he dodged the projectile.

"HA!"

"Oh, Logie. I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too," Krystye said in a bored tone. Logan stuck his tongue out at Krystye.

"What a comeback!" Krystye said smiling before Logan chucked the rock back at Krystye, who dodged it.

"Okay, enough with the rocks! You could seriously hurt somebody! Krystye, give me the rocks," I said. I was handed three rocks.

"All of them," I said. She sighed and gave me two more.

"Spread 'em," I said. Krystye put her arms straight out. I gently patted her down, and found a rock in her bra. I reached in and grabbed it.

"Really?" I said. I finished patting her down, and she was free of the rocks.

"No more chucking rocks at your brother," I said.

"Yes, Kendall," she said.

"Now come here," I said. She hugged me.

"You sounded like my dad when he'd scold me," she said.

"Seriously, no more rocks," I said.

"Okay, Kendall," she said. She never looked as innocent as she did right now. We walked back to the apartment to find James and Carlos locked in a heated battle to prove who's the ultimate! Really they were just playing video games.

"Oh! OH! YES! I win!" Carlos said.

"NO! Carlos!" James shouted.

"I win, I win!" Carlos said in a singsong manner.

"Hey, guys," Krystye said.

"Hey, Krystye," James and Carlos said.

"Who wants to go to the ice rink?" Krystye asked.

"Yeah!" Carlos said.

"I'm game," James said.

"Get your equipment, boys," Krystye said, going to hers and Logan's room. She came out a minute later with two pairs of skates.

"Carlos, get mine?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude!" Carlos said before coming out with two pairs of skates, tossing one pair to me. We gathered our hockey sticks, pucks and helmets and went to get Logan. We went to the local ice rink and got our stuff on. We went to an empty space and set up the game.

**P.O.V. change: Third Person**

"Okay, How about Krystye and Kendall against James and Carlos and I ref?" Logan said.

"Sounds good," Krystye said.

"I still think it's cool that you love hockey," Kendall said.

"Rock paper scissors? Winner plays goalie?" Krystye said.

"Okay," Kendall said. Kendall won, so he had to play goalie. James and Carlos chose Carlos as their goalie.

"Okay, and let's play! First to five goals wins!" Logan said, getting the puck to the middle. James and Krystye stood on each side of the center, waiting for the okay to go. Logan gave the okay, and both tried to hit the puck. It went towards the goal Carlos was guarding, and Krystye skated towards it, effectively keeping it from James. James skated after her, trying to get the puck from her. He body checked her with his hip and stole the puck, bringing it towards Kendall. Krystye shook off the check and skated towards James, attempting to steal the puck. James made a shot, and Kendall failed to block it.

"Goal to James and Carlos!" Logan shouted. The puck was quickly returned to play, and it went towards Carlos' goal again. James went after it, but Krystye body checked him and hit the puck to the goal. Carlos managed to block it, but Krystye hit it again, and Carlos failed to block it that time.

"Goal to Krystye and Kendall!" Logan shouted. The puck was returned to play.

In the end of that game, the score was 4-4. Krystye and James were in another face-off. Krystye hit the puck while James was distracted, and moved the puck from the center of the rink to near the goal. She waited a second, becoming aware of her surroundings, and saw James about to body check her. She moved out of the way and he slammed into the side.

"Good thing we're wearing cages," Krystye said before hitting the puck towards the goal. Carlos almost blocked it, but it escaped his grasp.

"Krystye and Kendall win!" Logan shouted. Krystye and Kendall skated towards each other and hugged. They moved the helmet cages and kissed.

"Guys, it's getting late. We need to get home," Logan said. We all got out of our gear and into the normal clothes underneath.

"That was an epic game," James said.

"Yeah, it was! I liked seeing you two fight it out," Carlos said.

"It was an eventful day," Kendall said.

"I had fun," Krystye said.

"Uh, Krystye…" Logan said. Krystye's arm was slowly bleeding and Logan had just noticed it.

"What?"

"You're bleeding," Logan said grabbing hold of her hand and examining the arm wound.

"Oh, man. James, you idiot!" Krystye said.

"It wasn't me!" James said.

"You body checked me like six times!" Krystye said.

"Yeah, you did," Kendall said.

"You body checked me a bunch of times too," James said.

"Oh, boo-hoo!" Krystye mocked.

"I can fix this," Logan said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few band-aids. He put two band-aids on the wound, and he smiled.

"You're fixed," Logan said finally.

"Okay," Krystye said.

"It's good that my baby's okay," Kendall said, kissing his fiancé on the forehead.

"I think it's cool that we won," Krystye said, smiling.

"Yeah, the looks on their faces were priceless," Kendall said.

"We're right here!" James and Carlos complained.

"We don't care," Krystye and Kendall said, both smiling and lost in each other's eyes.

"Of course. They're staring into each other's eyes again," James complained.

"I think it's cute," Carlos said.

"I can't wait until December."


	8. Big Time Mitchell

**Time skip: The next day around 2 PM**

**P.O.V.: James**

"Hey, Logan, wanna help me rehearse for an audition? I finally took a break from planning your sister's wedding," Camille asked.

"I'm so sorry, I can't. Gustavo wants us to write songs for the album," Logan said.

"Aww. It's about a robot princess that falls in love with a hair-model prince," Camille said.

"I'd love to help you," I said.

"Thanks, James," Camille said.

"Okay, see you. I'll be in the park thinking," Logan said before grabbing his paper and leaving.

"Just give me an hour to absorb the script," I said, and Camille handed me a copy of the script.

An hour later, Camille and I met in the living room of my apartment.

"But I can't love you because I'm… a robot," Camille said.

"If it is forbidden, then why were you programmed to love?" I asked.

"Oh, no! There's a bomb!" Camille said, pointing to a pillow with a watch tied around it. I simply picked it up and threw it.

"The bomb explosion throws us into each other's arms," Camille said, and we hugged. We looked into each other's eyes and kissed quickly, like the script said. But then we kissed again, this time more deeply. I then noticed what we were doing and jumped back.

"What did we do?" I asked frantically.

"We kissed, like the script said," Camille said.

"Not that second one!" I shouted. Camille gasped.

"We have to tell Logan," Camille said.

"No, you see that is a bad idea because then he'd know about it," I said.

"James, don't be stupid," Camille said.

"I'm not gonna tell him," I said. She suddenly broke into tears.

"Please don't make me tell him! I don't think I could handle the guilt!" Camille cried.

"O-okay, I'll tell him!" I said. Camille broke out of her tears.

"Thanks, James," she said, then pushed me out to the pool area, where Logan was.

"Oh, hey, Logan, old buddy," I said.

"Oh, hey, James," Logan said, looking up from his writing.

"So, there's something important I need to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Okay, I k… I ki… I… used your toothbrush!" I said finally.

"What?" Logan said.

"I'm so sorry, dude," I said, going along with what I said.

"It's okay, man," Logan said, and I walked away.

**P.O.V. change: Logan**

Camille then walked up to me.

"Hey, I saw you talking to James just now," Camille said.

"Yeah, and he told me something weird. But if he wants to put his mouth on something old, then he can. I was gonna dump it anyway," I said.

"Well, if you were gonna dump me anyway, then I shouldn't tell you that James and I kissed!" Camille said.

"What? You and James kissed?" I said.

"Dude, we got caught up in the acting! There was a bomb!" James defended. I raised my fist, about to hit him in the face, and he cringed back. But I couldn't bring myself to it. I dropped my fist.

"Man… I just need some time to think about this," I said, walking away. I literally ran into Krystye in the lobby, and we were both knocked to the floor.

"Ow… Logan?" Krystye said.

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"Aww, big bro, what's wrong?" Krystye asked.

"Camille cheated on me," I said.

"Aww. Are you gonna cry, because I'll let you," Krystye said.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna cry," I said, letting the stray tears fall. Krystye crawled over to me and hugged me.

"Just cry it out, Logie," Krystye said calmly. We sat on the lobby floor like that for a good half hour.

"What do I do? I've never been cheated on before," I asked.

"Who did she cheat on you with?" Krystye asked.

"James," I said.

"Forgiveness is the only answer. If you forgive and forget, then it can't come back and bite anyone in the butt, and you'll feel better in the long run," Krystye said.

"So I should just forgive them?" I asked.

"Yes. Remember back on tour when I could have swore Kendall was cheating on me with one of our fans? I forgave him after a few minutes. Go up to James and Camille and forgive them," Krystye said.

"You know what? I think I will. Thanks, little sis," I said, getting up and looking for James and Camille.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye **

Logan's doing the right thing. Forgiveness is always the answer. As I was thinking, Kendall tripped over me.

"Ow," Kendall said as he sat up.

"You okay, baby?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry for you tripping over me," I said.

"It's okay. Better than tripping over my own feet," Kendall said. We crawled to a couch and sat down in front of it.

"So, why are you on the floor?" Kendall asked.

"I ran into Logan, and haven't gotten up yet. I've been on the floor for over half an hour," I said.

"Dare I ask why," Kendall said.

"Camille cheated on him with James, and I let him cry on my shoulder," I said, motioning to the wet spot on my grey v-neck.

"Wow. Even I never took that hard," Kendall said.

"Remember how we got together?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, we cheated on James and Jo…" Kendall trailed off.

"And now Jo has gone NUTS!" I said.

"Yep. Poor James," Kendall said.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" James shouted as he ran from Jo.

"You will be mine!" Jo shouted as she chased the boy. Kendall and I laughed at their expense.

"I love this place," I said before Kendall and I kissed.

"The funeral's today, Krystye," Kendall said.

"Oh, yeah! You get Logie and Jamie, I'll get Carlitos," I said. We split up. I found Carlos at the pool, trying to talk to the Jennifers.

"Carlitos, come on. Let's go," I said, grabbing Carlos by the arm and pulling him towards the car, where I saw James, Logan, and Kendall already in the car. I put Carlos in the driver's seat and me right behind him, next to Kendall. We drove to Rocque Records and got ready for the funeral. Gustavo and Kelly wheeled in the Skype setup, and my mom asked for the chat. Kelly accepted it, and the burial site showed up on the screen.

"Hey, kids!" Mom said.

"Hi, mom!" Logan and I said.

"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell," the rest of the guys said.

"What song are you singing today?" Mom asked.

"More Than a Band," I answered.

"That's a great song! I bought a copy of your album, and it's really good! Gertrude loves it!" Mom said. Gertrude is mine and Logan's little sister. She's 13, and named after our Grandma Mitchell, the one whose funeral is today.

"Thanks, mom," Logan and I said.

"I see you're still saying things together," Mom said.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, sorry. Well, the funeral's about to start," Mom said before waving and going to her seat.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life and mourn the loss of Gertrude Candace Mitchell. She was mother to one and grandmother to three. May Krystyna and Hortense continue to experience success in their career choice, even without their grandmother. May Gertrude Marie be able to cope with this loss well. May Joanna and her husband continue to live their lives. And now, a performance from the twins' band, Big Time Rush!" the pastor of Grandma Mitchell's church said. We sang More Than a Band.

"It is now we lay Gertrude to rest," he said, then the casket was lowered into the ground.

"Hey, mom, have you been told the great news?" I said.

"I don't think so. What is it, Krystye?" Mom asked.

"I'm getting married!" I said.

"Really? That's great! Who's the lucky man?" Mom asked. I grabbed Kendall's arm.

"Kendall," I said.

"Oh, that's great! Honey, your oldest daughter's getting married!" Mom called to my dad. He came onscreen.

"Hey, Krystye! Hey, Hortense!" Dad said.

"Dad, stop calling me Hortense!" Logan complained.

"Sorry, Logan. So, you're getting married? When's the wedding?" Dad asked.

"New Year's Eve," I said.

"I'd love to be there to give you away, but I can't," Dad said.

"Yeah, your father and I are kinda running tight on funds," Mom said.

"That's okay. Logan's gonna take your spot," I said.

"Okay. Kendall, you better treat my daughter right. It'll be your hide if you hurt my little angel!" Dad said.

"Mr. Mitchell, I promise that no intentional harm will come to your daughter," Kendall said.

"Do we have your blessing, Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, cupcake, you have my blessing," Dad said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I said. I blew him a kiss, and the chat ended.

"Today ended well," Kendall said.

"Yes, it did," I said. We hugged then kissed.

"Can't wait for December," I said.

"Neither can I, Krystye. Neither can I."


	9. Big Time Party

**Time skip: December 29, 2011**

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

The wedding is in two days. I am now eighteen years old. Kendall and I went on a date, as our last date before the wedding. Camille and Jo were scrambling to finish planning the bachelorette party, and James, Logan, and Carlos were scrambling to finish planning Kendall's bachelor party.

"I can't wait until the wedding," I said.

"Neither can I. How you avoided Bridezilla is beyond me," Kendall said.

"Same here," I said.

_Flashback: Third Person P.O.V._

"_I said I wanted salads with ranch dressing, not raspberry vinaigrette!"_

"_I said NO halibut! NO fish whatsoever! I hate fish and so does Kendall!"_

"_I said lilies, not roses!"_

"_What idiot said pink? I specifically said green!"_

_End flashback_

"Yeah, I totally kept my cool," I said finally.

"Well, that's good," Kendall said.

We were at the beach. I loved the California weather in winter. Way better than Minnesota, that's for sure. I was wearing my purple bikini with a green one of those tie-on beach skirt-things. Kendall and I were in the water, splashing each other and laughing.

"I'm gonna miss you tomorrow," Kendall said.

"Why is that?"

"Because of the bachelor party."

"Please promise me there will be no strippers or alcohol."

"I promise. As a matter of fact, I told James that those two things are not allowed."

"Good. I don't want you hung over or in jail on our wedding day."

"Don't worry, I won't be."

"Good."

**Time skip: the next day, around 9 PM**

**P.O.V. change: Third Person**

"Kendall, you better have fun at that bachelor party!" Krystye said to her fiancé.

"Krystye, you better have fun at that bachelorette party!" Kendall said to his fiancé.

"I will," both said before Camille pulled Krystye to the girls' party and James pulled Kendall to the boys' party.

At the girls' party, there were only girls, nothing inappropriate, just a girls' night out. Camille and Jo were setting out a full punch bowl and a few tall stacks of paper cups. The blonde Jennifer placed a trash can at the end of the table.

"Jennifer?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. I love weddings, especially lavish ones like what you're gonna throw for Krysdall," the blonde Jennifer said.

"Yeah, it's so lavish, we spent five months planning it," Jo said.

"Yeah, I heard Bridezilla freaking out back in September," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, we accidentally ordered roses, not lilies," Camille said.

"She's crazy," the black-haired Jennifer said.

"And insane," the curly-haired Jennifer said.

"Aren't those the same?" the blonde Jennifer said.

"Anyways, enjoy the party!" Jo said before the Jennifers walked away.

"I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow!" Camille said.

"Yep, and I've seen Logan's outfit. He's gonna look great," Jo said.

"Yeah, he always does," Camille replied.

"Just think: it's all because of Krystye's advice that you two are still together," Jo said.

"Okay, enough about me. It's not like I'm getting married tomorrow. Krystye is. And she needs to enjoy her final night of unmarriedness," Camille said.

"That's not a word."

"Don't care."

"Girls, I'm just having so much FUN!" Krystye said. She was bouncing on her feet.

"Sugar high?" Jo asked.

"Yep!" Krystye said. She strapped on some moon shoes and bounced around the place.

"Where'd she get those?" Camille asked.

"Kendall gave them to her for their anniversary," Jo replied.

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah, the day after Christmas was the day they got together."

"Oh, yeah. I remember how heartbroken you were," Camille said.

"Not helping, Camille," Jo said.

"Sorry."

"But James Diamond will be mine," Jo said.

"Jo, you've been after him for a year now! Relax and stop that!" Camille said.

"He wants me, he just doesn't know it," Jo said.

"Jo, enough about James Diamond. He isn't here anyways, so enough about him! He's at Kendall's bachelor party!" Camille said.

At the boys' party, it was about the same as the girls' party, only a little wilder.

"We are so the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood," James said to Carlos.

"Yeah, dude! This party is SICK!" Carlos said.

"Yeah!" James said.

"And you don't have Jo after you," Logan said.

"Dude, the only thing missing is… what?" Kendall slurred. James sighed in anger and slammed his glass into a table.

"Okay, who the hell spiked the punch?" James shouted.

"Dude, nobody's gonna talk," Logan said.

"Ugh, fine. But because of somebody spiking it, the groom is mildly drunk. Carlos, go to our apartment and get the boxes labeled backup soda," James said. Carlos went to do so.

"You anticipated this?" Logan asked.

"Actually, I anticipated running out of punch, not someone spiking it," James said with a groan. He went over to the punch bowl. He put some in a cup and sniffed it. He handed it to Logan.

"Dude, sniff that to see if there's anything in it besides fruit punch," James said. Logan groaned and sniffed the liquid.

"Dude, I don't smell anything," Logan said finally.

"Oh, wait, there it is," Logan said, cringing back from the cup.

"Dammit!" James cursed. Carlos came back with four 12-packs of soda.

"Dude, need help with that?" Logan asked.

"Please," Carlos said. Logan took two of the boxes.

"Thanks, man," Carlos said. The two put the sodas on the table after James removed the punch bowl. James poured the contents out into the grass, then went to a corner. He grabbed the mini-fridge they had bought, checked inside to make sure nothing was in it, and then put it on the table. He and Logan stocked the fridge with the sodas.

"They can't be spiked now," James said. Kendall was only buzzed, so he was fine.

"Hey, James, dude, this party is pretty cool," Kendall said.

"I see you're out of a stupor," James said.

"Yeah. What happened the past few minutes?"

"Nothing important."

"Oh, okay," Kendall said. Logan had a hand on his chest, and a frantic expression on his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" James asked.

"My necklace is gone!" Logan said.

"Did you put it on this morning?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I did! I had it when I was helping you with the boxes, and now I don't," Logan said.

"What did it look like?" James asked.

"It was a silver half-heart with a K on it," Logan said.

"What was that for again?" Carlos asked.

"It was a best-friend necklace! Krystye has the other half! Note that there's a K on it! Krystye's has an L," Logan said.

"Found it!" James said, holding up a silver necklace with a half-heart on it. Logan took it, and looked at it to make sure it really was his. It had the familiar K on it, and he turned it over. On the back was engraved his and Krystye's last name, Mitchell. The necklace was slightly tarnished, but what wouldn't be after a year?

"This is it. Thanks, James," Logan said, pulling him into a bro-hug. He put it back on and hid the little half-heart under his shirt like he always did.

At the girls' party, Krystye had her sugar crash, and was laying on the ground, moon boots still on her feet. She raised a hand to her neck. She had taken off all of her necklaces except for two; her necklace from Kendall and the one from Logan. She felt one chain, but not the other. She felt the pendant on that chain, and it was the whole heart, not the little half-heart. She shot up to a sitting position.

"Camille, Jo, my necklace is gone!" she said. Camille took notice and they walked over to her.

"What does it look like?" Jo asked.

"It's a silver half-heart with an L on it," Krystye said. Camille searched the floor.

"What was that for again?" Jo asked.

"It's a best-friend necklace. Logan has the other half. Note the L. Logan's has a K."

"Found it!" Camille said. Krystye took the necklace and examined it to see if it was the right one. It had the familiar L on it, and she turned it over. It had her soon-to-be maiden name and Logan's last name on it, Mitchell.

"Thanks, Cami," Krystye said. Jo helped her to her feet.

"I'm really tired. Maybe if I just…" Krystye said before falling to the floor, asleep.

"Sugar crashes are annoying," Camille said.

"You said it, sister."

"Did you get somebody to marry them?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, I did. He'll be at the chapel at 11 PM," Jo said.

"Why they wanted an evening wedding is beyond me," Camille said.

"So the big kiss lands at midnight, when 2011 turns to 2012!" Jo said.

"Of course," Camille said.

At the boys' party, things were going a lot smoother.

"Dude, you know what the best birthday present I get tomorrow will be?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Logan asked.

"The ability to marry Krystyna Louisa Mitchell," Kendall said, holding a can of Dr. Pepper.

"My birthday present is a new brother-in-law named Kendall," Logan said.

"Yeah, I get a brother-in-law named Logan," Kendall said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, this next year will be so crazy," Logan said.

"Yeah…"


	10. Big Time Wedding

**Okay, I know I don't ask for reviews, but seeing the notification in my emails makes me a little more compelled to make this story awesome, so please review! Please?**

**Time skip: the next day, around 10:30 PM**

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

I was being swarmed by girls and my soon-to-be mother-in-law. They were fixing my hair, making sure I ate, doing my makeup, the works. I wasn't even in my dress yet! I was in the strapless slip. It was an hour and fifteen minutes until I get to go to the altar and marry Kendall. We were kept apart all day due to superstition. James and Carlos tended to Kendall, and Logan and Camille tended to me. The preparations ceased so I could get into my dress. I went to the medium sized dressing room where my dress was being kept. I carefully got into my dress, taking care so as not to tear the skirt. I had it on, and Camille came in to zip up the back.

"You look great so far, Krystye. Kendall's gonna think you're even more beautiful," Camille said as she pulled me to the chair. The preparations resumed. After about an hour, they stopped, the job done. I was shown a mirror. I gasped at my reflection. I looked even more beautiful than I ever thought I'd be. Jo came up to me with my shoes, and I slipped the white heels on. Mrs. Knight put the veil on my head, and placed two layers of the four-layer garment over my face. I could still see where I was going.

"It's time," Jo said. Someone knocked.

"We're decent!" Jo shouted. Logan walked in.

"So, little sis, time to go get you married," Logan said. He was wearing a black tux with a blue flower that matched the bridesmaid's dresses, which were baby blue and reached the floor. The bridesmaids hurried to the auditorium to their spots. Katie grabbed her basket of flower petals and the ring pillow for Tyler. She walked outside, apparently to give Tyler the pillow and to get in position. That left Logan and me.

"Honestly, I'm nervous, Logie," I said.

"Krystye, I never thought that I'd attend your freaking wedding, let alone walk with you down the aisle in our dad's place. You look great, amazing even. There's no reason to be nervous, Krystyna. Do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Logan asked.

"Old, my veil belonged to our grandmother. New, the dress, borrowed, I borrowed this bracelet from Mama Knight, and my garter under my dress is blue," I said.

"Good. So, it looks like it's our turn, so let's go," Logan said, offering his arm. I took it, shook off the nerves, and smiled.

"Still have your voice? Remember, we have to sing later," Logan said.

"Yeah, I have my voice," I said, my voice clear as ever.

"Then let's go," Logan said. Guitar Dude played the wedding march again on his guitar before Logan and I descended down the aisle. I kept my eyes on Kendall, who looked awestruck. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his. I got to the altar, and Logan went over to the best man spot.

"We are gathered here today to join Kendall Knight and Krystyna Mitchell in holy matrimony. Kendall Knight, do you take Krystyna Mitchell as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" the pastor said.

"I do," Kendall said with a smile.

"Krystyna Mitchell, do you take Kendall Knight as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said, my voice clear and concise, with the utmost confidence, and a smile on my face.

"The rings please." Tyler stepped forward with the rings. I took the one for Kendall, and Kendall took the one for me.

"Kendall Knight, place the ring on her finger, and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" Kendall took my left hand in his.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said, sliding the ring onto my finger.

"And Krystyna, you do the same." I took Kendall's left hand in mine.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said as I slid the ring onto his finger.

"And as the clock strikes twelve, I now pronounce you man and wife, and you may now kiss the bride!" Kendall moved the veil, and we kissed right as the grandfather clock tolled with the clock striking twelve. Applause rang out from the chairs. We broke the kiss and I kicked off the heels. We ran down the aisle. Kendall lifted my dress to my knee and took the garter off of my leg. The men gathered to see who would catch it. Kendall threw it, and the garter landed in Logan's hands.

"Dude!" Logan said. I turned my back to the girls, who were gathering, and threw the bouquet. It landed in Camille's hands.

"Camille!" Logan said, and the two kissed.

"Hey, save it for the wedding!" James said, causing the two to smile.

"Who'd have thought that out of our rag-tag team of friends, Kendall and Krystye would get married first?" Carlos said.

"Let alone to each other," James said.

"Personally, I thought it'd be Logan," Kendall said.

"Why?" James asked.

"He's the oldest, even trumping his own twin by three minutes," Kendall said.

"Wow," Carlos said.

"Dude, you knew that," James said.

"Still doesn't dull the wow factor," Carlos said.

"Whatever. All I know is I look good in this tux," James said. Carlos put on his helmet, but Logan pulled it off.

"No helmet at my sister's wedding," Logan said. Carlos pouted, but obliged. I laughed a little before going off to change into a better dress. I had chosen the dress for this, and it was a white dress with a mini-length skirt. I wore a matching headband with a flower on it and matching flats. I came out of the room two minutes before the performance began.

"And now, it's time for Big Time Rush!" Camille said.

_Logan: You, you walked into the room_  
><em>On a Friday afternoon<em>  
><em>That's when I saw you for the first time<em>  
><em>And I was paralyzed<em>  
><em>I had a million things to say<em>  
><em>But none of them came out that day<em>  
><em>'Cause I was never one of those guys<em>  
><em>That always had the best lines<em>

_James: Time stops ticking_  
><em>My hands keep shaking<em>  
><em>And you don't even know that<em>

_Boys: I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
><em>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<em>  
><em>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes<em>  
><em>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>  
><em>All: I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by<em>  
><em>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<em>  
><em>I'd make a move if I had the guts to<em>  
><em>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_Krystye: Now I learned a lot from my mistake_  
><em>Never let a good thing slip away<em>  
><em>I've had a lot of time to look back<em>  
><em>And my only regret is<em>

_Kendall: Not telling you what I was going through_  
><em>You didn't even know that<em>

_Boys: I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
><em>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<em>  
><em>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes<em>  
><em>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>  
><em>All: I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by<em>  
><em>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<em>  
><em>I'd make a move if I had the guts to<em>  
><em>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_Kendall and Krystye: As the years go by I think about you all the time_  
><em>If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed<em>  
><em>Paralyzed by you<em>

_Krystye: You walked into the room_  
><em>Kendall: On a Friday afternoon<em>

_Boys: I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
><em>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<em>  
><em>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes<em>  
><em>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>  
><em>(You got me paralyzed)<em>  
><em>All: I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by<em>  
><em>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<em>  
><em>I'd make a move if I had the guts to<em>  
><em>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>  
><em>(You got me paralyzed)<em>  
><em>Paralyzed, paralyzed<em>  
><em>(You got me tongue tied)<em>  
><em>Paralyzed, paralyzed<em>  
><em>(Now I'm frozen inside)<em>  
><em>Paralyzed, paralyzed<em>  
><em>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

The audience cheered, and I felt the normal rush I normally do after performing, until I felt my new husband's lips on mine.

"Why, hello, Mrs. Krystye Knight."


	11. Big Time Prom Fail

**I just discovered the BTR song Intermission, and it is AMAZING! I love it! It is in this chapter, BTW, and this chapter will be like a prom-based movie.**

**I saw Big Time Prom Kings, and I thought James in a dress was funny! :-P I wonder how much fun the guys had filming that. **

**Time skip: the next morning, around 10 AM**

**P.O.V.: Kendall**

We had gathered to ask Gustavo a big question that everyone wanted an answer to. James, Logan, Carlos, and I were dressed in our tuxes from the wedding (which weren't rented, but purchased) and Krystye was in her white ensemble from the performance last night. Krystye wore a corsage and us guys wore flowers on our jackets. We were at Rocque Records, and Gustavo was just coming out of his office. That's when he spotted us.

"Well, this oughta be interesting," Gustavo said.

"Okay, I know it's the wrong time of year, but we think that the Palm Woods should have a prom. Usually held in April or May, the prom is a rite of passage for teens everywhere. It's January, and the newlyweds haven't even had their prom before graduating," James said.

"As for the rest of us, we want to avoid being kept from having a proper prom before marriage," Logan said.

"And I think the rest of the Palm Woods would love to have a prom at any time of year," Carlos said.

"So please, Gustavo Rocque, will you grant us our wish?" Krystye asked.

"Let me think about it for a second… Yes," Gustavo said. We all started complaining until Krystye stopped us.

"Guys, he said yes," she said.

"Thanks, Gustavo!" we all said.

We got home to prepare for the prom, which was on the 7th, a Saturday. The guys already teased me about having no other options for a date unless I wanted a knife in my throat. I ignored them, telling them that I love Krystye, hence why I married her. James was going to ask a celebrity, specifically Aubrey Stewart. I told him he was nuts. Carlos wanted to ask one of the Jennifers. I told him he was also nuts. Logan was going to ask Camille. I told him he was sane compared to James and Carlos. I didn't even have to say who I was going with. Everyone was there at my wedding last night, so…

"Dude, you have no options!" James said to me.

"Look, maybe I don't want to have options like that. That's why I got married, guys!" I said.

"Okay, fine," James said.

"But there's no way you're going to be able to go out with Aubrey Stewart, James," I said.

"I tell her it's a publicity date, for her fans, and for our fans," James said.

"Good luck, James," I said as he ran off.

"Kendall, please help me get a date with the Jennifers?" Carlos asked.

"No. You're being stupid," I said. Krystye came out of her room. Mom was walking with her.

"Okay, fine, we can move the sleeping arrangements so you and Kendall can be together! It's only fair seeing as the two of you are married," Mom said.

"Okay, let's see… Carlos, you're rooming with Logan now," Mom said.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall and Krystye need to share a room. It's only fair. Married couples share beds," Mom said.

"Okay, Mama Knight," Carlos said, smiling.

"We'll move the actual beds between rooms, and you two can just push your beds together if you'd like," Mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

So we got to work on that. We moved Carlos' bed to Logan's room, and Krystye's bed to mine. Stuff was promptly moved, and after two hours, the rearrangements were done. We had pushed mine and Krystye's beds together, as my mom had suggested.

"Now we better not hear you guys having sex in here," James said. I rolled my eyes. Everyone left the room to whatever, and that left Krystye and I.

"So, Mrs. Krystye Knight, what do you want to do?" I asked. Krystye giggled.

"I like that name," Krystye said. We sat on the end of our beds, and she hugged me, smiling.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me," she said simply. We sat like that for a while, before James burst in.

"Guys, Gustavo needs us ASAP," James said.

"Okay, we're coming," I said. Krystye and I stood up and left the apartment with the other guys.

"Okay, dogs, I've got a new song for you. I'm not sure if it'll be on your album, but we may put it on the deluxe version. It's called Intermission, and it's about when you are in a relationship that you feel no spark for, but you still love her or him," Gustavo said. He handed us the music, and we looked over them.

"Now, let's run through it," Gustavo said.

_Logan: Curtains open up the scene, spotlights shine on you and me, tonight.  
>Carlos: Pretending for the crowd below, we put on a real good show, but it's a lie.<br>We can't help but cause a fight; it's the same old drama every night.  
>Logan and Carlos: I walk offstage cause this whole play<br>Carlos: is more than I can take._

_Krystye: Woah, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart.  
>Oh, we can't live this scene forever; right now you and me are better, better off apart.<br>But I'll still love you when the lights come up for our intermission._

_Kendall: I was one foot out the door; I couldn't play that part no more.  
>James: the chemistry just wasn't there; I couldn't act like I didn't care, when I do, I do.<br>We can't help but cause a fight; it's the same old drama every night.  
>Kendall and James: I walk offstage cause this whole play<br>Kendall: is more than I can take._

_Krystye: Woah, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart.  
>Oh, we can't live this scene forever; right now you and me are better, better off apart.<br>But I'll still love you when the lights come up, yeah, I'll still love you when the lights come up._

_James: We're like actors in a play, living out our love on stage.  
>You're just saying the same old lines to me, yeah.<br>Somewhere we fell off track, but I know love will lead us back._

_Krystye: Woah, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart.  
>Carlos: Oh, we can't live this scene forever; right now you and me are better, better off apart.<br>Logan: But I'll still love you when the lights come up, I'll still love you when the lights come up. Woah  
>All: (Baby, I'm gonna love you when the lights come up.) Woah<br>(I'm still gonna love you when the lights come up.) Woah  
>(Baby, I'm gonna love you when the lights come up.) Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>James: for our intermission_

"Man, you dogs are killing it today! In a good way. Oh, and a catch on the prom thing, you're gonna have to perform at the prom," Gustavo said.

"We can do that," I said.

"Good. Then you're gonna sing this song and Nothing Even Matters," Gustavo said. He waved us away, and we left.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go see if Aubrey will go out with me to prom," James said before ditching us.

"Logan, help me get one of the Jennifers to go to prom with me," Carlos said.

"Sure, why not, but not before I ask Camille to prom," Logan said.

"I guess that leaves you and me," I said.

"Yeah, it does," she said. There was a minute of silence before we were ambushed by paparazzi.

"Is it true your wedding kiss was right at midnight?" one paparazzo asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Is it true that singer Logan Mitchell caught the garter, and actress Camille Roberts caught the bouquet at your wedding?"

"Yes, it's true," Krystye said.

The paparazzi finished getting pictures, all of which Krystye and I posed for. Well, Krystye made me pose for them.

"Krystye, honey, I love you, but I hate paparazzi," I said.

"I know, but you've got to give them what they want," Krystye said.

"We've been famous for a year," I said.

"Yep, but we're just getting started," Krystye said. She grabbed my hand and we ran to a store. It was full of really girly things.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Hiding from paparazzi," Krystye said.

"Okay, you're confusing me. Just a minute ago you said to give the paparazzi what they want," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm sick of paparazzi right now," Krystye said.

"You're confusing, but I love you anyways," I said. We got out of the store after a few minutes.

"Is this what married life is like?" I asked.

"It is when you're married to me," Krystye said, and we kissed. She then revealed that she had bought a dress, as characterized by the black garment bag.

"How did I miss that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was wondering when you'd notice," Krystye said. We went back to the Palm Woods and she stashed it next to her wedding dress.

"You and I are a rare case. I've never heard of a couple going to their prom after the wedding," Krystye said.

"I have to agree with you on that," I said, smiling. We hugged, and then kissed, and then everything took its course from there.

**P.O.V. change: James**

I was in front of Aubrey Stewart's house. I knocked on the door while holding a bouquet of various flowers. The door opened and a large bodyguard stood there. He reminded me of Freight Train.

"Hello, sir, I would like to ask Aubrey on a publicity date," I said.

"Aubrey Stewart doesn't go on publicity dates," the man said. He had a deep voice.

"Can I actually talk to her? I'm James Diamond from Big Time Rush," I said. That's when Aubrey walked out next to the bodyguard.

"Hi. What does he want?" Aubrey asked.

"A publicity date," the bodyguard said.

"I'd love to. When and where?" Aubrey asked.

"Saturday at eight at Rocque Records for the Palm Woods Prom," James said.

"I'll be there," Aubrey said, and then she and the bodyguard went inside.

"Yes!" I whispered, and then I went back to the Palm Woods.

"Carlos, I'm not gonna be able to do that!" Logan shouted.

"Guys, guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Carlos wants me to separate the Jennifers so he can ask one of them to the prom," Logan said.

"It's not a bad plan. Have you picked a Jennifer?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one with the straight black hair," Carlos said.

"Okay, then I'll work on keeping the curly-haired one away, and you get the blonde one. Carlos, you isolate your Jennifer and ask the question," I said.

"Okay, then," Carlos said, smiling that he'll actually get to ask her. Logan isolated the curly-haired Jennifer, hereafter referred to as Jen, and I gathered a bunch of people to fill the elevator to be able to only fit one more. I pulled the blonde Jennifer, hereafter referred to as Jenny, into the elevator and then the Jennifer with straight black hair, hereafter referred to as Jennifer, was alone with Carlos. I went back to 2J, and Carlos came in, smiling.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"James, dude, she said yes!" Carlos said.

"Great!"

"Dude, what did Aubrey Stewart say?" Carlos asked.

"She said yes," I said.

"Dude, that's so cool!"

"Do you know what Camille said to Logan?"

"She said no because she's grounded for a week."

"Dude, that's rough."

"Why does she have to be grounded?" Logan came in asking.

"Dude, it's your fault. Just sneak her out. It's not like her dad works for the CIA," Carlos said.

"Dude, her dad can ask Jo's dad to do a recon," Logan said.

"Sneak her out. It'll so be worth it," I said.

"You know what? I think I will! I know which balcony is hers, so I can sneak her out through there!" Logan said. Kendall and Krystye walked into the room from their bedroom.

"We know you were having sex," I said.

"How you look so perfect afterwards is beyond me," Logan said.

"Oh, my brother-in-law, you're always asking questions," Kendall said in a mocking tone.

"How should I sneak Camille out for prom?" Logan asked.

"Remember the first time I dated Krystye? I took her to homecoming, but she was grounded. I brought in a truck that had a ladder two stories high and snuck her out of her room. I had a decoy Krystye go in and pose as her," Kendall said.

"That'll work. Maybe we can get Buddha Bob to pose as Camille and I can take the real Camille to prom!" Logan said.

"But be careful. Krystye got caught and her dad hired Brick's dad to get her back, and you know that Brick's dad worked for the CIA," Kendall said.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember that. Her decoy called me stupid," Logan said.

"HA! That was funny," Krystye said.

"Whatever. Thanks, Kendall," Logan said. He ran off to tell Camille.

"So, what did Aubrey say?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Krystye said.

"It'll be fine!" I said.

"Okay, but if security is chasing you, I'll help you," Krystye said. Kendall gave her an odd look.

"What? Like I'm gonna leave a friend behind!" Krystye said.

"Okay," Kendall said.

"But you'll have to get Logan, Kendall, or Carlos first," Krystye said.

"Okay, but I highly doubt I'll have a problem that big," James said.

"Okay…"

"So everyone has a date. Wonderful," Krystye said.

**Time skip: Saturday, around 7:45 PM**

**P.O.V. change: third person**

Everyone was getting ready for prom. Krystye and Kendall had opted for changing clothes together. James was dressed in a white tux with a blue flower. He had a matching corsage made for Aubrey. Carlos was in a black tux with a pink flower. He had a corsage made for Jennifer. Logan was in a black tux with a purple flower, and he had a corsage made for Camille. He left first to get a truck or other means of getting a well-dressed human off of a fourth floor balcony safely. Krystye made sure she had her wedding ring, and Kendall did the same. James left second so he could get to Aubrey Stewart's house in time. Carlos left after that to get Jennifer. Krystye and Kendall left last. Kendall had given her a red corsage to go with her lime green glittery knee-length skirt with a matching one-shouldered top that showed off her midsection. Kendall wore a black tux with a green tie and a red flower.

"You seem to love skirts," Kendall said.

"What can I say? You seem to like them too," Krystye said. Kendall blushed a little, smiling.

"Wow, how come I never noticed that?" Kendall asked, referring to a glittery, lime green bellybutton ring that Krystye was wearing.

"I got it three years ago. I was finally told I could remove it and keep the hole about a year ago. I've been removing it on the days we did something, and not by intention," Krystye explained.

"Oh, okay. I love the bellybutton ring," Kendall said. Krystye placed a clip-on bellybutton ring in her purse for reasons unknown.

"Thanks, Kendall," Krystye said. They walked to the prom, and the venue was beautiful. Camille and Logan were on the floor already, and dancing. James was trying to get closer to Aubrey, but her three bodyguards wouldn't let him, and he was getting really frustrated. Carlos was with Jennifer, and her hair was very odd.

"So, Jennifer, you liking the prom?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah! It's so weird being away from the Jennifers, but I feel so… liberated!" Jennifer said.

"Great," Carlos said.

"So, Aubrey, wanna dance?" James asked.

"Sure," Aubrey said, and then danced in place.

"What… what are you doing?" James asked.

"She's dancing," a bodyguard said.

"Right, right, but do you think I could dance with her, like closer?" James said. He tried to get to her, but her bodyguards stopped him.

"Damn it!"

Logan and Camille were joking around, and Kelly brought salads around. Camille smiled as she and Logan talked about various things.

Carlos and Jennifer were conversing, when salads were brought around.

"Why do we eat with forks when we can use our hands?" Jennifer asked before picking up some of her salad and shoving it in her mouth. Carlos looked disgusted.

"Okay…"

Kendall and Krystye had decided to make out in a corner. Nobody really thought much about it since the two were married.

James still tried to get to Aubrey, but instead decided to go eat.

"Aubrey, wanna go to a table?" James asked. The two (plus Aubrey's bodyguards) sat at a table.

"Uh, I was hoping to be with Aubrey, you know, alone," James said.

"Sorry, Diamond," the bodyguard said.

"You remembered my name! That doesn't change the fact that YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!" James shouted. Aubrey started crying, and the bodyguards got angry.

"Oh, no."

"Nobody makes Aubrey cry without getting pummeled," one said. James screamed and took off, pulling the closest male band member to the bathroom with him, which happened to be Logan.

"Get your sister here now; I'm being chased by bodyguards!" James said before hiding in a stall.

"I'll go get her," Logan said. He went out to the dance floor to search for green and glitter. He spotted her with Kendall.

"Hey, guys, mind if I borrow Krystye for a minute? James needs her help," Logan said, grabbing his sister by the hand and pulling her to the bathroom.

"Why did you bring me to the boys' bathroom?" Krystye shrieked.

"James, she's here! Guards are blocking the exits," Logan said.

"Oh, man, Krystye, Logan come up with a plan! You're the smart ones!" James said.

"Fine. Krystye, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Logan asked before whispering his plan to Krystye.

"It's crazy, but it just might work," Krystye said. Logan gently pushed her into a stall. James found out the plan soon enough.

"Are you NUTS?" James shouted.

"You asked us to come up with a plan, and we did," Logan said.

"So shut up and quit being a big baby!" Krystye shouted. James stepped out in Krystye's dress. He was wearing her headband too, with his hair pushed back. He wore makeup to go with it, thanks to Krystye.

"I don't like this plan," James said.

"Well, I'm not a fan of it either, but I'm going along with it," Krystye said, stepping out in James' tux. She and James walked out of the bathroom as someone else was coming in. The boy stared awkwardly.

"What?" James said before he and Krystye left.

"Stay low!" Logan said, and the two crouched down as they left. Logan went back out to Camille.

"You know what? I don't regret our decision today," Logan said.

"Neither do I," Camille said before ropes fell in front of them, and three men slid down them.

"Suspect apprehended, Miss Roberts safe, and in so much trouble," Mr. Taylor, Jo's dad, said before picking Logan up and heading for the exit, Logan fidgeting and struggling.

"Now I regret our decision!"

"Jennifer, this is for your own good, but I'm dumping you," Carlos said, hesitation in his voice. Jennifer gasped, and then cried. Jen and Jenny walked in next to her.

"Why is she crying?" Jen asked.

"Did you just dump her?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I did. And if I were you, I'd team up to destroy me," Carlos said. And that's exactly what they did. Carlos ran.

"Time to announce prom king and queen!" Gustavo said. Kelly had the cards.

"Kendall and Krystye won," Kelly whispered to Gustavo. Kendall showed up on the floor.

"Yeah, my date disappeared," Kendall said.

"Who came in second?"

"Carlos and Jennifer." That's when Carlos ran in, chased by the Jennifers.

"Third?"

"Logan and Camille."

"I'm sorry! We didn't even take our prom picture yet! NO!" Logan shouted, and Camille shrugged.

"Well…"

"I'm going with the spotlight vote. Whoever's in the spotlight wins."

"Do it, then."

"And the prom king and queen are…" Gustavo pushed a button, and a spotlight shone. The crowd parted as Krystye and James walked into it.

"Krystian and Jamie," Gustavo said slowly.

"Well, this is great, just great."

"You're not king, but you are-"

"Don't. Say it," James said. The two danced reluctantly.

"Well, this ended well."


	12. Big Time Piercings

**Oh, man, I'm so sorry about the wait! School started, and my parents are being strict about my computer time (2 hours on Monday-Thursday nights) and it's PISSING ME OFF! So, yeah, the updating will be a lot slower. Not to mention I had a million ideas, and I had to pick one! **

**Feel free to think about how this story has progressed since the first chapter of season 1. Go ahead and review with your thoughts and comments! DO IT.**

_**I just fixed an error in the story. It seems I left a gigantic hole in between Chapters Big Time Mitchell and Big Time Wedding. Oops. Reread Chapter 9 and after, please. I've fixed the error, so now it's all better! The new chapter 9, Big Time Party, outlines Krystye's bridezilla moments and the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Please take the time to read it. It also includes a large time skip, so... Yeah.**_

**Chapter Question: Krystye gets a new piercing! Where? And where is it revealed that she has another piercing or two?**

**P.O.V.: Third Person**

Kendall, Krystye, James, Carlos, and Logan all got onstage and sang Intermission, then Nothing Even Matters.

_All: Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you,_  
><em>around you<em>  
><em>oh whoa<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>(Eh)<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>

_Logan: It's like 1 for the haters_  
><em>2 for all of those try to shut us down<em>  
><em>they don't really know<em>  
><em>there ain't nothing they can do<em>  
><em>that can tear us apart<em>  
><em>no<em>  
><em>I don't care about the money<em>  
><em>don't care about the clothes<em>  
><em>when we're together baby anything goes<em>  
><em>we don't even need to prove<em>  
><em>what we did in our hearts<em>  
><em>no<em>

_All: This wall we built together there ain't_  
><em>no way I'm knocking it over<em>  
><em>we'll be here forever<em>  
><em>Kendall: getting closer and closer Baby<em>  
><em>All: Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you,<em>  
><em>around you<em>  
><em>oh whoa<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>(Eh)<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>they can all talk say what they want<em>  
><em>about us, about us<em>  
><em>oh whoa<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>(Whoa)<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>

_Krystye: it's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze_  
><em>they disappear and it's just you and me<em>  
><em>anything you wanna do anything that you please<em>  
><em>oh woah no forget about our problems forget about our past<em>  
><em>I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last<em>  
><em>every second I'm with you just goes so fast<em>  
><em>woah woah<em>

_All: This wall we've built together there ain't no way_  
><em>I'm knocking it over<em>  
><em>we'll be here forever<em>  
><em>Kendall: that I told ya<em>  
><em>that I told ya<em>  
><em>baby cause<em>  
><em>All: Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you,<em>  
><em>around you<em>  
><em>oh whoa<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>(Eh)<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>they can all talk say what they want<em>  
><em>about us, about us<em>  
><em>oh whoa<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>(Whoa)<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>

_Kendall: Nothing Even Matters woah_  
><em>and Nothing Even Matters<em>

_James: Woah we don´t even need to fight_  
><em>everything will be alright<em>  
><em>nothing even matters<em>  
><em>but you and I<em>

_All: Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you,_  
><em>around you<em>  
><em>oh whoa<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>(Eh)<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>they can all talk say what they want<em>  
><em>(say what they want)<em>  
><em>about us, about us<em>  
><em>oh woah<em>  
><em>oh whoa<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>(Whoa)<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you,<em>  
><em>around you<em>  
><em>oh whoa<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>(Eh)<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>they can all talk say what they want<em>  
><em>about us, about us<em>  
><em>oh whoa<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>  
><em>(Whoa)<em>  
><em>Nothing Even Matters<em>

"Now, I need to go buy something. James, come with me if you want. Kendall, I'm gonna be buying you a surprise, so please don't follow me. I'll be back shortly," Krystye said. Kendall nodded, and James and Krystye moved to the front seat, Krystye in the driver's seat. Kendall went back to the apartment to get back into normal clothes. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on. That's when a disheveled Carlos and a cranky Logan walked in.

"Hey, guys," Kendall said.

"Hey, Kendall."

"If you don't mind, I'll be in bed," Carlos said as he started to take the tux jacket off as he went to his and Logan's room. Logan promptly followed the younger boy.

About an hour later, Krystye came back with James behind her. She waved her hello.

"Hey, Krystye. What'd you get?" I asked. She was carrying a small bag, and her mouth was tightly shut.

"She'll tell you if you do something for her first. She won't open her mouth, so you've got to guess, because she didn't tell me," James said before going to his room.

"So, what is it?" Kendall asked. Krystye shook her head, her mouth tightly shut.

"Come on, you're a married woman. Please don't act like a child," Kendall said, earning a light slap in the face.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can get you to open your mouth," Kendall said. He rubbed circles around her bellybutton. She moaned, but her mouth stayed shut. Kendall thought for a minute before attacking her neck with kisses. She finally moaned with an open mouth. Kendall smiled in victory. Krystye's mouth hung open slightly.

"Now tell me what the surprise is," Kendall said.

"You'll have to kiss me to find out," Krystye said with a tiny lisp. Kendall smirked and kissed his wife. He felt what it was she had bought. He broke the kiss.

"You got your tongue pierced?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I did," Krystye said.

"Why?"

"I felt like it."

"Great answer, wifey," Kendall said.

"I thought husbands were supposed to support their wives, hubby," Krystye said, the lisp still detectable.

"So, when does the swelling stop?" Kendall asked.

"Two weeks," Krystye said, wincing at the words.

"You okay?"

"It kinda hurts to talk," Krystye said.

"Does it hurt to kiss?"

"A little, but it's a good hurt," Krystye said. Kendall kissed her gently, trying not to play with her new tongue ring. They stayed like that until they fell asleep on the couch, Krystye snuggling up to Kendall.

A few hours later, Krystye and Kendall woke up in a slight daze. Krystye complained about her slightly swollen tongue, and Carlos and Logan found out about her decision while she complained. Logan went to the freezer and got some crushed ice.

"Suck on this, it'll help the swelling go down," Logan said, and Krystye did as she was told. He then went to the cabinet where the medication is kept, and grabbed some ibuprofen for her.

"Thanks, Logie," Krystye said after the ice melted. She took the ibuprofen with cold water.

"You better now, Krystye?" Kendall asked. Krystye nodded.

"Okay, then, what do you want to do?" Kendall asked.

"I want to go change clothes," Krystye said before leaving for her room that she shared with Kendall. Kendall turned to Logan.

"Why did Krystye get her bellybutton piercing?" Kendall asked.

"She felt like it. She also claimed that it was popular, so she paid for it to be done," Logan said.

"Of course."

"So, wanna go do something when Krystye gets done getting dressed?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" James asked.

"Does it really matter?" Carlos asked.

"Not really," Logan said.

"Okay, then, once Krystye's done, we'll leave," Carlos said. Krystye came out in jeans and a green t-shirt.

"So, what's up?" Krystye asked.

"We're gonna go somewhere undecided," Logan said.

"I don't care where, let's just go," Krystye said. The five friends piled into the car and James drove around town. Logan carried ibuprofen for Krystye if her tongue started hurting again from the new piercing. The five ended up at a funhouse type place and they raced go-carts. The newlyweds were at the first two places, and tied for first, with Kendall speeding ahead at the last second.

"Kendall wins!" Kendall shouted in victory. Krystye fake-pouted.

"Aww, honey, it's okay," Kendall said, kissing her on the forehead. James came in third, and Logan and Carlos tied for fourth.

"At least I got second," Krystye said, her lisp returning, and wincing at her words. Logan grabbed the medicine and gave one to Krystye, who took it.

"Who'd have thought that getting another piercing would suck so bad?" Krystye complained.

"Well, this is the fourth piercing I've had to help you through," Logan said, sighing.

"What all does she have?" James asked.

"Ears about eleven years ago, navel about three years ago, her tongue as of yesterday, and she pierced her left nipple about five months ago," Logan said.

"Enough talking about my wife!" Kendall said authoritatively.

"This is the last piercing I'm getting," Krystye said, referring to her tongue.

"I can't wait until that's healed. I think it'll look great on you. Plus, I'm kinda sick of seeing you in pain because of it," Kendall said.

"Aww," Krystye said, hugging Kendall.

"I hope Gustavo doesn't make us sing for a couple of weeks," Krystye said.

"If we know Gustavo, you know that he will," James said. He got a text from Gustavo.

"And on that note, he needs us," James said. The five got into the car and Carlos drove to Rocque Records.

"Dogs, I need you to run through Nothing Even Matters, then Intermission," Gustavo said. Logan noticed Krystye's face showing some pain and gave her some medication after checking the time.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked as she noticed this.

"Krystye got her tongue pierced," James said. Krystye nodded as she swallowed the painkiller.

"How many piercings does she have?" Gustavo asked.

"Four," the boys said together.

"Five," Krystye said.

"Five?" Logan shouted.

"Yeah. I got a cartilage piercing on my right ear," Krystye said, lifting her hair to reveal an industrial piercing, which meant there was one small bar going through two points near the top of her ear.

"How did I not notice that?" Logan asked.

"My hair is thick, and I never wear my hair up, noodle-brain," Krystye said with a light shove to Logan's forehead.

"Just 'cause you're married doesn't mean you can push me around!" Logan said.

"I pushed you around WAY before I even got engaged!" Krystye said.

"Oh, yeah, Krystyna?"

"Yeah, Hortense!" Krystye said.

"Guys! Stop it or I'll pull on your ear piercings!" James shouted at the two.

"You wouldn't dare," Logan said, a hand going up towards his right ear.

"Whoa, Logan has an ear piercing?" Carlos asked.

"Krystye made me get it while we were in Tennessee! I just take it off during photo shoots and stuff!" Logan said, pointing to a small cartilage piercing near the top of his right ear.

"I didn't say you had to keep it!" Krystye said. Logan's eyes widened.

"Oh, man! Now I have a piercing I don't even want!" Logan said, taking out the earring and shoving it at Krystye before walking to his microphone. Krystye rolled her eyes and kept the earring in her hand. Logan walked back and grabbed the earring, putting it back in.

"Okay, let's run those two songs!" Gustavo said, and we did.

"I have no idea how the newlyweds can create such emotion in that song when happily married," Kelly said after we sang Intermission.

"I think back to when Kendall broke up with me the first time in eighth grade. It was horrible," Krystye said.

"I think back to this girl named Mindy back in ninth grade. She crushed my heart into a million pieces, and I still remember how it felt," Kendall said.

"That makes sense," Kelly said.

The band ran through songs for a few hours until Krystye started complaining again about her tongue and her lisp returned.

"Man! We're out of painkillers!" Logan said, holding the empty bottle upside down.

"What will bring the swelling down?" Gustavo asked.

"She could suck on crushed ice," Kendall said.

"Kelly, get Krystye some crushed ice," Gustavo said, and Kelly did so, returning a minute later with a cup of crushed ice.

"Man, these next two weeks are gonna be real fun," Krystye said sarcastically-something that doesn't normally turn out well with a swollen tongue-before sucking on some crushed ice.

"You have no idea."

**Guess-It Question: I'm gonna reveal something about Krystye's character in this story that nobody would have guessed next chapter! What do you think it is? **

**Review with your answers. Don't be shy!**


	13. Big Time Prank Wars

**Chapter Question: ****I'm gonna reveal something about Krystye's character in this story that nobody would have guessed this chapter! What do you think it is?**

**I'm venturing into the future! It's only January 8****th**** as I write this sentence and this is set on the 25****th****!**

**P.O.V.: Third Person**

**Time Skip: Two weeks later, on Wednesday, around 10 AM**

"As the reigning King of Pranks, it's my pleasure to announce that the prank war will begin today! Hortense Mitchell, read the main rules!" Kendall said.

"He who is pranked is out. The last one left unpranked wins the title of King of Pranks! Being hit by slimy, wet, or otherwise disgusting substances counts as a prank, not counting pure water. The winner keeps the crown in their house until the next year's Prank Wars," Logan said.

"Carlos Garcia, read the Logan Amendment!" Kendall said.

"If the prankee begins crying or shows signs of discomfort or pain after a prank has been pulled, the pranker must check to see if they are alright," Carlos said.

"James Diamond, read the Carlos Clause!" Kendall said.

"After 6 PM, any action that causes pain or discomfort is considered a prank," James said.

"Krystyna Knight, read the Kendall Amendment!" Kendall said.

"Prank wars may last for up to 48 hours, sleeping time included. Pranks must cease at 10 PM and may restart after 8 AM. The Carlos Clause does not affect the next morning. Prank Wars must start at noon on January 25th of each year," Krystye read, her voice clear and concise, no swelling of the tongue, no painkillers involved, and a shorter barbell tongue ring in her newest piercing.

"Hortense Mitchell, read the Krystyna Amendment," Kendall said.

"Women are allowed because they are equal to men in all ways," Logan read.

"Krystyna Knight, please read the Los Angeles Amendment!" Kendall said.

"Due to the fact that those participating in the Prank Wars live in the same house as of December of 2009, the crown will be kept in the winner's bedroom on their side of the room until the next year's Prank Wars," Krystye read.

"And finally, Carlos Garcia, read the James Amendment," Kendall said.

"Injuries caused by pranks must only last a maximum of three days," Carlos read. Katie walked up to the table as Kendall pulled out the crown.

"It seems like yesterday when Krystye and I made that in art class," James said.

"Guys, you came up with these prank wars in middle school!" Katie said.

"Ah, Katie, you know that you cannot participate. James Diamond, read the Kid Clause!" Kendall said.

"Anyone under the age of thirteen on the 25th cannot participate in the Prank Wars," James said.

"And Katie, you are only twelve. Ergo, you are too young for this year's Prank Wars," Kendall said.

"Please?" Katie asked.

"Nope, but you can next year," Kendall said.

"You do this every year! You did it last year, you did it the year before! I'll get you next year, whoever wins this year!" Katie said, then retreated to her room.

"Okay, then. We get until noon to prepare our pranks! Go!" Kendall said, and everyone dashed off to random places to plan their pranks. Logan and Krystye stayed in the apartment to prepare theirs. Krystye went off to hers and Kendall's room while Logan stayed in the kitchen.

"Okay, so when the guys, and Krystye, come in for a refreshing drink, the smoothies will be here. But what they don't know is that there is a balloon with 120 pounds of pure nitrous oxide pressurized. Then when they push in the needle-sharpened straw into the smoothie…" Logan pushed the straw in and the smoothie exploded in his face.

"OW!" Logan said, and continued to whimper loudly. Krystye heard this and came out to the kitchen. Logan was now on the floor.

"I can't see!" Logan said. Krystye ran over to her brother.

"Logie, Logie, I've got you, I've got you. We're gonna take you to the doctor," Krystye said soothingly, picking up her brother from the floor and leading the temporarily blind boy to the doctor.

James returned to the apartment with a few cartons of eggs, toilet paper, and a few other items in a paper bag. He noticed the mess on the floor and shrugged.

"Logan pranked himself again this year," James said before going to his and Katie's room.

The doctor finished working with Logan, and he opened his eyes.

"AH! Everything looks pink!" Logan said.

"I'm a doctor. I can fix this," Dr. Hollywood said. He grabbed some eye drops and put one drop in each of Logan's eyes.

"AH! Now everything looks blue!" Logan said.

"What color _do_ you want?" Dr. Hollywood asked.

"I don't know, all of them?" Logan said. The doctor quickly found the drops he was looking for and put one drop in each of Logan's eyes.

"That's better," Logan said, smiling.

"Well… Bye."

"Wait, aren't you gonna prescribe me some saline drops to soothe my itchy and irritated eyes?" Logan asked.

"Have you ever thought about being a doctor, because you look and talk like one," the doctor said.

"Oh, my brother's always wanted to be a doctor. Logan, why don't you stay here and help Dr. Hollywood while I go win that crown?" Krystye said before dashing off. She checked her watch.

"Oh, hell, it's noon!" she said, then winced when her tongue ring whacked her teeth. She hid in a supply closet, only to come face-to-face with James. He was holding a bottle of seltzer and one of silly string.

"James, no!" Krystye said. James went to spray from both bottles when Krystye grabbed his arm and flipped the taller boy, grabbing the two bottles as he fell. She sprayed his hair with both substances.

"You're out, James," Krystye said before checking to see if the bottles still had anything. They did, and Krystye stepped out of the closet, armed with the silly string and seltzer. She hid in another closet after checking to see if anyone was in it. Nobody was, so she hid in the closet. She grabbed a bag and looked around for supplies to use in her plan. She locked the door and grabbed more seltzer, a water gun that she filled with seltzer, a jar of jam and a spoon, and a backpack to put this all in. Krystye snuck back to the apartment. She figured out Logan's plot and finished sharpening the straws. Kendall walked in.

"Oh, hey, hubby! Have a smoothie!" Krystye said. Kendall smiled and took a smoothie and a straw. He put the straw in the smoothie and it popped in his face.

"AH! My eyes!" Kendall said. Luckily, Krystye had the treatment Dr. Hollywood had used on Logan. She quickly administered the treatment.

"AH! Everything looks pink!" Kendall said.

"Lean your head back," Krystye said before giving Kendall one drop of eye drops in each eye.

"That's better," Kendall said.

"So, that means you're out, hubby," Krystye said.

"I know, I don't get to be King of Pranks again for 2012," Kendall said.

"I may be Queen of Pranks, though," Krystye said. She grabbed the backpack and a few more prank items. She grabbed the jam and spoon and armed herself with it. She kept the water gun within reach on her back.

"Go get 'em, wifey!" Kendall said as Krystye winked and left the apartment. She found Carlos, who was armed with a water gun.

"What's in the gun, Carlitos?" Krystye asked.

"Sour milk," Carlos said, his voice threatening. Krystye threw some jam at the shorter boy, and he managed to dodge. He shot milk at Krystye, and she dodged. She threw more jam at Carlos, and it hit his shoulder.

"I'm hit!" Carlos said, falling to the ground dramatically.

"And you're out," Krystye said. She put the jar down and grabbed Carlos' gun. She grabbed her seltzer gun and kept herself armed.

"Wait… Logan took himself out, I took James out, Kendall, then Carlos. That's everyone! I WIN!" Krystye cheered. Kendall came in, and brought me back to the apartment. Carlos and James were back already.

"How'd you lose?" Carlos asked.

"She shot seltzer and silly string in my hair. How about you?" James said.

"She hit me with jam," Carlos said.

"How'd you lose, Kendall?" James asked.

"She got me with an exploding smoothie," Kendall said.

"Logan, how'd you lose?" Carlos asked.

"I got myself with an exploding smoothie," Logan said, causing the boys to laugh.

"That means Krystye wins!" Kendall said. Krystye smiled. She stood, and the crown was put on her head by her husband.

"All hail the Queen of Pranks for the year 2012!" Kendall said.

"And as Queen, I cannot wait for next year," Krystye said, smirking. She took the crown off and put it on the table.

"The custom is to keep the crown in the winner's bedroom until their reign is complete. Which means it stays in Kendall's room because you share a room," James said.

"Sounds good," Krystye said. She pulled out her phone and posted on her Scuttlebutter page, causing the others to get a notification.

"I'm the new Pranking Queen of Big Time Rush!" the post said. Kendall posted something on his.

"I'm married to the new Pranking Queen of Big Time Rush," Kendall's post said. Krystye smiled and the two shared a kiss, Kendall playing with Krystye's tongue ring a little.

"I'm beginning to love that piercing," Kendall said, smiling.

"I went through hell for it to heal," Krystye said.

"And I think that's cool," Kendall said. They kissed again, and the other three boys walked off to their rooms to get some shuteye. The couple broke apart to see them leave.

"Kendall, there's something I've got to tell you," Krystye said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"I'm pregnant," Krystye said. Kendall gasped in surprise. He stammered, and Krystye stopped him.

"Calm down, hubby," Krystye said.

"I-I'm feeling woozy," Kendall said. He fell to the floor, out cold.

"Kendall!"

**Answer to question: Krystye's pregnant!**

**Next question: Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl? **


	14. Big Time Apartment

**P.O.V.: Kendall**

What? My wife is pregnant? Oh, man! But at least the child will be legitimate. But it could mess up our career! No, it couldn't! It's not like that girl from that one show that got the show cancelled just because she got pregnant at sixteen! We're both eighteen and married. I know Krystye doesn't believe in abortion, so she's definitely having the baby.

I found myself walking up on the couch in the living room, Krystye hovering over me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted after I told you I'm pregnant," Krystye said. I placed a hand on her stomach.

"You mean we have a child in there?" I asked. Krystye nodded, a smile on her face.

"Isn't it great? We're gonna be parents!" Krystye said. I smiled at the knowledge.

"We could get our own apartment!" I said.

"Yeah! We could!" Krystye said.

"How about in the morning we go ask Bitters for a separate, one-bedroom apartment?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Krystye said. We kissed, and we stayed like that until we fell asleep on the large orange couch.

**Time skip: the next morning, around 9 AM**

I woke up to find myself alone on the couch. I heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and knocked.

"Who is it?" a female voice called.

"It's Kendall."

"Come in," the voice called. I walked in, and Krystye was throwing up into the toilet. I held her medium-length black hair with one hand and rubbed her back soothingly with the other. She finished, and I cleaned her up, especially her tongue piercing. I took the jewelry out to clean the jewelry and the piercing, then replaced it.

"I apologize in advance for any trouble I bring you," Krystye said.

"I accept the apology in advance," I said. Krystye smiled.

"Now come on. Let's go talk to Bitters about getting that separate apartment," I said. Krystye nodded and we went to the lobby.

"Mr. Bitters, we have a request," I called.

"What is it, Kendall?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Krystye and I would like a separate apartment from the rest of our band. Krystye and I are starting a family," I said.

"Really? Let's see now… I can hook you up with apartment 4K," Mr. Bitters said.

"One bedroom?" Krystye asked.

"Oh, right, that's not a one bedroom, that's a three bedroom. How about 2L?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Is it nicer than 2J when we found it at first?" I asked.

"Much nicer. In fact, it's almost nicer than 2J as it is now. It has a swirly slide," Mr. Bitters said.

"Krystye?" Kendall asked.

"I want to see it first," Krystye said.

"Come with me," Bitters said. We walked to the elevator and Bitters lead us to the apartment. James saw us go into the apartment. He pulled me aside.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" James asked.

"Krystye and I are getting our own apartment," I answered.

"Why? It's not like Krystye's pregnant," James said.

"She is, James," I said. He gasped dramatically, his eyes widening.

"Reaction is better than mine when I found out," I said.

"What'd you do?"

"I fainted," I said. Krystye called for me and I went after her.

"What do you think, Kendall? I love the colors, it's already furnished, and it has a swirly slide!" Krystye said.

"It's spacious, but not too spacious, one bedroom, one bathroom, and an island kitchen," Mr. Bitters said.

"Perfect for having three other guys coming through every so often," Krystye said.

"If Krystye likes it, I like it," I said.

"Let's go sign the lease," Mr. Bitters said. We went back down to the lobby and Bitters got out a lease paper. We read, signed, and put just our names on the lease. Mom came down after we called her, and she took our names off the lease for 2J.

"I'm so happy for you two! You can still visit, and we can visit you because the distance is a few feet!" Mom said, hugging me.

"Kendall, Krystye, here's the key to the apartment," Mr. Bitters said, handing me a key. We went back to 2J to get our stuff. Logan and Carlos questioned us heavily, but we answered each question patiently as we moved our clothes and personal belongings.

"I can't believe you're moving out," James said to Krystye.

"James, I'll be across the hall and a few feet away," Krystye said.

"Can we visit whenever?" James asked.

"Yes, you guys can visit as long as the door isn't locked," I said.

"Cool. Mind if I help you guys?" James asked. We nodded and he picked up a pile of Krystye's clothes. After a couple of hours, we all had the apartment ready for Kendall and I to live in.

The differences between 2J and 2L were simple. There were three less bedrooms, three less bathrooms, a smaller living room, the couch was green, not orange, the swirly slide was not yellow, but green, and everything else in the color scheme looked about the same. Kendall and I sat on the couch, the other guys sitting next to us on both sides.

"I love your new apartment! Can I play on the swirly slide?" Carlos asked. Krystye nodded, and Carlos jumped up and climbed up the green tube just to slide back down it. I laughed a little at his energy.

"Logan, I've got news for you," Krystye said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You're gonna be an uncle," Krystye said.

"That's so cool! I'm happy for you!" Logan said, hugging his twin sister.

"It's Kendall's, right?" Logan asked. Krystye popped his shoulder.

"Duh," Krystye said.

"Right, sorry," Logan said.

"Carlos, there's stairs on the other end of the balcony!" I said to the energetic boy as he attempted to climb up the slide again. He slid back down a few inches and went to the stairs. I laughed a little at this.

**Time skip: a few hours later**

**P.O.V. change: Krystye**

It was almost time to go to bed, as Gustavo was sure to need us in the morning. I gathered the other guys and Kendall and I pushed them out.

"Okay, you three need to get out now! Gustavo is sure to need us, so get to bed!" I said. We got them out and they went to 2J. I shut and locked the door behind them.

"Those guys will not leave!" I said.

"I know! But now they're gone, and we have the apartment to ourselves, as we are meant to," Kendall said.

"I know," I said, giggling as he pulled me in.

**P.O.V. change: Logan**

The door to 2J burst open to reveal Camille.

"Oh, Logie Bear," she called, beckoning. I walked over to her and she pinned me against a wall.

"I heard from a little birdie that you have something to ask me," Camille said.

"I do, but I'd like to ask you in a better manner. How about we go to that fancy restaurant down the street tomorrow night at, say, eight?" I asked, matching Camille's seductive tone of voice.

"I'd love to," Camille said. She kissed me deeply, and I kissed back. Camille broke the kiss and stopped leaning on me, blowing me a kiss and leaving for her own apartment. I smiled with a sigh and slid down the wall to the floor, a goofy smile on my face. James found me and pulled me back into the apartment.

"Guys, he's stuck again!" James said. Carlos clapped, and I was startled to attention.

"So, what happened?" James asked.

"She found out that I was gonna ask her something, and I invited her out on a date tomorrow night so I can ask her," I said happily, a smile on my face.

"Good luck, Logan," James said.

"I'm gonna need it. From what it seems, I think she's gonna say yes."

**Chapter Question: What do you think Logan's gonna ask Camille?**

**Still-Standing Question: Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?**

**Review with your answers! **


	15. Big Time Proposal: Logan Style!

**Chapter Question: What do you think Logan's gonna ask Camille?**

**P.O.V.: Kendall**

_James: There are so many things  
>That I never ever get to say<br>'Cause I'm always tongue-tied  
>With my words getting in the way<em>

_Carlos: If you could read my mind  
>Then all your doubts would be left behind<br>James: And every little thing  
>Would be falling into place<em>

_Carlos: I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting _

_All: Stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<br>In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_Logan: It's the way that I feel  
>When you say what you say to me<br>That keeps you running through my mind  
>24 hours a day, 7 days a week<em>

_Krystye: And if you've got the time  
>Stick around and you'll realize<br>Logan: That it's worth every minute that it takes  
>Just wait and see<em>

_Carlos and Krystye: I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting _

_All: Stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<br>In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_James: I'm over the chances wasted  
>Tell me, it's not too late<br>It's only the nervous times  
>That keep me bottled up inside<em>

_All: Keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<br>In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<br>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up_

"Great job, guys!" Kelly said. We all smiled.

"Now, run through Show Me with choreography," Gustavo said. We did, and I remembered every step, every move, and everything the others were doing. In the middle of the song, Krystye ran off and Gustavo stopped the track.

"What's wrong with her?" Gustavo asked.

"She's pregnant. That is morning sickness," I said.

"Oh."

"The baby's yours, right Kendall?" Kelly asked as if she were questioning a child that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"No, it belongs to Santa Claus! Of course the baby's mine!" I said. Kelly rolled her eyes. Krystye came back, and we ran through the song again.

"I'm tired," Krystye complained.

"You're done for today," Gustavo said.

"Come on, Krystye, we can go home and sleep. I'm pretty tired, too," I said.

"Okay, Kendy," Krystye said. We went back to 2L and Krystye went to sleep in our queen-size bed. I smiled and watched TV for a couple of hours before deciding to go to bed, too.

**Time Skip: a few hours later, around 2 AM**

**P.O.V. change: Krystye**

I woke with a start after hearting something outside. It was a scratching at the window. I whimpered and shook Kendall awake.

"Krystyna, what's wrong?" he asked drowsily.

"There's something at the balcony door," I said, a bit scared. Kendall smiled a little and got up. He walked to the balcony door and opened the curtain. He chuckled when he found the source.

"Krystye, it's just a palm branch," Kendall said, smiling. I sighed, but when he returned to bed, I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! You've got quite a punch. Well, it's 2 AM and there's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep," Kendall said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I've got an idea," Kendall said seductively, kissing my neck.

"No, Kendall, I'm not in the mood," I said, pushing my blonde-haired husband off of me.

"I respect that, even though they say sex is perfectly fine when pregnant," Kendall said.

"I'm not in the mood, Kendall," I repeated.

"I know," Kendall said. He caressed my cheek and kissed me gently.

"You're beautiful," Kendall said in my ear. I smiled at the compliment.

"You're one to talk," I replied, my hand reaching up to lay a hand on his cheek. We lie back down in each other's arms and fell back to sleep like that.

Around 1 PM, I woke up and yawned. I got dressed and went out to the living room to find the guys and Kendall on the couch.

"Hey, guys," I said tiredly as I sat on the couch.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Kendall said before he kissed me.

"Guys, she's sleeping a lot, so if she falls asleep, let her," Kendall said.

"My body's changing to accommodate the new baby," I said. I felt a wave of nausea hit, and I ran to the bathroom before unloading the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Kendall held my short hair back, then helped clean me up.

"You're a good husband, Kendy," I said before I stood up to brush my teeth to get the acidic taste from my mouth.

"I try. You don't know how many pregnant women have to go through it alone. I don't want you to have to resort to being alone during this amazing, yet insane time in our lives," Kendall said before pulling me into a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Kendall. I'm glad we got married," I said, smiling. He smiled, too. We kissed before leaving for the living room.

"So, are you gonna ask her the question?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait for tonight. It's gonna be great," Logan said.

"I know she's gonna say yes. And if she doesn't you can punch me in the face," James said.

"I'm gonna take you up on that," Logan said, smiling. James didn't even freak at all, indicating what he believed.

"You guys know what I think would be cool?" I asked.

"What?" Logan asked.

"If I had twins," I said.

"Our family does have a history of fraternal twins," Logan said, pointing between him and me. "Not to mention Mom was a twin, Grandma was a twin, and our great-grandmother was a twin," Logan said.

"I'm hoping for identical," I said.

"Mom was an identical twin, as was our great-grandmother. I'm just glad Gertrude wasn't a twin," Logan said, shuddering at the thought.

**P.O.V. change: Logan**

**Time skip: 7:50 PM**

I was rushing out the door of 2J, dressed for my date with Camille. I stopped by 2L, and the Knight newlyweds wished me luck. I made sure I had the ring in its box in my jacket pocket before going to 4J, Camille's apartment. I knocked on the door, and Camille answered, dressed in one of Krystye's outfits.

"What's with the mini and crop top?" I asked. Her outfit was a sparkly green miniskirt and matching long-sleeve top that showed off Camille's midriff.

"I borrowed this from Krystye. Can you believe we're the same size?" Camille asked.

"For now. Krystye's pregnant," I said. Camille gasped.

"Oh, my, gosh, that's so AWESOME!" Camille said, shrieking in happiness. That's when I saw James run by, his shirt missing, being chased by Jo.

"You will be mine, James Diamond!" Jo shouted. I shook my head, as if shaking off the incident.

"So, shall we?" I asked.

"Yes, we shall," Camille said. We walked to the restaurant, Camille talking about the stuff Krystye taught her for her audition for Kung Fu Academy.

"Yeah, and she taught me how to kill a man with a stiletto heel," Camille said. My eyes widened, and I noticed that she was not wearing the shoe in question. I sighed inaudibly, and we continued our walk. We got to the place, and we were shown to a table. We talked for a while after getting our food, then once we were done, before we left, I grabbed Camille's arm.

"Camille, I have an important question to ask you," I said. She turned around.

"What is it, Logan?" Camille asked. I got down on one knee and pulled out the little box with the ring in it. I opened the box to reveal a small diamond engagement ring.

"Camille Roberts, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?" I asked. Camille gasped, smiling.

"Oh, Logan Mitchell, yes! I will marry you!" Camille said, then I slipped the ring onto her finger before she hugged me. We went back to the Palm Woods, Camille flaunting her new engagement. I smiled at this. She is a beautiful woman, with a beautiful personality. She went back to her apartment, and I went to Kendall and Krystye's apartment, where everyone had congregated. Krystye was missing, and Kendall pointed to the bedroom, indicating that she was sleeping.

"Guess what, guys," I said. There was silence.

"Tell us!" Kendall said.

"I'm getting married! She said yes!" I said.

"Dude, that's so cool!" "Man, you're gonna love it!" "Dude, I've got to start on your bachelor party!" "I don't know who's with me, but I saw this coming, and it's pretty cool." The last voice was Kendall, who was smiling.

"Thanks, guys. I know my marriage will be at least a fraction as happy as Kendall and Krystye's marriage."

"Good luck, Logan, my man!"

**Answer to question: He asked her to marry him!**

**Next question: Do you think James and Jo should go out? **

**Other question: Should Krystye's TWIN babies be identical girls, identical boys, fraternal girls, fraternal boys, or fraternal mixed (one of each)?**

**Review with your answers, please!**


	16. Big Time Moms

**Chapter Question: Do you think James and Jo should go out?**

**Other Chapter Question: Should Krystye's TWIN babies be ****identical girls, identical boys, fraternal girls, fraternal boys, or fraternal mixed?**

**Please answer the poll on my profile!**

**P.O.V.: Kendall**

"Guess what, guys!" Kelly said. Gustavo had a box full of things square and reflective. He grabbed something from the box.

"Your second album is here!" Gustavo said. We cheered and high-fived.

"This is so cool!" James said.

"I know! This is AWESOME!" Carlos said.

"This isn't in stores yet, but it will be next week! The release date has been announced for a couple of months already," Gustavo said.

"This is so cool!" Krystye said.

"Kendall, why do you look like you haven't slept?" Kelly asked.

"Krystye was up all night with her mood swings. I got slapped seventeen times last night," I said tiredly.

_Flashback, last night, 1 AM_

"_Kendall, I need water!" Krystye whined. _

"_Can't you get it?" I asked._

"_KENDALL!" Krystye shouted. Scared, I jumped out of bed and ran to get her water. I knew what my wife could do to me if she wanted. I returned with her water, and she gulped it down._

"_Thanks honey," Krystye said. She went back to sleep, but the adrenaline from her scaring me had me where I couldn't sleep worth a damn. _

_End Flashback_

"Wow that sucks. A lot," Kelly said.

"Yep, and now the makeup department's gonna have my ass," I said.

"No, they won't, because your ass is mine," Krystye said. I laughed a little, a little scared at her mood swings.

"Wow, way to be blunt," James said. Krystye sniffled a little, and I guessed that she was crying.

"James, quit being an asshole. You made my wife cry," I said.

"What? UGH!" James said.

**Time skip: later that day, around 3 PM**

We were in 2L, playing video games. There was a knock on the door. Logan got up to answer it.

"Hi, Logan. I'm here for James. I tried 2J, but Katie told me you were over here," a female voice said from the door.

"Mom?" James asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Mama Diamond said. She walked in.

"James, come give your mother a kiss," she said. James stood up and did as he was told.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"I'm here to take James back to Minnesota to run the family cosmetics business," Mama Diamond said.

"What?" we all chorused.

"Mom, wouldn't you rather just enjoy some time with your son?" James asked, holding his arms out for a hug, to which Mama Diamond obliged.

"I'm going back to my hotel room to get a nap in. The jet lag is getting to me," she said, then left.

"I don't wanna go back to Minnesota!" James said after the door closed.

"Let's go to Rocque Records and talk to Gustavo," I said. We did exactly that.

"Just tell her no," Gustavo said. We all gasped audibly.

"You don't tell my mom no," James said.

"Remember that time us guys wanted to go snowboarding?" I asked.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, you're not going snowboarding. Here's some crochet needles. Take up crochet."_

"_You're not going to prom with that harlot." Oddly enough, James was standing with Krystye._

"_I don't like the names Hortense and Krystyna. Call them Logan and Krystye from now on."_

_End Flashback_

"Well, there has to have been a time when she didn't get her way," Kelly said.

"There was one time, but Dad and I aren't supposed to talk about it," James said.

"Just tell them!" Krystye said.

"I said I'd take it to the grave!" James squeaked.

"JUST TELL US!" Kelly shouted.

"O-Okay. It was the boys' peewee hockey party when Logan, Krystye, and Kendall were eight and Carlos and I were seven. Mom ordered sushi platters and reserved a string quartet, but Mama Mitchell, Mama Knight, and Mama Garcia wanted beans, weenies, and a bounce house. It took all three of them to get her to cave," James said.

"So we fight mom with moms!" Kelly said.

"Kelly, gather my frequent flyer miles and get the other moms here," Gustavo said, and Kelly did just that. The next day, Mama Mitchell and Mama Garcia walked into Rocque Records.

"Hi, Mom," Logan and Krystye said.

"Hi, Mami!" Carlos said, hugging his mother.

"Can I get a kiss from my twin kids and a hug from my new son-in-law?" Mama Mitchell asked. I hugged her.

"Mama Mitchell, I-" I started before my mother-in-law cut me off.

"Please, you're family now! Call me Joanna!" Mama Mitchell said.

"Joanna, I think you should know that Krystye's pregnant," I said.

"Really? That's so great! I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Joanna said, hugging her daughter, then me.

"Logan, can I get a kiss?" Joanna asked.

"Kiss your mother, Hortense!" Kelly said, pushing the oldest boy to his mother. He complied, and Joanna pulled him into a hug.

"Mom, I think you should know that I'm engaged to be married," Logan said.

"That's great! Who's the lucky girl?" Joanna asked.

"Camille Roberts," Logan said, blushing.

"Aww! I'll try to be at the wedding if our financial issues let up," Joanna said.

"Now, let's get Kendall's mom and confront James' mom," Mama Garcia said.

We went to get my mom from 2L, and we got Mama Diamond to 2J.

"Joanna, Sylvia, what are you doing here?" Mama Diamond asked when she saw the three mothers.

"We're here to convince you to leave James here where he's happy," Mom said.

"Look, I know you miss your son, so I set up every computer in this apartment with face chat, and when we get back to Minnesota, I can set it up on your computer at home," Mama Garcia said.

"And I can get you a west coast office for Brooke Diamond Cosmetics, giving you an excuse to see James at least once a month," Joanna said.

"And I can talk Gustavo into booking more tour dates in Minnesota," Mom said.

"I will not bend to the will of one mom!" Gustavo said. Mom gave him a look.

"Kelly, book more tour dates in Minnesota," Gustavo said.

"So, you don't want to work for the family business?" Mama Diamond asked.

"No," James said. Ms. Diamond smiled.

"My son is happy; I can talk to him whenever I want… This is the best mother's day gift ever!" she said.

"But it's January," James said.

"I don't care!" Mama Diamond said, hugging her son.

"And congratulations Krystye and Kendall on your marriage," she said.

"I'm pregnant, Mama Diamond," Krystye said.

"Congratulations! You know, when James told me about you in third grade, I would have thought you two would get married, but you seem a lot happier with Kendall," Mama Diamond said.

"How long will you guys be here?" Logan asked.

"A week. Carlos' mom offered to pay for my room," Joanna said.

"Awesome!" Carlos said.

"I do miss you, Carlitos," Mama Garcia said.

"I miss you too, Mami," Carlos said.

"Where are my twins?" Joanna asked, and Logan and Krystye hugged their mother at the same time.

"You guys were a hassle when you were babies. Thank god you two are fraternal twins, or I never would have been able to tell you apart," Joanna said. Krystye and Logan laughed.

"You know, I'm hoping for twins," Krystye said.

"You really want to put your husband through that?" Joanna said.

"I'll happily do it," I said.

"I remember when your Aunt Julie and I were kids. Nobody could tell us apart if their lives depended on it. Our teachers made us wear nametags," Joanna said. We laughed.

"I love Aunt Julie," Krystye said.

"She's always giving us stuff. That's where I got my book on puberty," Logan said.

"I wish you hadn't made me look at that one," Krystye said.

"I had to let you know! You were showing the signs!" Logan said.

"So were you, but I didn't show you any pictures of female genitalia!" Krystye said.

"Yes, you did!"

"Oh, that's right…"

"Guys, enough!" Joanna said.

"Guys, we've got to get to our hotel rooms. It's getting late. Sleep well," Carlos' mom said before the three moms left.

"So, before we leave, I want to know what you did with our room," I said.

"James now rooms by himself, and Katie got your room," Mom said.

"Sounds good," Krystye said.

"Well, guys, we've got to get to bed if I don't want the makeup department taking the bags under my eyes out of my ass," I said.

"You don't know how wrong that sounded," Krystye said.

"Whatever! You know what I mean," I said. Krystye and I went back to our apartment. Krystye went straight to bed, and I got some water for both of us before going to bed myself.

"I love you, Krystyna," I said.

"I love you too, Kendall."

**Time skip: the next morning**

**P.O.V. change: James**

I went down to the lobby that morning and sat on a couch. Jo came up to me.

"So, James, what do you say?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," I said.

"YAY! I knew you'd be mine one day!" Jo said.

"But lay off the touchy-feely stuff until the third date," I said.

"Okay, I can handle that," Jo said, smiling a genuine smile. I think I just made the crazy go away.

"You're not crazy! It's a miracle!"

**Chapter Question: Do you think that Jo's crazy is gone forever?**

**Still Standing Question****: Should Krystye's TWIN babies be ****identical girls, identical boys, fraternal girls, fraternal boys, or fraternal mixed? **

**Review with answers and answer profile poll! Remember, unless I do a huge time skip, I've got a while to decide traits about the babies!**


	17. Big Time Dilemma

**Chapter Question: Do you think that Jo's crazy is gone forever?**

**Please answer the poll on my profile!**

**This chapter is named for James' problem at the end of the chapter.**

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

**Time skip: the next afternoon, around 3 PM**

I woke up to find Kendall gone from the bed. I got up and checked the bathroom. Not there. I checked the living room and kitchen. Nothing. I checked the closets. Nobody. I checked the rest of the apartment. He wasn't in the house.

"Kendy?" I called. I got no answer. I got dressed and went over to 2J. It was empty except for my in-laws, but they didn't know Kendall's whereabouts, let alone James, Carlos, or Logan. I sighed and walked to the lobby. It was completely empty. Camille walked in beside me.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Camille asked.

"That's what I was gonna ask you," I said.

"I woke up in my bed to find a note on Logan's pillow that said to come down to the lobby and that there was a surprise for me down here," Camille said.

"I didn't see a note, but I may have missed it. Come with me to 2L," I said, and Camille followed me to my apartment. I found the note on Kendall's pillow.

"Come down to the lobby. There's a big surprise for you there, but you have to find me first," I read aloud. We went down to the lobby (again) and looked around for Logan and Kendall. I found Kendall behind the manager's desk. He kissed me right as I did.

"Found me," Kendall said.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked.

"Close your eyes," Kendall said, and I did just that. I felt something thin and cold wrap around my neck.

"Open your eyes," Kendall said. I did, and looked at my neck. It was a long-chained necklace. I looked at the silver locket charm and opened it. It had our wedding picture on one side and a studio portrait of Kendall blowing a kiss on the other.

"Kendall, I love it!" I said, hugging my husband. He brought his lips to mine, and we kissed.

"If we're ever apart, it's a reminder that I'm always there," Kendall said, kissing me again.

**P.O.V. change: Logan**

Camille found me hiding in the supply closet. I kissed her after she opened the door.

"Found me," I said.

"What's the surprise?" Camille asked.

"Close your eyes," I said. Camille did and I slipped a long necklace over her head.

"Open your eyes," I said. Camille opened her eyes and looked at the necklace. It had a picture of Camille and me kissing on one side, and had a studio portrait of me blowing a kiss on the other.

"Logan, I love it!" Camille said.

"It was Kendall's idea. If we're ever apart, it's a reminder that I'm always there," I said, kissing my fiancé.

"Logan, I don't want a big fancy wedding like your sister's. Can we just get married in the courthouse?" Camille asked.

"Of course we can," I said. Camille smiled and we kissed.

"When do you want to do it?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Camille said.

"Today," I said.

"Really?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. I've got your ring already," I said.

"I've got yours, too," Camille said.

"So what are you waiting for?" I asked. Camille stared into my eyes for a minute.

"Let's go," she said. We left the Palm Woods without telling anyone where we were going.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye**

Kendall and I went back up to 2L, and we watched TV for a while. I had a wave of morning sickness, but Kendall patiently helped me through it, holding my hair and jewelry back. We were back to watching TV, Kendall trying to make an advance and me declining every one, after a while. Logan walked into my apartment with Camille.

"Krystye, you'll never guess what Camille and I just did!" Logan said.

"We just got married!" Camille said.

"Just a half hour ago!" Logan said.

"You did WHAT?" Kendall asked, standing up from beside me.

"I'm now Mrs. Camille Mitchell!" Camille said.

"Kendall, relax. If Log…" I said before another wave of nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom. I came back and Logan and Camille were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"To tell everyone else," Kendall said. James came in.

"Guys, Gustavo says we have a gig at the adult club in two days," James said.

"Hope they let you and Carlos in," I said, Kendall and me snickering.

"Shut up, Krystye," James said before leaving. We realized that it was getting late, so we went to bed.

The next morning, we woke up and went out to the living room to find cameras in the living room.

"WHOA! What the hell is this?" Kendall asked.

"Your reality show! I've got cameras in 2J, also," Griffin said.

"Why do we need a reality show?" I asked.

"Because, you need exposure," Griffin replied.

"I'm sorry, but I feel too exposed right now," Kendall said. He only slept in his boxers and a t-shirt. I slept in a push-up bra and short-shorts.

"You're wife's milking it," Griffin said. I was blowing kisses to the camera. Kendall grabbed my shoulder and I stopped.

"Aww, that was good stuff," the director said.

"Enough," Kendall said.

"Protectiveness isn't what good TV makes," the director said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"Deceit, lies, maybe Krystye can sleep with one of her other band members, you find out, and something else happens!" Griffin said.

"I'm very faithful most of the time," I said.

"Don't be yourself! Go to 2J and do something with, say, Carlos!" the director said.

"Don't be mad, Kendy!" I said as I went to 2J.

"You know how to act, right?" the director asked.

"Totally. I'll give you a show," I said before walking into 2J, where it was just Carlos on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Carlitos," I said as seductively as possible.

"H-hey, Krystye," Carlos said, pulling his shirt collar from his neck a little.

"Carlos, why don't we do something fun?" I said.

"You're still in your underwear," Carlos said. I whispered in his ear and he seemed to get the gist of what I was doing. I kissed him, and he kissed back.

"Bedroom," Carlos gasped. We went to his and Logan's bedroom, which was probably just going to be Carlos' bedroom after Logie moved out.

"Let's make them think we're doing something," I said. Carlos nodded.

"Like you used to do with James to mess with Logan back in Minnesota?" Carlos asked. I nodded and we laughed quietly. We got each other where it would look like we just fooled around, disheveled my hair, disheveled what we could of Carlos' hair, disheveled our clothes, and I made Carlos give me a hickey, which produced some sounds for the show guys, plus it would help cause trouble for the cameras between me and Kendall. We had no attraction of any kind, so we joked about it the whole time. I looked through the crack between the bottom of the door and the carpet.

"They've got their cameras and microphones trained on your door," I whispered in Carlos' ear. He nodded. We walked over to Carlos' bed, but only so the sounds would sound like they were coming from where they should be. I fake-moaned Carlos' name, and he did the same with my name. We silently snickered between fake moans. We waited a while to allow time to have them think we were getting ready to get out of the room, then we came out together.

"That was great," Carlos said.

"Carlitos, you can't tell my husband!" I said, grabbing his disheveled shirt.

"I won't," Carlos said, smoothing my hair down. We parted ways, and the cameras followed us both, half going after Carlos and half after me. I ran into James.

"Whoa, what the hell happened with you and Carlos?" James asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," I said.

"Wait, I recognize the disheveled look! You just had sex with Carlos! You cheated on Kendall!" James said.

"Please don't tell Kendy!" I said. I whispered in his ear the plan and he got what I was doing. He crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Krystye, but I'm gonna tell Kendall," James said. He stormed off to 2L, and I chased him.

"No, James, please!" I said, trying to get him to stop.

"Oh, Kendall!" James called.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"I just found out something really interesting about your wife," James said. I gave him a pleading look.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"She just had sex with Carlos," James said, gesturing to the hickey I had made Carlos give me. I gasped.

"Krystye, is this true?" Kendall asked. I knew he knew the plan.

"Yes, Kendall," I said, my eyes finding my shoes more interesting than Kendall.

"I'm disappointed. Let me show you what I'm gonna do about it," Kendall said, pulling me into the room and shutting the door, locking it securely. He knew the plan, but he was going to do something to cause something to show the camera. He quickly gave me a matching hickey on the other shoulder.

"Okay, I've had enough of these camera people," Kendall said.

"I hate it, too! I didn't really do anything with Carlos except joke around," I said.

"What about the hickey?" Kendall asked.

"I made him do that so the cameras would see it," I said.

"Oh," Kendall said.

"But it all made me crazy," I said, grabbing my husband's shirt and pulling him to me.

"I'm okay with this!" Kendall said, smiling ear to ear.

**Scene omitted.**

"That was awesome!" I said as I fixed my previously disheveled hair.

"You're awesome, Krystye," Kendall said as he wiped the lipstick kisses from his face.

"Thanks, Kendy," I said, kissing my husband on the cheek.

"I hope I didn't strain your voice," Kendall said.

"Nope, clear as ever," I said. I looked at my hair in the mirror.

"How do you think I'd look as a blonde? Be honest," I said.

"Hmm… No, you wouldn't be able to pull it off. I'd go with redhead," Kendall said.

"Hmm… That's a great idea! I'm gonna do that, but let's get the reality show people off our backs first," I said.

"Agreed," Kendall said. The director was on the phone.

"What? You found something more interesting than Big Time Rush? Okay, I guess. Beats these teens any day," the director said, and then hung up.

"Well, you won't be seeing us anymore. The Real Big Time Rush just got cancelled," the director said.

"Okay, then. Bye, get out of our apartment, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," I said as they left. I shut the door after them and locked it.

"And now, I'm going to hide these hickeys, put some more clothes on, and go out to buy that hair dye," I said before going to the bathroom to grab some concealer to cover the hickeys. After it looked perfect, I put on my long-sleeved turtleneck top that showed off my midriff and a pair of cargo pants, since I was still 'smoking hot' because I hadn't formed a baby bump yet. Kendall and I walked to the nearest Wal-Mart. I found a decent hair dye and bought two boxes after finding the right color, which Kendall helped me find.

"A little over a year with a girl can teach you a lot," Kendall said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like how to help your wife choose what she's wanting," Kendall said with a smile.

"And you've taught me things, too," I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like how to love," I said, kissing Kendall. We checked out and left for the Palm Woods.

"Kendy, will you help me out with this stuff?" I asked. Kendall seemed slightly taken aback by this.

"Sure, I guess," Kendall said, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

On the way home, we signed twenty autographs total, took a couple of pictures with fans, and were almost ambushed by paparazzi twice. We got back to the apartment about an hour later, and after another couple hours, I washed out the dye and blow-dried my hair. I now had red hair. I went out to the living room.

"I like your hair," Kendall said. We kissed and watched TV until we fell asleep on the couch.

**P.O.V. change: James**

Jo and I were at the pool after dark, and it was really fun.

"James, this is really fun! Now can I get that kiss?" Jo asked.

"Of course," I said. She came up closer to me and we kissed. Next thing I knew, she was over by the lobby door while holding my cell phone. I tried to get out of the pool, but when I did, my right hand stopped me. I looked and it was handcuffed to one of the handles used to get out of the pool.

"Jo! This isn't funny, let me out!" I said, tugging on the restraint.

"Sorry, Jamie," Jo said before walking off with my phone.

"At least give me my phone!" I shouted.

"No," she called back as she left.

I ended up sleeping on the pool steps that night because no help came, no matter how much I called for it.

"Help! I'm stuck here! Please!"

**Answer to Question: Nope!**

**Chapter Question: How do you think James will get out of his dilemma?**


	18. Big Time Arrested

**Chapter Question: How do you think James will get out of his dilemma?**

**Please answer the poll on my profile!**

**I'm using an older California law because I want to show some drama between the characters.**

**P.O.V.: James**

**Time skip: the next morning, around 11 AM**

I woke up on the side of the pool, my right hand still cuffed to the handle.

"Dammit, Jo," I said. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Can I get some help over here?" I shouted in the general direction of my apartment 2J. I waited, but nobody came. I pulled on the restraint, but it just would not give! I gave up and settled for sitting by the side of the pool, my legs sprawled out in front of me. The pool area wasn't even close to filling up. It was deserted. I'd call Krystye and Kendall, but Jo took my phone. I tugged on the handcuffs again to no avail.

"HELP!" I shouted with more panic and power in my voice than earlier. I couldn't get free, so I sat there.

**P.O.V. change: Carlos**

Kendall and I were driving down the road, Kendall at the wheel, when I heard police sirens.

"Kendall, pull over!" I said, and Kendall did as told. An officer walked up to the window after Kendall rolled it down.

"License and registration, please," the officer said. Kendall dug in his wallet for his driver's license, and I pulled the registration from the glove box.

"Mr. Knight, are you aware that you were going seventy in a sixty zone?" the officer said.

"No, I wasn't. I apologize, officer," Kendall said. The officer seemed to smell something because he talked into his walkie-talkie.

"Bring the drug dog. I think I smell drugs in this car," the officer said. Mine and Kendall's eyes widened at this.

"Mr. Knight and Mr. Garcia please step out of the car," the officer said, and we did as told.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You boys are part of Big Time Rush, right? My daughter loves your music. Don't try to use that to get out of this," the officer said. His partner brought the drug dog, and the dog sniffed out our car. He dragged out a little baggie full of white powder and gave it to the officer, who identified it as drugs.

"Thought you boys could get away with this? You're going to jail for possession, boys," he said, quickly handcuffing Kendall's hands behind his back.

"What? I've got a pregnant wife at home!" Kendall said as the officer's partner handcuffed my hands.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak with an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you at no cost to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" the officer said as he and his partner pushed us into the police car. We nodded.

"My dad's a police officer! I'm not a bad person!" I said.

"I've got a pregnant wife at home! She's having twins!" Kendall said.

"Save it for the judge, guys," the officer's partner said as they drove us down to the station. I sighed and waited for us to arrive at the station.

**P.O.V. change: Logan**

We were in Camille's apartment watching TV. I had no idea where anyone else is, so Camille and I just decided to watch TV.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye**

I called Kendall's cell phone for the fourth time in the past thirty minutes. It went to voicemail, just like last time.

"Kendall Donald Knight, you better pick up this phone or I'll deny sex for two whole months! You got that!" I shouted into the phone before hanging up.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall**

"Please! I can't leave my wife alone very long!" I said as I gripped the bars of the holding cell Carlos and I were thrown into.

"You two have the right to one phone call each," the officer said, handing each of us a quarter for the pay phone in the cell. I took mine first. I put the quarter in and dialed Krystye's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Krystye, you've got to help us out. Carlos and I got thrown in the slammer," I said.

"What? What for?" Krystye asked.

"Possession of a controlled substance," I said hesitantly.

"You what?"

"It's not what you think! It wasn't mine or Carlos'!" I said.

"Yeah, sure. I believe you."

"You've got to believe me!"

"Did you not hear what I said? I said that I believe you," Krystye said.

"Really? Oh, man, I think the phone's running out of time. Please help us!"

"I'll do what I can," Krystye said before I hung up.

"Carlos, you're up. Please call my mom! You know the number," I said. Carlos nodded.

**P.O.V. change: Carlos**

I put the quarter in the phone and dialed Mama Knight's number.

"Hello?"

"Mama Knight? Please help us! Kendall and I got thrown in jail," I said.

"You did what?" Mama Knight said.

"We're in the slammer," I said.

"For what?"

"Possession of a controlled substance," I said.

"Carlos, slap Kendall on the back of the head," Mama Knight said. I reached out and popped Kendall on the back of the head.

"Dude!"

"Your mom said to," I said.

"Now do the same to you," Mrs. Knight said. I complied.

"I'll be there to help as soon as possible," Mama Knight said before hanging up. I put the phone up. Krystye walked in.

"I'm here for Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia," Krystye said.

"Right over there," the officer said.

"Krystye! Thank goodness you came!" Kendall said as the two shared a kiss between the bars.

"It's not like I'm gonna leave you guys behind to face the charges yourself," Krystye said.

"Thank you, Krystye!" I said.

"Officer, what are the penalties?" Krystye asked.

"A fine of hundred bucks per person because this is their first offense," the officer said.

"Oh, I can handle two hundred bucks," Krystye said, quickly paying the fine. After she, Logan, and Kendall turned eighteen, they got all of the money they've been making since sixteen.

The officer let Kendall and me out of the cell. Kendall hugged Krystye.

"Thank you," Kendall said.

"Thanks, Krystye. I owe you big time," I said.

"Yes, you both do. Now, let's get you guys home," Krystye said.

**Time skip: a few minutes later**

"Mama Knight, are you home?" I called as I entered 2J alone.

"Yeah, I'm home. Look out the window at the pool. Can you spot James?" Mama Knight said. I did as told.

"Yeah, I see him," I said.

"Take this key I stole from Jo and unlock his handcuffs," Mama Knight said, handing me a small key. I went outside to the pool and to James.

"Carlos, please tell me you're gonna save me here!" James said as he tugged on his restraint. I quickly unlocked the cuff on the handle and handed James the key.

"Hey, James, look what I've got," I said, holding up my wrist to reveal a pair of handcuffs.

"Dude, how'd you get that?" James asked.

"Kendall and I kinda got arrested today," I said.

"No way! What for?" James asked.

"Possession of a controlled substance," I said.

"How'd you get out of the holding cell?"

"Krystye bailed us out."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"So, how did you get handcuffed to the pool handle?"

"Jo locked me here last night and I've been here ever since."

"Dude, that's rough."

"So's a marshmallow like you getting thrown in the slammer!" James said with a smile. I smiled, too.

"Dude, you could probably use that to get a girlfriend!" James said, referring to being arrested.

"No, James, I don't want to use a run-in with the law to get a girlfriend!" I said. A girl walked up to me and touched my shoulder.

"Are those handcuffs? What'd you get thrown in the slammer for?" she asked.

"A friend and I had drugs in our car," I said.

"That's cool," she said.

"So…"

"Wanna go for some corn dogs later?" she asked.

"Sure! What time?" I asked.

"Seven."

"I'll be right here!" I said. She popped her gum and walked off.

"Dude, you got one and you didn't even have to try!" James said.

"I know! And dude, she's hot!" I said.

"I know! Now go tell Mama Knight that you got me out of my dilemma and go get ready for your date!" James said. I nodded and rushed off to do as I've been told.

**P.O.V. change: James**

I went to Jo's apartment. I knocked and she opened the door.

"James, how'd you get out?" Jo asked.

"Carlos and a key. Now give me back my phone!" I said, holding out my hand still connected to the metal handcuffs. Jo surrendered my phone.

"Here, take your damn phone. Bye. We're done," Jo said before slamming the door.

"Yeah, well, I was about to break it off anyway, you crazy mofo!" I shouted, kicking her door before I left. I went down the street to the gym to blow off some steam.

It wasn't until after dark that I realized that I hadn't eaten all day. I stopped by a fast food place on my way home. It was February 1, and I was feeling suffocated by the Valentine's Day crap. Sadly, I was the only one in my band that didn't have somebody to love, besides maybe Carlos. Logan and Kendall are freaking MARRIED to Camille and Krystye respectively, and Carlos probably has a girlfriend by now! I'm so freaking pathetic! What happened to the James Diamond charm? Oh, that's right. I wasted it all on Krystye when I was sixteen and we lived in Minnesota. I used it all trying to get her to be mine, and now she's married to Kendall. I'm so stupid! Ugh! Of course, I've got fangirls all over the place that'd kill to have just one date with me. But I'm not interested in crazies.

"You're James Diamond, right? From Big Time Rush? ½ of former hottest couple in Hollywood, Krames?" a girl sitting at a table at the coffee shop asked.

"Yep, that's me," I said, a smile on my face.

"I like your bandanna. It's super sexy," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So, James, wanna go out on a date with me tomorrow, maybe?" she asked.

"Give me a second," I said, studying her face. She had curly brown hair, dark skin, and resembled one of the Jennifers.

"Jennifer?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me, but to keep confusion down, the other Jennifers call me Jen," she said.

"Wow, where are the other Jennifers?" I asked.

"Forget them for now. It's just us. I need an answer," Jen said.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"Noon. A lunch date," Jen said.

"I can do that. We can meet here," I said.

"Sounds great. Just don't tell the other Jennifers, please," Jen said.

"You have my word. My lips are sealed. I can tell my friends, right?" I asked.

"Yes, just not Carlos. He can't keep a secret," Jen said.

"Okay, see you at noon," I said. She waved, and I walked off. I silently cheered. I may have a date on Valentine's Day after all!

**P.O.V. change: Krystye**

"The handcuffs are sexy," I said to my husband, who was still wearing them on his left wrist.

"You like? The officers let me and Carlos keep them and the keys," Kendall said.

"I don't like, I love," I said, kissing my husband.

"Maybe I'll let you cuff me to the bed?" Kendall said seductively.

"Don't get like that, Kendy," I warned.

"Sorry," Kendall said.

"Now the mood's gone," I said.

"Sorry, Kryssy," Kendall said.

"It's okay, Kendy. Let's just watch TV," I said. After a few minutes of watching SpongeBob, I stood up to get water. I finished the glass and climbed back on the couch, facing Kendall this time.

"Krystye…" Kendall said as I locked the other end of his handcuffs to the bedpost.

"Krystye!" Kendall said, slight panic creeping into his voice.

"It's okay. I've got you," I said before kissing Kendall, who melted into the kiss despite being restrained to that place.

**Scene omitted.**

We were fully dressed again, and I had unlocked Kendall's handcuffs.

"You're crazy, but I love you," Kendall said. He took the handcuffs off of his wrist and clapped one of the large circles to my right wrist, leaving the other side dangling.

"You're not gonna do like Jo did to James, right?" I said.

"No, that's dumb," Kendall said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Kendall, but please don't get yourself arrested again," I said.

"I love you too, and I promise."

**Answer to Question: Carlos and a key!**

**Next Question: Do you think Jen (the curly-haired Jennifer) is being serious with James, or is she pranking him?**

**Remember, poll on my profile if you haven't answered it yet! **


	19. Big Time Escape

**Chapter Question: Do ****you think Jen (the curly-haired Jennifer) is being serious with James, or is she pranking him?**

**Please answer the poll on my profile!**

**Okay, so I'm just making each "season" 25 chapters, then making another. If you want me to just combine them all into one big story, just say so. I may do that anyway.**

**For the record, I was listening to Epic while writing the escape scene. Sure made it epic! :P **

**And I'm going to combine all of the chapters of this series to make on big EPIC Big Time Twins story! Yeah!**

**P.O.V.: Logan**

**Time skip: the next morning, around 9 AM**

I woke up in Camille's apartment on her couch. Camille was gone.

"Camille?"

"Yes?" Camille said after popping up from behind the kitchen counter.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half," Camille said.

"Okay, have any of the guys come by with anything important?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, the Knights came over to tell you that you need to be at Rocque Records at ten," Camille said.

"Well, wifey, I've got to go back to 2J. Maybe we can move in together later?" I asked.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," Camille said. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. I went back to 2J and got dressed.

"So, Carlos, how'd your date go last night?" James asked.

"It went great! She wants to go again tonight!" Carlos said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Oh, we just went out for corn dogs. She wants to go out again tonight," Carlos said.

"Right," I said. I turned to see Kendall and Krystye making out next to me.

"No sex in the car!" I said. I felt Kendall's foot kick me in the leg without breaking the kiss. I rubbed the impact site.

"So, how are you and Camille?" Carlos asked.

"I'm gonna move into her place. Her dad moved back to Connecticut when she turned eighteen, so we're golden," I said.

"Another one leaves 2J for their own apartment with their wife," James said.

"You okay, dude?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my hot date today at noon, so I'm good," James said, smiling.

"Who you going with?" Carlos asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" James asked.

"Dude, Carlos can't keep a secret," I said.

"Then I won't tell," James said.

"Carlos, put in the earplugs. I wanna know!" I said. Carlos did.

"Dude, I'm going out with Jennifer!" James said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one with the curly hair," James said.

"I think she may be pranking you, but it's worth a shot," I said. Carlos, sensing that the secret had been shared, pulled out his earplugs.

"There's Rocque Records!" Carlos said. James pulled into the parking space and Carlos, James, and I got out of the car. We were just inside the door when we realized that Kendall and Krystye were still in the car. We turned around to find them walking towards us, hands intertwined. We walked into the studio, where Gustavo was waiting for us, arms crossed, and a seriously pissed-off expression on his face.

"Hey, Gustavo," Kendall said.

"Kendall, Carlos, I need to see you two in my office. NOW!" Gustavo said.

**P.O.V. change: Carlos**

"Kendall, Carlos, you guys may have just ruined your reputations in the show business!" Gustavo yelled, turning a TV on.

"Yesterday, around 3 PM, Big Time Rush members Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia were arrested for possession of a controlled substance. Kendall's wife, Krystye Knight, bailed them out two hours later. Send your thoughts to our Scuttlebutter page," a reporter said.

"And tons of thoughts were sent to them about you two IDIOTS! The thing is, about 50% of them were positive," Gustavo said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Read some of them to us," Kendall said.

"'Dude, this is awesome. I'm gonna go buy both of their albums now.' 'Man, I can't wait for their concert in Los Angeles. This just makes them a small bit cooler.' 'BTR is growing up! I'm gonna buy their albums 'Big Time Rush' and 'All Over Again,'" Gustavo read.

"Dude!" I said, high-fiving Kendall.

"So, I'm not pissed," Gustavo said.

"So you're not mad that we got arrested for having drugs in our car?" I asked.

"Because seriously, it wasn't ours!" Kendall said.

"I'm not mad, and I believe you. You have the rest of the day off," Gustavo said. Kelly burst into the small room.

"Guys, James just fainted," Kelly said. Kendall and I rushed out of the room to find the pretty boy out cold, Logan and Krystye trying to wake him up.

"James, come on! Wake up!" Krystye said.

"Yeah, you guys definitely have the rest of the day off," Gustavo said, leaving.

"James!" Logan called, gently patting his face. Logan suddenly passed out next to James.

"What's going on?" Krystye asked before Kendall's knees went slack and he passed out, too. Krystye's eyes went wide. She stood up, only for her knees to go slack. I caught her and placed her on her back. That's when I saw black as I lost consciousness last.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in a room about the size of a really small bedroom, only without the furnishings. I reached up to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Ugh, where are we?" I asked.

"I have no idea," James said.

"About time you woke up, Carlitos," Logan said. I looked around, and Kendall and Krystye were still out cold. I sat up and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Logan called.

"No, the only door is shut and has bars on it," James said.

"Plus, this room has no windows," I said. I heard a groan. I looked to see Kendall waking up.

"Where are we?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea," James said.

"Neither do we," Logan said, pointing between him and me.

"Okay, now we just need Krystye to wake up, then we could probably find our way out of here," Kendall said. Krystye groaned and woke up, sitting up.

"What happened?" Krystye asked.

"We have no idea where the hell we are," Kendall said. Krystye was looking around, her breathing picking up.

"Oh, man, this room is way too small!" Krystye said, clawing at the wall.

"Krystye, Krystye, calm down, please," Kendall said, running circles in her palm. She only freaked out more.

"Kendall, that doesn't work in small rooms! She's severely claustrophobic!" Logan said.

"Get me out of here! PLEASE!" Krystye said, clawing at the barred door. The door opened, but the bars stayed in place.

"So, Big Time Rush," a blonde woman said.

"Why are we here?" James asked.

"Oh, I put knock-out serum in your morning drinks," she said.

"That doesn't answer his question," Logan said.

"It was all Hawk's plan," the woman said.

"Hawk!" Krystye said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, he wants to ruin your reputation and your careers. Duh," the woman said. Hawk walked up to the door.

"You guys are so stupid," Hawk said. He closed and locked the door. Krystye got an idea. She took off her shoes, a pair of stiletto heels. She searched the room and found a small box under the floorboards. She opened the box, using two bobby pins to pick the lock. She found a stash of crowbars.

"Whatever idiot put this here just gave us our way out," Krystye said. She crawled over to the bars and attempted to pry the bar closest to the door handle out of place so she could climb through with her small stature. She bent the bar next to it away from the bar she had just bent to create a bigger hole.

"Guys, grab a crowbar! I have a feeling we're gonna have to smash some heads," she said as she picked the lock with her bobby pins.

"Where'd you learn this stuff?" James asked.

"My Uncle Robert taught me," Krystye said as she got the door open.

"Uncle Robert is a CIA agent trained in espionage, breaking and entering, and breaking out of places. He calls himself something different every so often. Right now, it's Robert," Logan said. Krystye looked around and saw nobody around. She slid through the hole she made by bending the bars. She grabbed a set of keys and unlocked the bars, sliding them open so we could get out. We each grabbed a crowbar and stepped out of the room. Krystye slid on her shoes. She kept a watchful eye out.

"Carlos, behind you!" Krystye said. I turned around and whacked a guy on the head with my crowbar, successfully knocking him out.

"Try not to kill anyone, guys," Krystye said.

"Says the girl who could kill a man with her shoes," Logan said as we walked through, trying to find our way out.

"Shut up, Logan," Krystye said as she put her newly dyed hair up in a bun. She peeked around the corner. She walked around the corner and a metallic clang was heard, followed by a thump. We looked to see an unconscious man on the floor. We stepped over him and followed Krystye.

"Logan, behind you!" I said. Logan spun around and whacked a guy with his crowbar. James quickly slipped on his black bandanna before whacking a guy with his crowbar.

"Anyone else feel like they're in a spy movie?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," we all said. Krystye gasped and ran, kicking off her stilettos. We followed quickly. We heard Kendall shout, then a metallic clang as he knocked out a guy with his crowbar. He was being attacked by a couple more, which he swung at. His attacker knocked the crowbar from his hand, and Kendall tilted his head to the side and gave him an uppercut, knocking the man out. He was about to go knock out the other one when I knocked him out. Logan handed Kendall his crowbar and we continued on. We found a locked door, which Krystye quickly got to work on, telling us to cover her. Hawk came up and grabbed my arm. I shook him off and swung at him, but he dodged.

"You really think you're gonna win?" Hawk said.

"Got the door!" Krystye said, swinging the door open, then grabbing her crowbar and swinging at Hawk, who grabbed her crowbar and kicked her just below the abdomen.

"Careful! I'm pregnant!" Krystye said. She shook Hawk from her crowbar, and together we swung at Hawk, knocking the man out. James then took the initiative, leading us through the door. It wasn't a way out. It was another hallway to fight through. It was relatively clear for a few hundred feet, but when we got to the door, it was locked, so Krystye started picking the lock. We kept a wary eye out for anyone coming after us.

"Got it!" Krystye said, swinging the door open. We went through the door to the outside. We didn't abandon out crowbars yet. Logan looked around, trying to distinguish our location.

"We're in downtown L.A.," Logan said. He pulled out his cell phone after locating it. He typed in it while the rest of us watched his back. He took off running, the rest of us following behind.

"Where are you going?" Krystye asked.

"The Palm Woods!" Logan said, still running. He stopped to catch his breath, and James just picked him up and carried him on his back.

"Tell me when you can run again," James said to Logan, who nodded.

"Where to?" Krystye asked.

"Turn left at the Barnes and Noble!" Logan said, looking at his phone. We followed the instruction. We stepped into a Baskin Robbins when we got tired.

"Anyone else fear for their lives?" Kendall asked.

"I fear for both mine and my twins'," Krystye said as she struggled to catch her breath.

"We'll be fine, as long as Hawk's guys don't find us here," Logan said, jumping off of James' back.

"Anyone want some ice cream?" Krystye asked after she caught her breath? Everyone agreed and we got some ice cream. We talked for a while before a little girl recognized us.

"It's Big Time Rush!" she said.

"Hi, little girl!" James said, his trademark smile on his face.

"Can I get your autographs?" she asked.

"Sure, young lady," Krystye said. The girl's mother pulled out a book and five pens.

"This is her autograph book," the woman said. She opened it to a mostly empty page labeled Big Time Rush at the bottom and our names printed out in random spots on the page. We all signed next to our names. Well, all except for Krystye.

"Want Krystye Mitchell or Krystye Knight?" Krystye asked the girl.

"Knight," she said. Krystye quickly signed the page next to the label 'Krystye Mitchell-Knight.' The little girl got a picture with us, then left. We were soon ambushed by paparazzi, who were gushing over Krystye's new hair color. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hawk running towards us.

"I'm sorry, but we've got to go," I said, pushing my friends into running.

"Who are we running from?" James asked.

"Hawk!" I said as we kept running. James turned around to see.

"Yep, it's him! RUN!" James said, turning around. We ran. Logan lead us towards Rocque Records. We all filed into the building and Krystye locked the door.

"I think we lost him," Logan said.

"Yeah, we did," James said, looking through the window on the door.

"Well, I sure felt like I was in a spy movie," Krystye said.

"So did I, baby girl," Kendall said, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Today's been the most exciting day of my life!" Logan said.

"You can say that again," James said.

"Today's been the most exciting day of my life!"

"Logan!" We all went to sleep after that.

I woke up at Rocque Records, along with the rest of the guys.

"That was all a dream?" I asked.

"What happened?" Krystye asked with ultimate concern.

"I felt like I was in a spy movie! We were locked in a small room by Hawk, and you were there, and you were there-OW!" I said as Krystye slapped me.

"Quit talking like Dorothy and get up!" Krystye said, helping me up.

"That really happened, Carlitos."

**Next Question: How much did you like this chapter? **

**Review with your answer, and don't forget my profile poll! :) **


	20. Big Time Accident

**Chapter Question: ****Do you think Jen (the curly-haired Jennifer) is being serious with James, or is she pranking him? **

**Chapter Title: Big Time Accident**

**P.O.V.: Carlos**

"That really happened…" I said.

"I've got to go to the doctor," Krystye said.

"Oh, yeah, your appointment is in thirty minutes," Kendall said before the two left.

"And I've got to meet my date. It's almost noon," James said, hopping up and leaving.

"And Camille is probably wondering where I'm at," Logan said, leaving.

"See you later, guys," I said, staying where I was. I had no plans, nothing to do. I just sat in the sound booth, singing random tunes that came to mind.

**P.O.V. change: Third Person**

"What do you mean I had a miscarriage?" Krystye shouted.

"Krystye, calm down, she didn't say anything near that!" Kendall said.

"Really? Wow, I feel dumb," Krystye said.

"She said that the babies are healthy," Kendall said.

"Oh, that's good," Krystye said with a smile.

"Yes, the babies are as healthy as they should be at this point in your pregnancy," the doctor said.

"That's good," Krystye said.

**P.O.V. change: James**

I met Jen at the coffee shop she asked me out at last night.

"Hey, James," Jen said.

"Hey, Jen," I said.

"Let's go to this one place I heard about," Jen said.

"Lead me to it," I said. She grabbed my wrist and led me to a restaurant a couple of blocks away.

"Oh, I've eaten here before! It's really good," I said. It was the Italian place I took Krystye to on her seventeenth birthday.

"Yeah, so have I," Jen said. We went inside and had our meal. After about forty-five minutes, we left the restaurant. Jen and I talked the whole time about our careers, friends, the antics Carlos and Krystye would pull before Krystye got pregnant, and the things Jen did with the other Jennifers besides rejecting guys and making girls wish they could be the Jennifers.

"I remember when Logan and Krystye went bungee jumping! Kendall was so scared! I swear, he was clinging to me to tight I thought I was gonna split in half when Krystye jumped," I said. Jen giggled.

"What a spaz," Jen said. We walked back to the Palm Woods.

"Oh! The other Jennifers! I'll see you later James!" Jen said, running off. I waved, and then went back to 2J.

**P.O.V. change: Logan**

I was in the process of moving my stuff to Camille's apartment. I had just finished moving the last of my stuff.

"This is a good day. Exhilarating, too," I said.

"What'd you do today?" Camille asked. I launched into a descriptive and animated narrative of being captured by Hawk, and the escape that we pulled.

"That's so cool!" Camille said.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" I said.

"I'm glad you're not hurt," Camille said. I felt a stab of pain in my left shoulder, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Are you okay?" Camille asked. I lifted my collar to look at my shoulder. It wasn't cut or blemished.

"I think my shoulder joint is bruised," I said.

"Aww, poor baby," Camille said. I moved my left arm, causing my shoulder joint to sting.

"Logan, I need to tell you something," Camille asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It'd be easier to show you," Camille said. She dug in a drawer in the table beside the couch and pulled out a white object. She handed it to me.

"A pregnancy test?" I asked.

"Look at the results," Camille said.

"You're pregnant?" I asked. Camille nodded.

"This is great!" I said.

"How? The only parts I'll be able to get will involve my character being pregnant!" Camille said.

"Then I'll support you. Remember, when I turned eighteen, I got all the money I've been making since I was sixteen," I said.

"So did I. But it wasn't much," Camille said.

"I can handle it. Remember, I've also got a pregnant sister," I said. Camille giggled a little.

"Thanks for being supportive," Camille said.

"Hey, no worries. I wouldn't desert you. The stupidest thing a man can do is desert a pregnant woman when she needs him the most," I said, taking Camille's hand in mine. Camille smiled.

"Krystye almost lost her twins today," I said.

"How?"

"Hawk kicked her near the abdomen. It was too low to affect them," I said.

"How possible do you think it is that I could have twins because I married a twin?" Camille asked.

"Not very likely. You wouldn't have fraternal twins if you did. Probably identical," I said.

"Yeah, I don't want twins," Camille said.

"That's perfectly fine. I don't want twins, either. We can't have two sets of twins born to the Mitchell family near the same time," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, that wouldn't end well at all," Camille said with a matching smile.

"Too hectic," I said.

"Tell me; what gender do you want our baby to be?"

"Either a boy or a girl," I said.

"You don't care either way?"

"Right. I'll be happy with whatever gender the baby happens to be."

"Good. I want a girl," Camille said.

"I hear they're easier to care for," I said.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye**

Kendall and I just got back from the doctor's office. We were sitting in 2L watching TV. Kendall was rubbing circles in my shoulder, and it was relaxing. I sighed.

"Kendall, what do you think the others are doing?" I asked.

"Last I heard, Carlos is still at Rocque Records, James is probably in 2J, and Logan's probably in his new apartment with Camille," Kendall said. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Krystye! I need your help! This is SERIOUS!" Carlos' voice came over the speaker. He sounded like he was in serious pain.

"Carlos, what happened?" I said, sitting up quickly.

"I think I broke my leg!" Carlos said.

"How?"

"I admit it! I was doing something stupid! I got on my skateboard and tried to jump the Rocque Records sign. A wheel caught and I landed wrong. I think it's BROKEN!"

"Carlos, I'm on my way! Kendall, call 911. Carlos is at Rocque Records. He broke his leg," I said. Kendall nodded and pulled out his phone as we dashed out the door, running to Rocque Records. We reached Rocque Records in record time.

"Carlitos!" I said as I saw the shorter boy gritting his teeth, holding back screams of pain. His right leg was bent at a funny angle.

"Yes, I have a seventeen-year-old Hispanic male with a broken leg just outside of Rocque Records," Kendall said into the phone. He stayed on the line while I tended to the wounded boy, trying to get his mind off of the pain in his leg. It wasn't working. The ambulance showed up and took Carlos in the ambulance. They let both Kendall and me in the ambulance with Carlos.

"It hurts so bad!" Carlos said.

"That's what you get for doing something stupid! I thought you stopped that at sixteen!" Kendall said.

"Kendall, be nice," I said.

"Sorry," Kendall said.

"Please make the pain go away!" Carlos whined.

"We can't do anything until we get to the hospital," the EMT said. Carlos just gave a loud pained whine as he tried to handle the pain. We got to the hospital in record time, and Carlos was rushed in, Kendall and I running after them. They set the bone, which was very painful for Carlos with his low pain tolerance. They put a temporary cast on his leg and gave him a heavy painkiller that knocked him out for a good couple of hours. We called the others, and they showed up in a few minutes.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Another dumb stunt," I said.

"That makes sense knowing Carlos," Logan said. Carlos started to stir.

"Hey, guys," Carlos said.

"Carlos!" we all cheered and hovered over the small boy.

"Bad news is I'm not gonna be able to dance for a couple of months," Carlos said.

"Carlitos, you're fine. Griffin's making us take a ten-month hiatus because of my pregnancy," I said.

"I thought pregnancies were only nine," James said.

"An extra month to care for the kid after it's born," I explained. James gave a silent 'oh.'

"Well, that's good. Gives me a chance to let my leg heal," Carlos said.

"It takes two months. Remember when we were in that car crash?" I asked Kendall, who nodded.

"I've been in too many issues dealing with cars," Kendall said, referring to the car crash in December 2010 and his recent run-in with the law.

"You're fine," I said. I felt a stabbing pain in my head and suddenly felt really cold.

"Kendall…" I said. He wrapped an arm around me and felt my forehead.

"Oh, man, you're burning up… I'm taking you home," Kendall said, leading me to the door.

"I'll see you after Krystye gets better or you come home," Kendall said to Carlos, who nodded and smiled.

"Get well soon!" Carlos said.

"Same to you," I said. Kendall led me to the door, wrapping me in his hoodie. It wasn't enough, but I took it. Kendall called a cab and we got home quickly. Kendall led me to my bed.

"Kendy, I'm not sick!" I said as Kendall covered me with a few blankets.

"Yes you are. You're paler than that wall!" Kendall said. The wall was snow white.

"I'm not sick!" I said.

"You have a fever!"

"Fine, I'm sick. Please take care of me," I said.

"I will," Kendall said, gently pushing my sweaty hair off of my forehead. He planted a tiny kiss on the skin, which caused me to smile.

"You're so gentle," I said, smiling.

"I think you have the flu," Kendall said.

"I can't have the flu! Man!"


	21. Big Time Injury and Sickness

**So, basically, the only ones not affected by anything right now are James and Kendall. Carlos has a broken leg, Logan has a bruised shoulder, and Krystye has the flu.**

**This story is probably incorrectly labeled in genre. Romance is correct, but not always Humor. If you think this is incorrectly marked, review with what you think it is. Thanks!**

**Also, if you can think of cutesy nicknames Kendall can use with Krystye like Krystye does with Kendall, review with them!**

**Shortest chapter of the series! Sorry!**

**Chapter Title: Big Time Injury and Sickness**

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

"Kendy, I can't have the flu!" I said as Kendall placed the last blanket on me.

"Krystye, honey, go to sleep. You need the rest. Sleep this away," Kendall said, his hand caressing my cheek. I then drifted off to sleep.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall**

Krystye drifted off to sleep, leaving me to my thoughts. My mind immediately went to the names Krystye calls me by. Of all of them, my favorite is Kendy. The name reminds me of the word candy, and candy is sweet. It makes me a little mad that I have no nicknames for her that are only used by me. I sighed and went to get a wet washcloth. I placed the cool, damp fabric on Krystye's forehead as she slept. I lay down next to her and turned on the bedroom TV.

**P.O.V. change: Carlos**

I was still in the hospital ER, waiting for my big cast. James and Logan were still with me. The doctor came in and he got my big cast on. It took a while, but once it was done, the doctor gave me a set of crutches so I could move around.

"Now, Carlos, you need to stay off of that leg for a good two months. And no more dumb stunts, got it?" the doctor said.

"Got it," I said with my usual smile. I stood up and went over to the door to practice with the crutches.

"Carlos, for your safety and ours, I'm keeping your skateboard at mine and Camille's apartment," Logan said.

"I won't be able to use it anyway," I said as we left the hospital.

"Who wants to go see how Krystye's doing? She looked pretty pale when she left," James said.

"Let's go," Logan said, obviously worried about his twin sister. We went to apartment 2L.

"Hello? It's James, Logan, and Carlos," Logan said as we entered the apartment.

"In here!" Kendall's voice called from the bedroom. We entered the room to find Kendall sitting up in bed next to a sleeping Krystye.

"She doesn't feel well at all. Don't wake her. She needs her sleep," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said. He walked over to his sister. I looked around for a chair because my good leg was getting tired.

"Carlos, you can sit in that chair over there," Kendall said, pointing to a rocking chair. I nodded and sat down, keeping my broken leg raised somewhat.

"Carlos, dude, you screwed up," James said, shaking his head. Logan let out a hiss of pain when he moved his left arm.

"You okay, Logan?" I asked.

"I bruised my shoulder joint when we were escaping from Hawk," Logan said.

"Ouch. Sounds painful," I said.

"It is," Logan said.

"Shouldn't you go get that checked out? It could be really serious," Kendall said.

"I've already taken care of it. My appointment's tomorrow at noon," Logan said.

"I'll cook you guys some supper if you're hungry," Kendall said.

"Yes, please," James, Logan, and I said.

"Alright then," Kendall said, standing up in an effort to allow Krystye to sleep.

"James, check Krystye's temperature with that thermometer on the nightstand. Wake her up first," Kendall said. James went over to the nightstand and picked up the thermometer and gently shook Krystye awake.

"Krystye, I'm gonna check your temperature," James said soothingly, and Krystye opened her eyes. She accepted the thermometer. It beeped after about a minute and James took it from her.

"Kendall, it's a hundred and three," James called.

"Logan, get the medication from the top drawer and give Krystye a dose of it," Kendall said from the kitchen. Logan did as he was told, but he couldn't complete it, because he screamed in pain and grabbed his shoulder, dropping the medicine. A metallic clang was heard from the Kitchen and Kendall rushed into the room.

"Logan, what happened?" Kendall asked.

"My shoulder… I think it may be dislocated!" Logan said.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," James said before walking out the door, Logan following suit.

"I'm gonna go tell Camille what just happened," I said before standing up and 'walking' to the door to leave the apartment. I went to the elevator when the girl that asked me out yesterday saw me. Her name was Stephanie.

"Carlos, what happened to your leg?" Stephanie asked.

"I broke it doing something stupid," I said.

"Can I sign your cast?" Stephanie asked. I grabbed a permanent marker from my pocket and handed it to her with a smile. She signed the bright green cast near the top. I smiled and took back the marker when she was done. The elevator got to the fourth floor and I went over to Camille's apartment. I knocked and she answered.

"Carlos! What happened?" Camille asked as she ushered me in. I sat on the couch.

"I broke my leg doing something stupid. Wanna sign my cast?" I asked, holding out the marker. Camille nodded and signed my cast a little lower than Stephanie did.

"I came to tell you that James took Logan to the hospital," I said.

"What for?" Camille asked.

"His shoulder," I said.

"He was complaining about it before he left," Camille said.

"Yeah, I figured that. Krystye's stuck in bed with the flu," I said.

"Oh, man, that's really bad," Camille said.

"I'm still expecting something bad to happen to Kendall or James," I said.

"That makes sense," Camille said.

"Yeah, this isn't ending well," I said.

"Something tells me this isn't gonna end soon."


	22. Big Time Twins

**When Jennifer is used under Krystye's P.O.V., she's referring to Kendall's mom. If Jennifer is used under anyone else's P.O.V., they're referring to the black-haired Jennifer. Krystye refers to her as Jennifer number 1.**

**Also: There is a large time skip in the middle of this chapter, so… yeah. Don't get confused.**

**Chapter Title: Big Time Twins **

**P.O.V.: Logan**

James brought me to the ER quickly. I was admitted almost immediately. The nurse put an IV in my good arm and started putting a sedative into it. I saw reality fade and the pain in my shoulder disappear as I lost consciousness.

I woke up on the ER bed. My left arm was set pressed against my side with my forearm extended away from my body. James was sitting in a chair across the room from me.

"Logan, you're awake!" James said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"The meds put you out for about ten minutes. It was just long enough for the doctor to slingshot your shoulder back into place. He said he was gonna put a brace on it and position it like it is now so it can heal right," James said.

"Sounds about right," I said. The nurse came in.

"Ah, Logan, you're awake! Your doctor is ordering that you refrain from using your left arm for two weeks. Keep it out like it is or you could make the tear heal wrong, and it could possibly cause your shoulder to dislocate again," the nurse said, handing me a sheet of paper. I handed it to James, who folded it and put it in his pocket.

After we left, James drove me back to the Palm Woods.

"Thanks, James," I said.

"For what?" James asked.

"Bringing me to the hospital," I said.

"No problem. What are friends for?" James asked.

"How do you think Krystye and Carlos are doing?" I asked.

"Both still affected," James said.

**P.O.V. change: Carlos**

I had left Camille's place about an hour ago, opting for the pool. Seeing as I couldn't swim with my heavy cast, I settled for a lounge chair. After a while, I got bored, so I went back up to the second floor, deciding to visit Kendall and Krystye. Kendall was in the kitchen, making his wife some soup.

"Hey, Carlos," Kendall said as I swung the door open, gently pushing it closed with my cast. I sat on the couch.

"How's Krystye?" I asked.

"Getting worse. But it always gets worse before it gets better," Kendall said as he poured soup into a bowl. Krystye, wrapped in a blanket and shivering, shuffled out of the bedroom and joined me on the couch.

"Hey, Carlos," she said, her voice slightly hoarse and flu-ridden. She coughed into her blanket.

"Hey, Krystye. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel like crap," Krystye said.

"It'll get better," I said.

"It better or I'll be so pissed."

**Time skip: three days later, around 10 AM**

I stayed over at Kendall and Krystye's last night, as did James. Our apartment was being fumigated, so we couldn't sleep there. Krystye came in, and she was as healthy as a pregnant woman should be.

"Krystye, your fever broke!" Kendall said, embracing his wife.

"Yep, I feel great!" Krystye said, hugging Kendall back.

"I've got a broken leg! Can I have a hug?" I asked. Krystye smiled and hugged me.

"You haven't changed much since third grade," Krystye said, and I smiled.

"Of course I changed," I said.

"Of course you did. You changed from a cute nine-year-old to a handsome seventeen-year-old," Krystye said. I blushed a little at her description.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"You could refrain from the dumbass stuff you do," Krystye said with a smirk, which I returned.

"I'm gonna go visit Logie and Camille," Krystye said, leaving the apartment.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye**

I went over to 4J and knocked on the door. Logan answered it.

"Krystye! You're better!" Logan said, embracing me with his right arm. His left arm was still in the brace.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked.

"It hurts a little," Logan said.

"Oh, our apartment is done being fumigated, so we can go back. See you later. Come on, Katie," Jennifer said before leaving with Katie. Logan and I sat on the couch as the door closed.

"So, where's Camille?" I asked.

"Sleeping," Logan said simply.

"And how have you been, Mr. Dislocated Shoulder?" I asked. Logan cracked a smile at my words.

"I've been good. Sleeping sucks, though, and I hate not being able to write without it being awkward," Logan said. He's left-handed.

"That sucks."

"How are my nieces or nephews?"

"I hope me having the flu didn't hurt them."

"I agree. I don't want them coming out unhealthy," Logan said, placing a hand on my stomach, which I slapped away.

"Only Kendall can do that," I warned.

"Sorry," Logan said.

**P.O.V. change: Third person**

**Focus on: Jennifer and Katie**

"I still can't believe my daughter in law is pregnant and I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Jennifer said.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Katie said.

"I know Logan's gonna like being an uncle," Jennifer said to her daughter, who was about to turn thirteen in two weeks.

"I hope Kendall can handle being a dad," Katie said.

"Katie, go get James and Carlos from Kendall and Krystye's apartment," Jennifer said.

"Yes, Mom," Katie said before leaving.

**P.O.V. change: Carlos**

**Time skip: two and a half months later, around March 15, about 9 AM**

I had just come back from getting my cast off. Logan's shoulder brace had been removed, and he could use his left arm freely. Krystye was starting to show a baby bump, and Kendall got just a smidge more protective of her. Logan was joining in on the protectiveness, just not as much as Kendall. Krystye was getting irritated with it. I loved being able to walk again without lugging around a stupid green cast and black boot. I felt like someone had encased my leg in a large brick!

Stephanie and I broke up last month, and it was violent. James finally came out that he was dating Jen, the curly-haired Jennifer. He didn't tell me earlier because Jen didn't want her friends to know, and I can't keep a secret, and I understand that. Jo moved away to New Zealand to film a movie. James and I were downstairs when a girl with black and red hair walked in, pulling a suitcase behind her.

"New girl," James and I said before walking up to her.

"Hello, I'm James, and that's Carlos. He's single," James said to her.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you and I'm not interested unless you've been arrested," she said.

"Actually, I have been arrested before, back in February," I said.

"What for?"

"A friend and I had drugs in our car," I said.

"It's never cool to get arrested, but that's attractive," Lucy said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh, Jen and I have a morning date about now, so bye," James said leaving.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall**

"I miss singing! I'm sick of only sitting around waiting for these kids to be born already!" Krystye whined.

"I'm sorry, but Griffin wants you at home, resting until the baby is born," Kendall said.

"That's too long!" Krystye said.

"I know, honey, but you've got to be patient," I said. Kendall looked at his watch.

"Okay, Krystye, we're going down to the hospital for your appointment. We're gonna find out the twins' genders," Kendall said, and I nodded, joining him by the door.

**Time Skip: about an hour later**

"You've got two healthy babies. One is a girl, and the other is a boy," the doctor said as she did the ultrasound. Kendall and I smiled and kissed. She finished the ultrasound and we left the office.

"I can't believe it! A girl and a boy are coming!" Kendall said.

"I can't wait to tell our families, James, and Carlos!" I said. We got to the Palm Woods and went up to 2J.

"Guys, we just found out what genders our twins are," Kendall said.

"One boy and one girl," I said. Jennifer smiled and hugged me.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Kendall. It was a living nightmare, but it was worth it," Jennifer said.

"Sweet! I'm gonna have a niece _and_ a nephew!" Katie said.

"Can I be called by Uncle Carlos to the kids?" Carlos asked.

"That's what I was gonna do with you and James anyway," I said, smiling. Carlos gave a silent celebration.

"I can't wait for my twins, Kendy. It's gonna be great!"


	23. Big Time Babies

**Another large time skip! **

**Chapter Title: Big Time Babies**

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

**Time skip: September 2012**

Carlos and James had turned eighteen last March and July respectively. Katie turned thirteen back in February. I had forced us all to register to vote, and they did so willingly.

"KENDALL!" I shouted as pain surged through my abdomen. Kendall came running at my shout.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"The baby's coming!" I said. We were in 2J, and now everyone was freaking out. Carlos and Kendall were the ones who got me to the car and sat in the back with me as James drove and Logan kept him calm as we drove to the hospital. Kendall was on the phone with my doctor as Carlos helped me to control my breathing and keep my mind off of the pain. A cop pulled us over because James was speeding.

"License and registration, please," the officer said. James quickly supplied those things.

"Sir, there is a pregnant woman in this car who has gone into labor!" Logan said, panicked.

"Oh, in that case, let us give you a police escort," the officer said, handing James back his documentation and going back to his squad car. The officer got in front of us and started his siren. James followed behind at the same speed as the officer.

"Hey, that's the same officer that arrested us eight months ago!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, that is the guy!" Carlos said.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT AND GET ME TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL!" I shouted. We got to the hospital in record time and I was ushered into a wheelchair and pushed to the delivery room. Everyone was allowed to come in until I was about to give birth.

I was in labor for three hours before the babies were ready to come out. The doctor ushered everyone except for Kendall and Logan, claiming that only blood relatives and the babies' father are allowed in the room.

"Okay, Mrs. Knight, on this next contraction, I need you to push," the doctor said.

"WHY DID I EVER LET YOU TOUCH ME, KENDALL?" I shouted as the contraction came.

"I see a head!" the doctor said. After a minute of pushing, the doctor held up one of the babies and cut the umbilical cord after clamping it shut.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said as she handed the baby to her assistant, who cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket. Another contraction came, and I was told to push. After a minute and a half, the other baby came out.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, handing the baby to her assistant, who did the same to the girl, only wrapping her in a pink blanket. I was handed the boy.

"Kendy, what do you want to name our son?" I asked.

"We never thought of names," Kendall said.

"How about Christian Hortense Knight?" I said.

"I like that name, and I think Logan might like that you named your son after him," Kendall said. I handed the boy off to Kendall before the doctor handed me the girl.

"I think it's cool that you named him after me," Logan said.

"Girl names?" Kendall asked.

"Rebecca Kathryn Knight," I said.

"I agree with that, and I think Katie will like that you named our daughter after her," Kendall said.

"Like Logan," I said, and Kendall smiled.

"Can I see my nephew or my niece?" Logan asked. Kendall handed Christian to Logan.

"Hi, there, Baby Christian, I'm your Uncle Logan," Logan said. The baby opened its eyes and stared at Logan. My daughter opened her eyes and stared at me. The rest of our party walked in at that point.

"So, what'd you name them?" Katie asked.

"That beautiful baby boy in my brother's arms is Christian Hortense Knight, and this beautiful baby girl is Rebecca Kathryn Knight," I said.

"You named her after me?" Katie asked, and I nodded.

"That's so cool!" Katie said.

"Their middle names are their aunt's and uncle's names," Kendall said. Logan smiled at his nephew.

"Can I hold my niece?" Katie asked. Jennifer walked up to her and showed her how to hold a baby as I gently handed Rebecca to Katie.

"She's adorable!" Katie said. Rebecca had my dark brown hair and Kendall's green eyes, while Christian had Kendall's dirty blonde hair and my chocolate brown eyes.

"I am exhausted," I said, sleep threatening to take me under.

"Go to sleep, Krystye, you'll be fine," Kendall said, and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in a nice room, a hospital room with pink walls and a large TV.

"Dang, this room is better than the one I was in a couple of years ago," I said.

"These rooms are nicer than the other rooms," a nurse said as she walked in.

"So, where are my babies?" I asked. The nurse pointed to a corner.

"Over there. They're sleeping," the nurse said.

"So, when can I bring my babies home?" I asked.

"Today," she said. I smiled.

"Where's my husband?" I asked.

"In the bathroom," the nurse said with a smile. Kendall came out of the bathroom right then.

"Krystye, you're awake," Kendall said.

"Can you believe it? We made life," I said.

"I know, it's crazy! Just think about how this will impact everything," Kendall said.

"Maybe your mom can babysit," I said.

"I'll go for that," Kendall said.

"She'd probably like that," I said.

"No doubt," Kendall said.

After a couple of hours, I was released after Carlos and James went to get the bigger car with the car seats that Kendall and I bought. We drove back to the Palm Woods and carried in our new twins. Last month, Kendall and I had gone on a shopping spree for the babies. We bought one of those double strollers, little battery-powered swings, a whole lot of bottles, and a bottle brush. I had chosen not to breastfeed.

"We're in for an adventure, Kendy," I said.

"I know, we're a family," Kendall said. He gave a quick kiss to my cheek before preparing a bottle for Christian, who was now crying his head off while Rebecca stayed silent, looking around at her world. Kendall tested the bottle on his wrist and scooped up the crying boy, holding Christian's bottle for him. Rebecca looked at me and raised her arms. I scooped up my daughter, and she just looked at my eyes. I smiled at the little bundle of joy. Carlos knocked and walked in.

"Hey, guys," Carlos said.

"Carlitos, can you please do me a favor and hold Rebecca?" I asked. Carlos smiled and held his arms out for the little girl. I transferred my newborn daughter to my best friend. Carlos and I sat down on the couch, Carlos holding Rebecca.

"I am so tired," I said.

"Then sleep. I'll help babysit," Carlos said, smiling. I heard a tiny burp as Kendall burped Christian.

"And I can probably get James to help me," Carlos said.

"No need, Carlitos," I said.

"Really, we can handle it," Kendall added. He finished feeding Christian and put him in the blue swing and turned it on, the machine gently swinging the newborn boy. Carlos placed Rebecca in the other swing and turned it on. The swings swung opposite each other. Kendall sat with a sigh next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders as we watched the babies swing.

"I love you, Kendall," I said.

"I love you too, Krystyna," Kendall said. I smiled and kissed my husband.

"It's just beginning."


	24. Big Time Comeback

**I have a twitter, and feel free to follow me! It's FanofBTRsJames, so follow me if you've got a twitter!**

**One more chapter after this, and it'll be an EPIC ending to the season! **

**There will be a Season 3, and I am not going to combine the seasons! WOOT.**

**Season 3 will be 2 years later. I feel I can do more with toddler-aged children than I can with newborn children.**

**Chapter Title: Big Time Comeback **

**Time skip: one month later**

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

We were at Rocque Records. I had lost most of my baby fat, so I looked great again. Gustavo wanted to increase our exposure after our ten-month hiatus, so he started a YouTube account for us. We put our music videos on it from before pregnancy, and Gustavo thought it'd be a great idea to sing some covers of other people's songs, so we did just that. We did a cover of a couple of Lemonade Mouth songs and a few other mainstream artists, and Gustavo posted them all on our channel.

The babies were with Jennifer, Kendall's mom. She seemed to be okay with handling newborn twins, saying that Christian reminds her of baby Kendall and Rebecca reminds her of baby Katie.

"You guys have your first comeback concert next week. You're going to be singing All Over Again, Show Me, Superstar, Till I Forget About You, and Music Sounds Better With U," Gustavo said. We cheered and high-fived.

"This is awesome!" Carlos said. Logan was staring off into space, a troubled look on his face.

"Logie?" I asked. Logan snapped back to reality.

"Is everything okay?" James asked.

"Camille is gonna have her baby any minute, and I need to be there, man," Logan said. His phone rang and he answered it.

**P.O.V. change: Logan**

"Logan, it's Lucy! Camille just went into labor and I'm taking her to the same hospital you guys took your sister to," Lucy said over the phone.

"Okay, I'm on my way with the guys and Krystye," Logan said. He looked with pleading eyes at Gustavo.

"Go," Gustavo said, and we clamored to the big car, Kendall driving the car. We got to the hospital.

**Time Skip: the next day, around noon**

We were back at Rocque Records, and Mama Knight and Camille were babysitting Rebecca, Christian, and my newest daughter, Harriet Krystyna Mitchell. Gustavo had us practicing the songs, and it was intense. Krystye collapsed in exhaustion after three hours.

"Okay, Gustavo, you need to give them a break. Krystye is still trying to get her baby weight off, and it doesn't look easy," Kelly said.

"I guess you're right," Gustavo said, then turned to us.

"You guys get one thirty-minute break. I expect you to be ready to work after that," Gustavo said, and Kendall and I got Krystye up and hydrated.

"I'm out of shape. Pregnancy is hell on me, even after I gave birth!" Krystye said.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Kendall said.

"With the work Gustavo's giving us, then you should have that weight lost before the concert. It's only ten pounds, right?" I asked. Krystye nodded.

"Yeah, only ten, then I should be back to how I was pre-pregnancy," Krystye said.

"You're beautiful either way," Kendall said, kissing his wife on the forehead.

Thirty minutes later, we got back to practice, and everything went smoothly. No incidents, everyone stayed fully conscious, and nobody got sick. That was, until we got to Carlos' solo in Till I Forget About You, when Carlos started singing a lot weaker than usual. At the end of the song, he was wavering on his feet.

"Carlos, are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel weak and lightheaded," Carlos said. His knees went slack and his eyes rolled back in his head, falling unconscious.

"Krystye, get Carlos some water! NOW!" I panicked. Krystye came back a minute later with three bottles of water and placed them next to me. I gently shook Carlos.

"Carlos, wake up, buddy," I said. It didn't work. I knew what not to do, so I tried everything else. I knew what the problem was. He was simply dehydrated. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't do anything if I tried.

"Somebody call 911," I said. I saw James get out his phone to do just that. Emergency people came in and tried to revive Carlos. I stepped to the side to let them do their job.

"Huh? What?" Carlos' voice came from the other side of the EMT that was blocking my view of the younger boy.

"We got him conscious," the EMT said. I walked over to Carlos and handed him a water bottle.

"You're dehydrated," I said. Carlos drank the whole bottle of water in fifteen seconds flat. I handed him another one.

"Thanks, guys," Carlos said. The EMTs left after doing a quick check-up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think I'm fine, but I don't think I should be dancing for the rest of the day," Carlos said.

"I can respect that," Gustavo said.

"He means go," Kelly said. We left quickly, piling into the car. I immediately went over to get my daughter and wife while Kendall and Krystye went to get their twins. I heard a scream from 2J.

"Krystye, what is it?" I asked when I got to her.

"The kids are gone!"


	25. Big Time Concert Tour

**Chapter Title: Big Time Concert Tour**

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

"The kids are gone!" I shouted. Kendall and I were hugging tightly, scared for our twins and my niece.

"Mom, did you see anything?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, a man in a hawk suit came in and knocked Camille and me out. When I woke up, the kids were gone," Jennifer explained.

"Hawk!" Kendall, Logan, and I said. Kendall and I broke our embrace and went to get the others.

"Hey, guys, where's the fire?" James asked as we met up with him and Carlos in the lobby.

"Hawk has my babies!" I said. James' eyes widened.

"We've got to save them!" James said.

"It's a good thing I anticipated them getting lost, so I planted a tracking device in all of the babies' clothes," Logan said.

"Rebecca was wearing the pink bunny onesie, Christian was wearing the solid green onesie, and Harriet was wearing the solid pink onesie," Jennifer said. Logan pulled out his phone and put this information in.

"I found them! They're at that old abandoned warehouse in downtown Los Angeles!" Logan said. We piled into the big car. Well, James, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and I piled into the car. The middle three seats were for the kids. James drove with Logan shouting out directions. We arrived, parking the car one block away from our destination so we wouldn't be seen. We quickly changed into black clothes with sock hats. I managed to break us into the warehouse with a crowbar. I smashed a window and cleaned off the sharp glass from the bottom. I slipped in without cutting myself. I cleaned the broken glass and checked around for any of Hawk's cronies.

"The coast is clear and harm free!" I said. Carlos slipped in first, followed by Logan, then Kendall, then James. Logan kept an eye on his phone with the tracking devices.

"The kids are together, so we've just got to find them, get to them, and get them out of here," Logan said. He was tackled by one of Hawk's cronies. I pulled the man off of my brother. I punched him in the gut, gave him an uppercut, and kicked the man to the floor, knocking him out. We continued until Logan found the babies in a large room, guided by three loud newborn cries. I saw the kids and tried the door. It was locked, so I pulled out a couple of bobby pins and worked on the door. Kendall, Logan, and I went in and got our kids. I held Rebecca, Kendall held Christian, and Logan held Harriet. Carlos and James kept a lookout, and we snuck by. We managed to get out of the warehouse and to the car.

"Oh, thank goodness! I missed you!" I said, holding my baby girl close as we walked back to the car. We put the kids in their seats and drove back to the Palm Woods.

"Now to get the kids back to Jennifer and Camille," I said as we all walked to 2J.

"You got the kids back!" Camille said when she spotted us. She took Harriet from Logan and hugged her tightly.

"You scared me," Camille said.

"Our comeback concert tour starts next week," Carlos said.

"Wanna come with us?" Logan asked.

"Of course I do!" Camille said.

"The company can hire babysitters for Rebecca, Christian, and Harriet," I said.

"Yeah, and they can be in the bus with us, and stay backstage with the kids when we're performing," James said.

"Sounds good," Kendall said.

"Tomorrow, we can talk to Gustavo about that," I said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to my apartment for sleep," Logan said.

"Me too," Camille said, taking Harriet with her and Logan to their apartment.

"We're going to ours," Kendall said, and I nodded as we took our twins to our apartment.

**Time skip: the next week, Saturday, around 4 PM**

**P.O.V. change: James**

Our comeback concert is today. Gustavo had us practicing for the whole tour, all but today, where Gustavo took us to the location of the concert, the Music Box, where we had our first concert ever. We did a couple of sound checks and went back to our dressing rooms. We got in our outfits and went back onstage, where Logan and Krystye were being hooked up to wires.

"What stunt are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Spinning Tower of Awesomeness," Krystye said.

"I like that one," I said.

"Me, too," Logan said. We looked over and saw Carlos being hooked to a wire.

"Oh, yeah, we can't risk him getting hurt like he almost did in Birmingham on our first tour," I said.

"Hey, I didn't break anything!" Carlos said.

"You almost broke my arm," Krystye said, unamused.

"And I'm sorry!" Carlos said.

"You almost dropped both me and Logan! We had to end the show to take me to the hospital!" Krystye said.

"That was a year and a half ago!" Carlos said.

"I forgave you, but please be careful," Krystye said.

"I'll do my best," Carlos said.

"Okay, the stunt! I hope you all remember this! Those who will be airborne at any point will be on wires. Are you ready?" Gustavo said. The backup dancers got ready, and Krystye put her long black-and-red hair up.

"Ready!" we all said. Kendall and I got ready to be the base to the whole fiasco. Krystye and Logan did their flips towards us. They used our hands to step onto as a launch pad, and we threw them into the air, the twins doing a spin in midair. They were caught by two dancers each, who launched them into the air and held them by their feet as they stood closer to us. Carlos jumped into our arms, and we launched him into the air. He did a spin before one of the dancers and I caught him, holding onto his feet. The dancers that had Logan launched him into the air, and Kendall and a dancer caught him, holding onto his feet so the two were facing each other. They held their hands up as the dancers launched Krystye, the wire pulling her higher than she would have gone without it. She landed on her feet on Carlos' and Logan's hands, pulling one leg up like a cheerleader. It's a good thing she and Carlos decided to take cheerleading in high school.

"And now dismount!" Gustavo said. Carlos and Logan launched Krystye into the air after she put her leg down, and the four backup dancers caught her and put her on the ground. Kendall and the dancer launched Logan and caught him, setting him safely on the stage. The dancer and I were about to launch Carlos when I got a cramp in my arm, causing me to drop Carlos, who fell to the ground. I noticed.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry!" I said. Carlos was getting up.

"James, I'm fine, I promise," Carlos said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"James, dude, it wasn't that big of a fall. I'm fine, just a tiny bruise on my elbow," Carlos said. I sighed.

"Good, because I don't want to hurt my best friend," I said. Carlos smiled and walked off.

"Okay, let's try that last part of the dismount again! James, Carlos, and dancer number one, if forgot your name!" Gustavo said.

"Monica," the woman said in a British accent.

"Okay, James, Carlos, and Monica, the last part of the dismount!" Gustavo said. Monica and I put Carlos up, only to launch him into the air and catch him, setting him safely on the ground.

"Man, I love the dismount!" Carlos said.

"Okay, go to your dressing rooms and get ready for the concert itself in two and a half hours," Gustavo said.

**Time skip: around 9 PM**

We finished the concert and went to the tour bus to begin our tour after signing autographs and taking a few photos. The babies and two unfamiliar women were in the large bus.

"Who are you?" Krystye asked.

"We're the babysitters your boss, Griffin, hired for you to take care of Rebecca, Christian, and Harriet," one of the women, a woman with flawless pale skin and a soft alto voice said.

"She's Gretchen, and I'm Marissa," the other one, a woman with flawless, heavily tanned skin and a soft soprano voice said.

"You guys look trustworthy," Krystye said.

"Yeah, Where's Camille?" Logan asked.

"I'm a groupie!" Camille said as she came out of the bathroom and hugged Logan.

"How have the babies done?" Kendall asked.

"Rebecca cried for a few minutes, but I gave her a bottle, Christian just sat there looking around, and Harriet cried for her daddy," Marissa said. Logan picked up his daughter.

"Aww, did Harriet miss Daddy?" Logan said, tickling the baby's tummy, causing her to smile. Krystye picked up her twins, one in each arm, and gave each one a kiss on the head.

"Let's get on the road. Bobby, let's get on the road!" Kendall shouted. The door was closed and locked to keep people from opening it and falling out while the bus was in motion.

"Hang onto something, guys!" Bobby, our driver, said. We did, and the bus started moving towards our next destination.

"WHOO! We're on a world tour!" Carlos cheered, causing Harriet to cry. Logan handed her to Camille, who had a bottle for her.

"Sacramento, California, here we come!"

**And that's Season 2! Keep a lookout for Season 3, coming soon to a computer near you! It's been fun, so YES!**

**I know, short finale, but Season 3 should be bigger, better, and MORE AWESOME!**

**Peace, Love, and BTR!**


End file.
